Summer In Paris
by Saiya-jin girl
Summary: UPDATED 70! ! ! R&RHermione goes to France for the summer and who does she meet but Draco!She also finds out some things about her past.She may be related to a very powerful witch who lived a long time ago.Can she unlock her power? HD pairing. AUish!
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP fic. Review please!!!!!**

1) Airport Crisis 

She had been waiting for almost an hour for them to show up and yet no one was there yet. She glanced at her watch and sighed. "So much for family…" she muttered. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her aunt's phone number. The phone rang a few times and finally someone picked up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello? May I speak to Madame Lucie?" 

"One moment,"

"Yes, this is Madame Lucie speaking, who is this?"

"Lucie, its me Hermione! Where are you guys?" she said into the phone. 

"Oh my, Mon dieu! I completely forgot that you were arriving in Paris today my dear," she said. Hermione laughed. 

"It's ok. I've been here about an hour, but it would be nice if you sent someone here to pick me up," she said. 

"Of course, right away! I'm ever so sorry darling," Lucie said. 

"No problem," Hermione said. She hung up and snapped the small phone shut. She slipped it back into her pocket and began waiting again. She pulled out her book and began reading, when she heard someone sit down next to her. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Granger," a steely voice said. Hermione turned her head in a slow motion and was greeted by a coldly smiling Malfoy. 

"Why hello Malfoy. And what seems to be your predicament today?" she asked turning back to the book. 

"Well, I'm waiting for someone to pick me up." He said. 

"Wonderful," she said tonelessly. She seemed to be paying more attention to the book than to him and this made him angry. He snatched the book from her hands and looked at her. "Malfoy give me back my book!" she said making a grab for it. He held it away from her and grinned. 

"Nope," he said. 

"Oh come on. Stop being foolish!" she shouted. She got up and tackled him for her book and he stretched his hand further away from her. He suddenly took his other hand and wrapped it around her slim waist. She looked at him and then she realized that she was practically in his lap. Her cheeks flamed and she pulled her self off. She went back to her seat and sat down. 

"Aren't you going to fight me to get your book back?" he asked. 

"Well, no. I don't want it anymore. If its one thing that I've learned by going to school with you for the last six years of my life, is that I know what ticks you off," she said smugly. 

"And what's that?" he asked. 

"You hate to be ignored. Its as simple as that." She said. He stared at her like she was an alien or something, then he began to laugh. "What?" she asked. He didn't reply, but continued to laugh instead. 

"That's a good one Granger. Now you've turned into a psychologist?" he asked laughing still. She rolled her eyes and snatched her book from his hand. 

"Weaken your opponent first, then, you attack." She said getting up. He stopped laughing and looked at her. She went over to some people who had just arrived in the lobby. There was an old man who was tall and was wearing a servant's uniform, and there was a young man about their age smiling at her. There was also an extraordinarily pretty woman with long dark hair and sparkling eyes. The only thing was that she was in a wheel chair. He saw that Hermione bend down and hug the woman, then she shook hands with the young man. The old man picked up Hermione's trunks and took them out. The young man wheeled the woman out and Hermione began to follow. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at Malfoy, and the automatic doors closed. He shook his head and grinned to himself. That was some girl. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

2) In the huge mansion 

"You'll be staying in the west wing," Lucie said to Hermione. Hermione nodded and looked at the house. 

"Wonderful. I haven't been here so long…" she said. Lucie smiled at her. 

"Well, you have to meet mother," she said. 

"Sure," Hermione said. 

"Pierre, take Hermione to meet my mama, please." Lucie said. The young man who had been pushing her wheelchair nodded and turned to Hermione. 

"Very Well," he said. 

"And can you call Jacques to take me upstairs," she said. Pierre nodded and disappeared, reappearing only moments later with a strong man, who seemed to be Jacques. 

"If you would be as kind to accompany me to Madame's room," Pierre said. Hermione smiled and followed the boy. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Draco my boy, how good it is to see you again!" boomed his uncle. Draco smiled. He liked his Uncle Charles very much. He was the only family member that he could actually stand. 

"Great to see you too Uncle," he said. 

"Come, we must go." His uncle said. The servants took Draco's trunks and put them in the car. "Listen Draco, we have several dinner parties to attend this month and one is tomorrow," his uncle began. 

"And?" 

"Well, just behave your self." His uncle said. 

"Fine," Draco answered. 

"You see, my brother-in-law's son Pierre is getting married to someone's daughter, her name is Lucie." He said. 

"I'm listening,"

"And, well, its traditional, that in the last month, we have several dinner parties at both homes."

"You sound against the marriage," Draco said. His uncle smiled. 

"Truly Lucius' son. Yes, I am. You see, the girl is beautiful, she is smart, and she is a talented wizard. But she is disabled. She is on a wheelchair, after she was in an accident a few years back." 

"So why didn't they just heal her?" Draco asked. 

"Because she was not living with them when it happened. And so when they found her, she was not able to be healed."

"But isn't there some sort of stupid legend that some people have healing powers and they would heal the most wounded people?" he asked. The Uncle nodded. 

"There is, and it gets even more complicated. I've heard a rumor that there is someone here. They say that it is a young woman, who is the splitting image of one of the greatest healers in wizard France," 

"Really? How do they know that she has such power?" he asked. The Uncle shrugged and then looked at Draco. 

"Well, enough of all of that, how's your family?"

"Oh, everyone's fine. Dad's the same way, and I haven't seen mom for a few months. I think that she went to New Zealand. I heard that she has a new lover there. Apparently, dad can't satisfy her needs," Draco said with a snicker. His Uncle laughed and they continued driving. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

"Is this she?" said a voice. 

"Yes Madame," Pierre said. 

"Bring her," Pierre nudged Hermione gently and she went forward to greet Lucie's grandmother. She curtsied and the old woman smiled. "You may call me mama, as everyone else does. You have been deceived all your life my dear," said mama. Hermione looked at her. 

"Excuse me?" she asked. 

"You heard me, you have been deceived, fooled. You know nothing of your family and their heritage," said the old woman. Hermione sat down on a chair. 

"What so you mean?" she asked. 

"First, I must ask Pierre to leave us alone for a moment."

Pierre nodded and left the room. "Deep within you lies one of the most prized and coveted gift among the French witches and wizards. A long time ago, a girl was born to full-blooded witch family, and she was gifted with extraordinary powers. She had healing powers. She was skilled in medicine, and she helped many people. I sensed a very strong power inside of you when I met you for the first time sixteen years ago. It was I who spoke to Dumbledore and told him to send you admission to Hogwarts. You have been befriended by Harry Potter, and you have saved his life, and many others on countless occasions. You have the power within you to be a healer." Hermione was silently absorbing all of this into her system. 

"And so what am I supposed to do now?" she asked slowly. 

"Well, you're here for the wedding of your cousin of course, but you will be training also. I want you to heal her before the wedding," she said. 

"Me?" Hermione asked. Mama nodded. 

"I know that it will be hard for you, but you must. Lucie will greatly appreciate it," Mama said. Hermione looked down. 

"Very well then," she said. Mama smiled and then gestured for Hermione to rise. 

"I will see you at dinner." Mama said. Hermione nodded and left the room. Outside, Pierre was waiting for her. They went to the living room, and then a servant escorted her to her room, where she began to prepare for dinner. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Review Please I'm begging!!! ^_^ ^_* 

A Poem 

_ Sometimes things don't look like _

_ What they really are._

_ When I realized that I loved you_

_ I thought that it was just a passing phase_

_ But then I realized that I would never be over you_

_ And so I wept until_

_ You dried my tears. _

_ Saiya-jin Girl…_


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP fic. Review please!!!!!**

3) The Dinner Party 

"Are you ready yet Mademoiselle Granger?" a voice called from the other side of the door. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time and sighed. 

"Um, almost!" she shouted. She looked at her hair. It was curly and bouncy and it annoyed her. "I should just chop it all off," she muttered to herself. She twirled in the mirror and looked at the dress that she was wearing. She had gone shopping already and she had fell in love with the dress when she saw it. It reached just above her knees and it was a cream color with a floral print. The flowers were pale blue and there was very intricate lace working at the bottom of the dress and at the sleeves, which hung to her wrists. She took a light blue ribbon and she tied her hair. "Now that's better." She said. She looked once more and then she left the room. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Come along Draco, we don't want to be late!" Uncle Charles bellowed. Draco appeared in the doorway and looked at his Uncle. 

"Uncle Charles, you look overdressed." He said. Uncle Charles rolled his eyes. 

"So do you, where is Pierre?" he said. Draco shrugged. He went over to the mirror and checked out his reflection. He slicked down his hair and checked out his outfit. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, and a black tuxedo jacket, along with black dress pants. "Son you look fine," Uncle Charles said. Draco nodded. 

"I know." He said. Uncle Charles chucked. 

"Where is that boy…" he muttered. Draco sighed and went outside. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"You! What the heck are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione hissed. Malfoy looked at her with disgust. 

"I had no inkling that you were going to be here Mudblood. And if I knew, I wouldn't have come!" he said. Hermione stomped her foot on the ground. 

"Whatever, just, leave me alone ok?" she said. He shrugged. 

"And you think I'm going to listen to you?" he asked. She clenched her fist then spun around and stalked away. Draco chuckled to himself. 

"May I take your jacket sir?"

"No, I'm fine," Draco said tonelessly. He kept his eyes on Hermione as she mingled with other people in the crowd. "She doesn't look half bad…" he muttered. 

Meanwhile Hermione was meeting several new people, but her mind was still on Malfoy. Out of all the people who could have appeared at the party, Draco had to come. She was pissed off. What was he doing here anyway? She thought. She sighed and went over to Lucie. 

"Why Hermione, who is that charming young man who is standing by the stairs?" she asked. Hermione looked over at the stairwell and saw Draco standing with a glass of champagne. 

"Oh, um, a school mate," she said sounding embarrassed. Lucie looked at her. 

"Oh really?" she said with a sly smile. Hermione grimaced.

"Oh please. I would never associate myself with him if my life depended on it." She said. 

"That was the same thing that I had said about Pierre." She said. 

"Well Pierre is not a Malfoy." Hermione said. Lucie looked at her. 

"He's a Malfoy?" she asked is a whisper. Hermione nodded. 

"What's wrong Lucie?" she asked. Lucie shook her head. 

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Don't worry," she said. Hermione's eyes narrowed. 

"Tell me Lucie--" Hermione was cut off by the tapping of a glass. "Listen Lucie, you have to tell me what happened ok?" she said. Lucie turned away and began wheeling away from her, and going toward the table. Hermione shook her head and began making her way to the table. She looked for her name on one of the cards and found that she was sitting right between Pierre and Malfoy. "Oh great, just what I needed," she muttered. She sighed and sat down on the seat. Two minutes later Pierre arrived and sat next to Hermione. Malfoy came too. 

"Oh great, just what I need, to sit next to the Muggle Mudblood for dinner. I might accidentally throw up my food if I have to look at your face too long Granger." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. 

"Please Malfoy, shut up and have some respect." She said angrily. 

"Potty and Weasel aren't here to defend you Granger, so what are you going to do?" he asked. Hermione turned to him. 

"Listen Malfoy, if you don't shut your bloody face, I'll slap you so hard you'll fly all the way to Moaning Myrtle's toilet." She said. He gawked at her. 

"I didn't think that you had it in you Granger," he said. She rolled her eyes. 

"Excuse me Mademoiselle," interrupted Pierre. Hermione turned to him. 

"Yes Pierre?" she asked. 

"Well, do you know why Lucie seems so sad?" he asked her. Hermione looked at her cousin and shrugged. 

"I have no clue." She said. Pierre nodded. 

"I should go to her, should I not?" he asked. She sighed. 

"It may look inappropriate don't you think?" she asked. He nodded. 

"You are right. Pardon my manners, I forgot to tell you how stunning you look tonight." Hermione was taken aback. 

"Uh, why, thank you Pierre." She said. Malfoy was snickering at her side and she elbowed him in the stomach. 

"Ow, why'd you do that for?" he asked. She shrugged. 

"You were beginning to annoy me." She said. He rolled his eyes. Mama stood up and looked around. 

"If I could have your attention please!" she said. Everyone became silent. Even Malfoy stopped giggling when he looked at the woman. "Welcome all. You have been invited here to have dinner with us in our humble abode, on the occasion that is to be arriving soon. The wedding of Pierre and Lucie." A round of polite applause broke out. "I invite you to enjoy yourselves, please, you may begin your feast. We will be dancing later on, I hope you all have come prepared." She said with a small grin. Hermione sighed and then dug into the food that began magically appearing on her plate. 

4) The Balcony 

Dinner had been finished and so many people were milling about. Hermione went out on the balcony and looked down at the huge city. The place looked beautiful in the moonlight and she shivered when a cold wind blew. Suddenly someone draped their jacket around her shoulders. She turned around and saw Pierre. "Why, Pierre, um, thank you, but I'm not really cold." She said handing him the jacket. He shook his head. 

"No Hermione, you must take it. It is very cold out here, and I have no use of it." He said.

"Well, uh, that's very nice of you," she said. He smiled and looked out at the city. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. 

"Yes it is, I enjoy looking out at the city." She said. 

"So do I." Said Pierre. She turned away and then walked to the next end of the balcony. She looked down and then she saw the lake. 

"Oh my. Pierre, I forgot that there was a lake here," she said turning around. When she looked no one was there. She looked around and shook her head. She pulled off the jacket and hung it on the balcony. She began looking at the lake when suddenly someone pushed her. She screamed and grabbed on to the balcony. "What the! Malfoy!" she spitted out with fury. He was standing behind her laughing madly. "Oh my God how could you do that!!!" she shouted. She went over to him and slapped him on the face. He looked at her with an evil glint in his eyes. There was a red imprint of her hand on his cheek, and then tears began filling in her eyes. "I have never met a bigger idiot than you Malfoy!" she screamed. She hit him in the chest and then began walking away. He grabbed on to her hand. "Leave me alone Malfoy!" she shouted. She wrenched her hand away and left the balcony. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sorry if it's kind of short!! I wanted to just do this today cause I had a lot of work to do!! Please review!! Thanks for the other reviews!!

_ A Poem. _

_ Time was swiftly going by and I glanced up _

_ And looked at the clock_

_ The hands were spinning wildly _

_ And it was then I realized that I was only dreaming._

^_^ *_* -_- :)

"Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl.  

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check.  I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP fic.  Review please!!!!!**

 *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

6) Passio Revivo

Hermione was wiping her eyes as she walked up the stairs.  She was so pissed off at Malfoy at that moment; she knew that she would have killed him if she had gotten the chance.  She went up to her room and slammed the door.  She went over to her bed and she sat down, in the process, pulling out the ribbon from her hair.  Suddenly someone knocked on the door.  "Go away!" she shouted.  

"You send mama away?" a voice said.  She stood up and ran to the door.  

"Oh, pardon my rudeness!" she said when she opened the door.  Mama smiled at her and then began walking in the room.  Hermione pushed the door to close it, but it remained slightly ajar.  

"Are you all right dear?" Mama asked.  Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded.  

"Just a little…problem." She said.  Mama nodded.  

"Was it the Malfoy child?" she asked.  Hermione looked up startled, and nodded.  

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.  

"A simple spell.  Your first lesson," Mama said.  Hermione looked at her.  

"Lesson?" she asked.  Mama nodded.  

"The spell is used to generate the memories of a place.  Quite useful at times," she said.  

"But what does that have to do with healing?" she asked.  

"Well, you have to be a skilled healer, but you have to learn several things too." She said.  Hermione nodded.  

"So what's the incantation?" she asked.  Mama pulled out her wand and stood up.  

"In order to do this, you must first concentrate.  It can take a lot of power out of you if you do it incorrectly," Hermione nodded and looked at the old woman.  Mama closed her eyes and began to concentrate.  She waved her wand and said the spell: "Passio Revivo." She said.  A light blue aura formed around her and then she went still.  A few minutes later her eyes opened.   "A success," she said. Hermione smiled.  

"Wonderful, shall I be able to try this?" she asked.  Mama nodded.  

"Do not try it here since you know what happened already, why not try it somewhere else? And remember, you can go deeper into time as you desire, Passio Revivo." She said.  Hermione nodded and she looked at Mama as she walked out of the room.  "Good Night," she said.  

"Good Night," Hermione replied.  When the door closed, she went to her dresser and pulled out her wand.  She looked at it and then grabbed her cloak.  She had some exploring to do.     

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

6) A Past Encounter  

Malfoy was sitting in the living room, bored out of his mind.  His mind occasionally ran on Granger, and he laughed every time he remembered the expression on her face.  She looked as though she was about to die.   He sighed and pulled out his wand.  He decided to take a walk outside and see what was up. 

"Lumos!" he said.   His wand began to send out a light.  He walked along the old garden path, and he saw a little building up ahead.  He decided to investigate.  He walked up to the door and when he looked in, he saw Granger with her wand.  She didn't see him, and so he slipped in and stood in the shadows. 

"Passio Revivo." She said.  He looked on as a blue light began to emanate from her and she went still.  Meanwhile…Hermione was in a world of her own…

_*"Oh my God, I'm seeing the past," she said.  The place was illuminated by candles and it was raining outside, she looked at the people who were in the room.  "It's Lucie and…that's not Pierre." She said.  She looked at the young man whom Lucie was talking to.  He had dirty blonde hair and he was holding Lucie's hand.  _

_"Oh Thomas, what will we do?" she asked him.  Thomas shook his head and looked down. _

_"I have no idea Lucie." He said.  She had not been in the accident at that time, and she was still standing.  _

_"I'm leaving for England in a few days and you have no idea what you will do? Marry me and come with me!" she said.  _

_"What will my father say?" Thomas asked.  _

_"Do I give a damn what Malfoy thinks?" she asked.  Hermione gasped.  Malfoy? This couldn't be Lucius' son! She thought.  Thomas became silent and they stood together.  Suddenly she felt as though she was being sucked out of the picture.  "Nooo!!" she screamed.  _

"Granger! What the heck is wrong with you!" Malfoy shouted.  He was shaking her wildly.  She looked at him and the concern mirrored in his eyes.  

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing!!" she shouted.  He let go of her.  

"What were you doing? You were in some sort of…trance!!" he shouted.  She rolled her eyes and picked up her wand.  

"You interrupted a very important spell!" she said.  He looked at her in disbelief.  

"A spell?" he asked.  She nodded.  

"I was…never mind." She said.  He looked at her.  

"What?" he asked.  She shook her head.  "Oh come on!" he said.  

"Malfoy, did you have a brother?" she asked.  He looked at her.  

"Why?" he asked.  She looked down.  

"Well…I…just wanted to…"

"That is none of your business Granger," he said getting up.  She pulled him back down.  

"I'll tell you what I saw." She said reluctantly.  

"What did you see?" he asked.  

"Well…I did a spell and I was transported into the past.  What I saw was…my cousin Lucie, and she…was speaking to some one named Thomas," at the mention of the name he flinched.  "Does that name mean something to you?" she asked.  He didn't answer.  

"Just go on." He said.  

"Well, they seemed to be talking about their…relationship.  And he said that his father would not approve." She said. 

"And?"

"Well you see, his father's name just happened to be Malfoy." She said.  Malfoy looked at her and said nothing.  

"Your cousin is a tramp." He said coldly.  He got up and began leaving.  

"What do you mean?" she asked.  He turned around.  

"Meet me tomorrow for lunch at the square and I'll tell you why." He said.  He walked out of the room and left her there alone.  

"Well, I guess I have a date." 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_A Poem _

_Walking alone along the sandy shore_

_I looked to the sky and saw the moon._

_It shone above and cast a white glow on the land._

_I loved that moment forever. _

_It still lives in my heart along with you._

_And now I realize how much those memories mean to me._

_Because without them I would have nothing.  _

                        ^_^                             *_*                                        -_-                            :)

                                                "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR. 

I'M REALLY TRING TO WRITE A CHAPTER A DAY, BUT I HAVE A HUGE MATH TEST TOMORROW SO I MUST GO AND STUDY NOW!!


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP fic. Review please!!!!!**

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter 7) A Short Walk 

"I can't believe that I'm doing this…" Hermione muttered. She clutched her bag closely to her and she continued to walk down the street. She was about to call a cabbie, when she saw Malfoy sitting at an Ice Cream shop a few houses down. She quickened her pace and began walking up to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. 

"Oh, Granger," he said. He turned back to his ice cream in front of him and pretended not to notice her. She sat down and ordered a chocolate and vanilla ice cream. While she waited, she looked around at the small room. She finally turned to Malfoy and sighed. 

"Well. I came here to hear something, and I'm not hearing anything." She said. 

"Here you are Mademoiselle," the waiter said bringing her the ice cream. 

"Thank You," she said. She turned back to Malfoy. "Well?" she asked. He shrugged. 

"What do you want to know?" he asked. 

"Well, for starters, who is Thomas? I already have my speculations as you might know, but I want the facts," she said. He sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, I'll tell you since you seem to be so nosy. Thomas Malfoy was my older brother. He died in a car crash and that's his life story." Malfoy said. Hermione looked at him. 

"And?" she asked. 

"And what?" he asked sounding annoyed. She shrugged. 

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss," she said. He shrugged. 

"I didn't really care about him anyway." He said. Hermione looked at him and then shook her head. 

"Why?" she asked softly. 

"He wasn't really like a brother to me. He was just there, and he didn't really bother with us much anyway. He…he didn't like being a Malfoy, and he was terribly scared of our father…" he said with his voice trailing off. 

"And what about you? Do you enjoy being a Malfoy?" she asked. He shrugged. 

"Sometimes," he said. "But sometimes, I feel as though I have to live up to my father's expectations," he said. She nodded. 

"I…understand what you feel. Sometimes, I get pressured in feeling that I have to be the best." She said. He laughed. 

"Yeah, you should know Granger." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have problems?" she asked. 

"Actually _you_ have on a quite number of occasions." He said. She laughed. 

"I have?" she said. He smiled and nodded. "You know, this is the first time that I'm actually seeing you laugh with me and not at me," she said. He looked away and his smile faded. There was an awkward silence, and they sat quietly eating their ice cream. "I should be going now," she said. He looked at her. 

"Um…do you want me to walk with you?" he asked. She looked at him and then shrugged. 

"Um…well, if you like." She said. He paid for the ice cream and they left the shop. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Malfoy and Hermione were walking down the street, quietly. They hadn't said anything much, until Hermione spoke up. "Um, so how's Pansy?" she asked. He looked at her and shrugged. 

"How should I know?" he asked. She grinned. 

"Don't you two go out?" she asked. He looked at her. 

"Really? Since when?" he asked sarcastically. She looked at him. 

"You mean, you two aren't a couple?" she asked. He shook his head. 

"You actually think that I would go out with an idiot like Pansy? Sure she's a full-blooded witch, but I don't care. She's stupid." He said. She smiled. 

"Wonderful. So I've been deceived all these years…" she said. 

"I guess so…" he said with a grin. She shook her head. "Look, I just want to…never mind." He said. 

"What?" she asked. He stopped walking. 

"Well, I don't usually do this for Mudbloods, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for um, pushing you…" he stuttered out. She looked at him. 

"You're apologizing?" she asked incredulously. He looked away. 

"Don't get to comfortable or anything," he said. She laughed. "What?" he asked. She said nothing but kept on laughing. "Stop it Granger," he said. She looked at him and continued to laugh. He rolled his eyes. "I knew that it was a bad idea," he said angrily. She composed her self and looked at him as he began to walk away. She ran up to him and touched his arm. 

"Malfoy, wait." She said. "Please, you still didn't answer all my questions," she said. 

"Finished laughing?" he asked coldly. She nodded with a small grin on her face. "Well what is it?" he asked. She sighed. 

"Yesterday, you called my cousin Lucie a tramp. Why?" she asked. He looked at her. 

"Because, she's getting married to Pierre. And do you know what?" Pierre is my uncle's family."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Is he a Malfoy too?" Malfoy shook his head. 

"No. He's the son of my aunt's brother. He's not a Malfoy, but his best friend was." He said. She looked at him. 

"You mean that Thomas was his best friend?" she asked in a shaky voice. He nodded. 

"Things just keep getting more complicated." He said. She nodded and sighed. They walked along in silence till they reached to Hermione's lodging. "Well, I guess this is where I leave you." He said. She nodded and looked at the house. "I guess I'll see you at the next party." she said. He nodded and looked around. "I think that I'm going to have a talk with Lucie now," she said. He nodded. 

"Good luck." He said. She nodded. He began walking away and then Hermione bit her lip. 

"Truce?" she said. He turned around and looked at her. He shook her outstretched hand and grinned menacingly. 

"Truce Granger. Until we reach in school." He said. She rolled her eyes. 

"Right. Don't try and murder me next time," she said. He laughed. 

"Oh don't worry about that." He said. She grinned at him and he left. 

"He is such an idiot." She said as she went through the gates. "Time to talk to Lucie…" she said. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter 8) Threats 

Lucie sat on her wheelchair and looked out through her huge window. She sighed and shook her head, while absentmindedly curling a strand of hair. There was a knock on the door and Hermione stepped in. Lucie smiled when she saw her. "Hermione! How long has it been!" she asked. 

"Um, a day," she said. Lucie nodded nervously. "Um, Lucie, are you ok? You seem sort of…"

"What?" she asked. Hermione was taken aback. 

"Let's cut to the chase ok? What's your connection to the Malfoys?" she asked. Lucie looked away. 

"I cannot speak of those things so close to my wedding." She said. Then her countenance changed. "Plus, what does my business have to do with you anyway?" she asked venomously. Hermione looked at her. 

"You were in some sort of mess back then, and I'm going to find out what it was." Hermione said. Lucie eyed her. 

"Keep your little nose out of my business Hermione, I'm warning you…" she said. Hermione got up and left the room. 

"Good Day, Lucie." She said. Lucie glared at Hermione as she walked out of her room. 

"Damn…" she muttered. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

_Dear Harry, _

_ How is your vacation so far? I hope you are enjoying yourself at the Burrow with Ron. Right now I wish that I could be there with you guys, but I'm having a little adventure here on my own. My cousin's wedding is coming soon and it seems that she was in some shady business a few years ago. I'm trying to find out what it was, and guess who I got assistance from? Malfoy!! Despite the fact that he tried to kill me by pushing me off a balcony last night, everything is pretty much ok between us. Anyway, I'll write you all soon to update you. I also learned a new spell, but I want to tell you all about it when I see you in person. Please write back and tell me if you and Ron will be able to come next week for the Summer Festival!! I'm sure that Mr. And Mrs. Weasely will let you come for a few days!! Give my love to Ron!! And say hi to the family. Bye!!_

_ Love Hermione. _

Hermione went to the little Owlery that was upstairs and she tied the letter to the Owl's leg. She looked at it as it flew away and then when it disappeared she went back to her room. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Draco had just finished taking a shower and he was dressed in his new robes that he had bought on the way home. He was combing his hair when there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" he shouted. A servant opened the door and brought him a note. 

_Malfoy, _

_ Keep yourself away from Hermione Granger or you will be in for some serious damage. I know how you Malfoy's don't like to look bad, so stay away form her for your own good!_

Malfoy looked at the piece of parchment in his hand and looked out the window. No one was there. No messenger leaving. So who sent it? He ran down the hall until he saw the man who had brought him the note. 

"Hey, who sent this to me?" he asked. The man shrugged. 

"I found it on the gate. I assumed that they for got it there. Is something wrong Master Malfoy?" he asked. Malfoy shook his head and beckoned to the man. 

"Wait outside my room. I need to send a note to someone." He said. He ran back to his room with the servant at his heels. He went to his desk and pulled out his quill. He scribbled down a note to Hermione and rolled it up. He wrote her name on it and gave it to the man. "Get this to Miss Granger at the Beaux's residence. Now. And make sure that she gets it. Understand?" he said. The man nodded and sprinted off. Draco closed the door and went over to the desk. He looked at the note again and sighed. Who could have sent something like that? He thought. He looked out the window and he saw the man leave on a horse. He just hoped that she got the note in time. He continued to comb his hair. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_A Poem_

_His eyes could not meet mine _

_And from that moment I knew that we were finished,_

_Because he had lied to me, _

_By not looking at me with love. _

_I was shocked that he would do such a thing,_

_But then again_

_What can we expect from those boys? _

_ Saiya-jin Girl _

^_^ *_* -_- :)

"Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR. 

I HOPE THAT THIS WAS A GOOD CHAPTER!! THANX. 

(I'm Lope ^_^) 

Lope: Linkin Park Rulz by the way!! Get Meteora!! It is a maaad good CD, one of the best that I've heard in a while! What do you think??

Vegeta: Well, Trunks listens to that blasted CD so much, I know almost all the songs!

Kenshin: Really? What is your favorite?

Lope: Well…that's a hard question…

Vegeta: I prefer Number eleven. It's 'Hot stuff'

*Lope Gags*

Lope: Uhh…right Vegeta…

Sanosuke: Anybody got Sake!!

Lope: I have some!! Sorry guys, time for me and Sanosuke to get drunk in the Jacuzzi!! 

Sanosuke: ^_* 


	5. Chapters 9 and 10

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl.  

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check.  I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic.  Review please!!!!!**

Chapter 9) Romance On A Bridge 

Hermione was just making her way downstairs, when the main doors opened.  A messenger was standing by the door with a piece of parchment.  A servant by the door collected the parchment and Hermione went over to him.  "That was sure fast…" she said, thinking that it was Harry who had replied.  When she took the parchment, she saw her name written on it, in an untidy scrawl, that wasn't Harry's.   She unrolled it and she saw whom it was from.  

_Granger, _

_            I got this freaky note from someone who told me to stay away from you.  Do you have any idea who sent it? It sounded pretty menacing.  I just want to tell you to be careful where you go and who you are with.  Can you meet me tonight? Did you talk to your cousin? If you did, meet me at the Bridge that's close to your house, at midnight.  Be careful.  _

_                                                                                                            Draco Malfoy _

"That's just weird…" she said.  She tucked the parchment in her pocket and she went to the hall to have a quick dinner.  

 *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 Hermione slipped on her robes and her shoes.  She had been training with Mama since after dinner.  She was learning concentration exercises where she would be able to pull out any hidden power in her body.   So far, she had managed to heal a hamster's broken leg and she felt elated at her success after only one day.  Despite the fact that it had wiped her out, she still wanted to meet Malfoy.  She made her way out, passing the guard at the door.  She told him that she was going for a stroll, and that she would be back in an hour or less.  He nodded to her as she made her way to the bridge.  

Malfoy was standing on the bridge waiting for Hermione.  He shivered in the coldness and tried to extract some more warmth for his robes.  He saw a figure making their way with their wand lighting, and he knew it to be Hermione.  When she reached to where he was standing, he saw how tired she looked.  

"You look terrible Granger, what the hell happened to you?" he asked.  She looked at him.  

"Oh, I was…training." She said.  

"Training?"

"Look Malfoy, I'm really tired and I don't have the patients to explain right now, so just tell me what this is about." She said irritably.  He pulled out the parchment and gave it to her.  She read the note and sighed.  

"So what's the verdict." He asked.  She looked at him and smiled. 

"Malfoy.  You called me all the way out here at twelve o'clock in the night to show me this?" she asked waving the parchment around.   Her anger was building.  

"I'm concerned--"

"Oh, why all of a sudden?" she asked.  

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.  She put her hand to her head and tried to steady her self.  She fell forward and he caught her in his arms.  "Granger!" he said.  He was holding her around the waist with one hand and touching her face with the next.    

"Hmm…" she said.  She began to awaken and she opened her eyes.  The first thing she saw was Malfoy's eyes staring into hers.   "What happened?" she asked.    He sighed a sigh of relief.  

"You went crazy on me," he said.  She looked at him and then when she noticed the intensity at which he was staring at her she blushed and turned away.  

"I…I did?" she asked.  He nodded.  

"You were yelling at me and then you just…passed out…you scared the living hell out of me!" he said.  She looked at him.  "Are you ok?" he asked.  She nodded and she looked into his eyes.  

*What the hell am I doing? * She thought. 

*What am I doing? * Thought Malfoy.  The place was quiet and they were alone.  And Malfoy was leaning forward and Hermione was looking at him.  Their eyes were locked and then their lips touched.    

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 10) Thinking of It all 

Hermione was lying in bed and she couldn't fall asleep.  She had kissed Malfoy about twenty minutes ago and she still couldn't stop thinking of it.  She kept on twisting and turning but she couldn't get his taste out of her mouth.  He had a sort of peppermint taste in his mouth, and he kissed like a boss.  He was perfect.  And she was glad, for some reason, that her first real kiss was someone who _knew _how to kiss.  She sighed and then her mind wandered on the note that he had been sent.  Who had sent it to him? She began to brainstorm, and only one person came to her mind.  Lucie.  

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 "What the hell is wrong with me…" said Malfoy.  He was pacing his room.  "Kissing a Mudblood?" he said angrily.  He went over to his desk and banged his fist on the polished wood.   He sat down on the chair and then he realized something.  He had enjoyed the kiss.  She was fresh, and she had liked it too, despite the fact that she had run off after they had pulled away.  He wondered what she was doing now.  "Damnit." He muttered.  He picked up his quill and he began writing, as he had nothing to do.  He couldn't fall asleep, and he kept on tasting that cotton candy sweetness that was in her mouth.  He kept on remembering the way she looked at him and the way that she had passionately returned his kiss.  He felt the softness of her lips.  "Fuck." He said.  He continued writing on the parchment, not knowing what he was writing at all.   

 ^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

The day was sunny and warm.  There were breezes blowing and Hermione was sitting out by the lake.  Lucie hadn't come down at all and she was alone, except for a few people.  She looked across at the surface and she felt the sun on her face, which was quite good.  She had received a letter from Harry saying that they would be able to come for two days.  That was good enough for her.  She decided that she would leave Lucie alone and she would continue her training with Mama.   She was also trying to forget Malfoy, but apparently he wouldn't let her.  

"Granger," he said.  She turned around and she saw him towering over her.  

"Oh, Malfoy, hi." She said nervously.    He sat down next to her.  

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened last night." He said.  She rubbed her arm. 

"It's no problem.  I'm sorry too," she said.  He nodded and looked out at the lake.  

"It looks great.  Wanna take a swim?" he asked.  She looked at him and he grinned. "Don't worry, I don't bite." He said pulling off his shirt.   She looked at him and then she decided to go.  They raced each other into the water and splashed all around like a bunch of kids.  Who would think that a day would come when she would be swimming with Malfoy?  They goofed around a bit and then he began chasing her in the water.  Hermione ran toward the shore, but he caught up with her and caught her around the waist.  He spun her around and she was laughing wildly, until she realized where she was and whom she was with.  When he let her go the faced each other.  "Malfoy I can't do this, I'm sorry." She said.  He looked at her.  

"What do you mean?" he asked as she walked away.  

"We have hated each other from the moment we set eyes on each other.  You have humiliated me and called me names in front of almost the whole school on countless occasions.  And what am I doing? I'm here, in Paris, with you, at the lake, having fun!!" she shouted angrily.  He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  

"Aren't you at least going to give me a chance?" he asked.  She looked at him and looked into his eyes.   "I'm suddenly not a human being who has…feelings?" he asked.  She looked down because she knew that he was right.  She looked at him and sighed.  

"Fine.  It all depends on how you treat me tonight at the dinner party.  We'll be at your side." She said.  She wrenched free and went to the shore.  She gathered her stuff and left.  

 ^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_ A Haiku _

_Glancing at the sky_

_And looking into your eyes_

_Gave me a great peace._

_                                                                                    Saiya-jin Girl _

                        ^_^                             *_*                                        -_-                            :)

                                                "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!

HOWS THE ROMANCE GOING SO FAR? IS THERE ANYTHING MISSING?

(I'm Lope ^_^) 

Sanosuke: Hey what's up?

Lope: Nothing much man.  Have you seen Kenshin anywhere?

Sanosuke: Actually, he was "hanging out" with Kaoru, in the dojo.  

Lope: Ohhh I see…

Sanosuke: You do?

Lope: Yeah. Let's go chill.

Sanosuke: Sure.  You got sake?

Lope: *sigh* ^-^


	6. Chapters 11 and 12

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

11) A Second Dinner Party 

Hermione was dressed in a black dress that reached up to her knees and it was covered by a new set of scarlet robes that she had recently bought. She was looking absolutely stunning and she was looking for Malfoy. She spotted him by a table with a glass of champagne. He had not seen her yet. Lucie was wheeled in and she cast a glance at Hermione that made her shiver. Pierre was smiling at Lucie and then he looked up and saw Hermione. He smiled at her and waved. She waved back reluctantly, and looked again at Lucie who was staring at her like she was a mad woman. Hermione went over to the table and took a glass from the waiter. 

"Granger." Said a voice. She turned around and she saw Malfoy grinning at her. She rolled her eyes. 

"I have a name you know." She said. He laughed. 

"So," he said. She sighed. 

"Whatever, so, aren't you going to show me around?" she asked. He looked at the room. 

"Well, sure why not. Do you want to see my room?" he asked with a menacing grin. 

"Please. I wouldn't go in there for a million Galleons." She said. He laughed. 

"I'll show you the study." He said. She sighed and began following him. "It's really nice you know. Lot's of books…" he said laughing. 

"You're an idiot Malfoy." She said sounding annoyed. He shrugged and took her up the stairs. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

They arrived in the study a few minutes later and Hermione was breathless when she saw the place. There were literally hundreds of shelves, lined from top to bottom with books and parchments. She looked at the ceiling and at the intricate carvings of fairies and mermaids. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling and there were huge curtains at the windows. "Oh my God." She said. He looked at her and at the expression on her face. "I've…I've never seen anything like this…" she said. She walked over to a shelf and she ran her hand up the spine of the books. "The room…it's beautiful…"she said. Malfoy smiled and he went over to the window. 

"The view from here is magnificent." He said. She went over to the window and he pulled the curtain. She looked out and smiled. 

"It is." She said. They stood in silence until Malfoy spoke up. 

"So do you have any idea who could've sent me that note?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. 

"There's only one person who could have done it." She said. 

"Who?" he asked. 

"Well…Lucie." She said. He looked at her. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and looked away. 

"Lucie has been so nice to me, and now, she's really mean. She thinks that I'm on to her secrets or something…" she said. Malfoy nodded and began walking away. 

"Well, what are we going to do?" he asked. She looked at him. 

"Nothing." She said. He looked at her. 

"What do you mean nothing?" he asked. She shrugged. 

"What can she honestly do to me? I mean she's on a wheelchair for God's Sake." She said. He laughed. 

"You know Granger, you can never cease to amaze me." He said. She rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever." She said. "Well, we should be getting back to the dining room now." She said. He nodded and they left the room. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

12) Mess in the Corridor 

"Hermione dear, why don't you come and take a photograph with your cousin?" asked one of her aunts. Hermione tried to leave but she was practically dragged to stand next to Lucie. 

"Enjoying yourself with Malfoy?" Lucie asked coldly. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"What is your deal?" Hermione snapped. 

"Girls! Pose for the picture! Smile!" the photographer said. Hermione snapped. 

"No, I'm not taking any pictures with you!" she said to Lucie.

"Neither am I!" Lucie said angrily. Everyone looked at the two girls in confusion. 

"What is going on here?" Pierre asked coming out from behind. He looked from Lucie to Hermione. None of them answered. "You two need to stop this fighting!" he said. The whole place had become silent and no one spoke. Hermione looked down and then she realized how foolish she had been. Uncle Charles looked around nervously and then he tried to break the ice. 

"Why don't we start up the music?" he asked. The band began playing and then everyone began retreating to their dancing partners. Hermione made her way to the drinks table and grabbed a glass of champagne. She drank form the crystal glass and then she saw Pierre standing in front of her. 

"Hermione, may I speak to you?" he asked. She looked around and realized that she was looking for Malfoy. 

"Uh…sure." She said. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the hall. They were in the huge corridor and it was empty. "Well, what did you want to speak about?" she asked. He looked around. 

"Well, what is Mama's interest in you?" he asked. She looked at him suspiciously. 

"Why do you want to know?" she asked. He shrugged. 

"I just thought that I should know," he said. She looked around nervously. 

"Well, that's between Mama and I for now." She said. He placed his hand on the wall blocking her escape. She could have left anytime if she had just pulled out her wand, but she didn't. 

"Tell me please." He said. She shook her head and gently pushed him away. At the same moment, Malfoy had opened the door and he saw her. He had a look of disgust on his face and he shot Hermione a look of malice. She looked at him and then she called him. 

"Malfoy!" she said running after him. He had already left the corridor and was headed outside. Pierre was left alone and he smiled to himself. 

"Wonderful…it's all falling into place now…" he said. He pulled out a cigarette and he pulled out his lighter. "Everything is perfect…" 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione was running outside looking for Malfoy. She sowed to a walk and then she found him leaning against a tree. "So, once a Mudblood, always a Mudblood. Is that why you told me to meet you outside in the corridor? So I could see you kissing your own cousin's fiancé?" she looked at him. 

"I never told you to meet me outside!" she said. He looked at her. 

"Yes you did. Someone said that you had told them, to tell me, to meet you outside." He said angrily. She rolled her eyes. 

"No I did not." She said. He looked at her. 

"And what about Pierre?" he asked bitterly. "Why were you kissing him?" he asked. 

"Did you actually see me kissing Pierre?" she asked angrily. She stomped her foot on the ground. "Did you give me a chance to explain what was happening!" she shouted. He looked at her and saw that she was getting pissed off. He sighed and then sank down on the floor, leaning against the tree. 

"I'm sorry…I just snapped." He said. 

"You'd better be damnit!" she said. She sank down next to him and sighed. 

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened?" he asked. 

"Well give me a moment!" she snapped. He looked away and then she began. 

"I was drinking some champagne, and then Pierre came and asked to speak to me, he took me into the corridor and then he asked me what business did I have with Mama."

"Uh huh." 

"And I told him that I couldn't tell him, and then he said that I should, and I said no. And then he just put his hand on the wall and then you came along." She said. He looked at her and then sighed. 

"I apologize." He said. She looked at him. 

"Its ok." She said finally. He smiled and then lay down on the grass. 

"So, what now?" he asked. She shrugged and then looked at the sky. 

"Harry and Ron might be coming next week." She said. He groaned. 

"Potty and Weasel?" he asked. She nodded. "Aww man, we don't need them here now do we?" he asked. She grinned and looked at him. 

"Actually, they will be a good break from you." She said. He looked at her. 

"Oh come on. Tell me that you haven't enjoyed my company." He said. 

"I haven't enjoyed your company." She said. He looked at her. She laughed. "I'm just kidding." She said. "Although I don't like admitting it, I guess that the little time that I spent with you was…enjoyable." She said. He looked at her. 

"So am I still a psycho Slytherin student?" he asked. She laughed and her eyes sparkled. 

"Of course you are. Once a psycho, always a psycho." She said. He rolled his eyes. 

"Once a know it all…always a know it all…" he said. She looked at him angrily. 

"I am not a know it all!" she said. 

"Yes you are. You answer all the questions in class, and pass all your tests. You're a freaking nerd…" he said. She looked at him. 

"I am not!" she said indignantly. He grinned. 

"I just love to piss people off." He said. She sighed. 

"I suppose it's in your nature…" she said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. She shrugged. 

"You tell me." She said. He said nothing, but he looked into the sky. They sat quietly under the moonlight and in the starlight. He looked at her and then he touched her hand. She looked at him and then smiled at him. She turned away and looked at the sky once more. He moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms. 

"Its kind of chilly out here…" he said. She gasped and then she relaxed in his arms. She looked at him and he looked at her tenderly. He planted a small kiss on her cheek and she blushed. 

"You're getting a little too comfortable Malfoy," she said. He grinned. 

"I know…" he said kissing her neck. She pulled away and grinned at him. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not going to happen," she said sternly. He looked at her. 

"Please…" he said. She shook her head. 

"You could have at least picked somewhere more romantic than in front your house leaning against a tree…" she said. He sighed and looked into the sky. What could go wrong? He thought. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_ A Poem_

_ Time was passing by in the garden_

_ Life and death were my only options left_

_ Or I could lie in your arms_

_ Which I thought was a better punishment! _

^_^ *_* -_- :)

"Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!

HOWS THE ROMANCE GOING SO FAR? IS THERE ANYTHING MISSING?

(I'm Lope ^_^) 

Lope: Sanosuke has lost his mind. 

Sanosuke: That's a lie!

Lope: Go away!!

Sanosuke: Hee hee….hey you got sake?

Lope: Actually….


	7. Chapters 13 and 14

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

13) Training 

Pierre was smoking a cigarette in the garden, when Lucie rolled up in her wheelchair. He turned to her and smiled. 

"How are you darling?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. 

"So how did it go last night? Did you manage to make him angry?" she asked. Pierre nodded. 

"He was pissed off." He said. 

"Do you know if they made up?" she asked. He shrugged. 

"I hope not," he said. Lucie nodded. 

"She is such a little brat! Even Mama won't tell me why she is here! I can't stand her anymore. For a while she was tolerable, but now she had become a menace to me." Lucie said. Pierre smiled. 

"Why? The girl has only been here a few days, give her a chance." He said. She shook her head angrily and glared at him. 

"Do you favor her to me?" she asked venomously. He laughed and turned to her. 

"Of course not." He said. She smiled and began absentmindedly playing with her hair. 

"Well, I must now devise a new way to ruin her days. If she has indeed broken up with Malfoy, that is one point for me." She said. Pierre looked at her. 

"What are you planning on doing next?" he asked blowing smoke out of his mouth. 

"Well, you will help me devise a plan, will you not?"

"Oui, of course." He said. She smiled and nodded. 

"Come, would you like to go and have lunch?" she asked. He nodded and rose up. He threw down the cigarette and he smashed it with his foot, then he began wheeling her out of the garden. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"You must concentrate!" Mama said. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She had been training all morning and she was pooped out. She grasped onto her wand and placed it over the bunny. 

"_Mendio Totallo_!" she said. A green light shot out of her wand and it hit the bunny. A few seconds later the light disappeared and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Mama went over to the rabbit and gingerly touched the leg. 

"Success!" she said. "The leg has been healed." She said. Hermione smiled and went over to the rabbit. 

"He's so cute." She said. Mama went over to the window and looked outside. 

"You are doing well so far." She said. Hermione looked up and nodded. 

"I'm glad." She said. 

"Yes. You will be able to heal Lucie soon. When I give you a few more lessons, you will be able to use your power to its full extent." She said. Hermione flinched at the sound of Lucie's name. 

"Oh, I forgot that I had to heal Lucie…" she said. Mama smiled. 

"Well, I will leave you to ponder your problems. I suggest you get dressed though. Malfoy will be arriving soon. I think he wants to take you to lunch." She said. And with that, she slowly made her way out the room. Hermione looked at Mama and then she went over to the window. She sighed and began thinking about Lucie and Pierre. 

"It seems as though they're both up to something…like they're just trying to ruin me…" she said. She sighed again and went to change. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"What do you mean Malfoy is coming here!" Lucie said angrily. Pierre shrugged. 

"My friend just told me," he said to Lucie. She looked at him and sighed. 

"So that means that they are still together…" she said. Pierre nodded. "What are we going to do?" she said. Pierre shrugged and looked around at the room. "Someone has to…attack them!" 

"Don't you think that you're going a little to far?" he said. She looked at him. 

"No. She deserves to be attacked…" she said. Pierre sighed. 

"I will contact Jean then," he said. She smiled and nodded. 

"Bring him here, and then you take your owl and follow that girl and the boy. Send an owl to us telling where they are. Jean will take care of the rest." She said. He nodded and left the room. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Hermione, I want to take you to lunch. No, um, how are you today? Want to get something to eat?" Malfoy was walking down the street, practicing how to greet Hermione. He sighed and looked up, seeing that he was almost at her house. He kept on walking and when he got there, Hermione was already dressed and standing by the gate. 

"What took you?" she said. He stared at her. 

"How'd you know I was coming?" he asked. She smiled. 

"Don't worry, so, where are we going?" she asked. He laughed and took her hand. 

"Come on I'll show you." He said. "My Uncle told me about this place and I wanted to see it." He said. 

"Where is it?" she asked. 

"Just follow me and I'll take you," he said. She smiled and nodded. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

14) Use of Power

"The Cruciatus Curse." Lucie said. Jean looked at her and whistled. 

"You must have it in for somebody." He said with his think French drawl. She nodded. 

"Don't worry about that, just do it." She said. He smiled and nodded. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and glanced out the window. 

"When is Pierre going to send that damn owl?" he muttered. Lucie closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. 

"You of all people should know how to wait." She said. He smiled and nodded. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione and Malfoy were at a lake. The place was deserted, but it was beautiful. There were hundreds of trees, all laden with fruit and flowers, and there were plants and so many things. There was a swing and a small gardening shed that looked deserted. In short, the place looked like a secret garden. 

"This place is beautiful…" she said. He smiled and nodded. 

"My uncle said that he proposed to my aunt here." He said. She smiled and sat on an old bench. 

"That must have been romantic." She said. He rolled his eyes and kicked a stone in the water. "Well sit down." She said. He sighed and sat next to her. They sat in silence for a while until they heard a rustle in the bushes. 

"What was that?" he said. She turned around and looked. 

"I don't see anything." She said. He looked. 

"Are you sure? I could have sworn--" he was cut off when someone jumped up and yelled:

"_Crucio_!" The wand was aimed at Malfoy and immediately he was taken in spasms of intense pain. 

"Oh my god!" Hermione shouted. She pulled out her wand and she aimed at the intruder. "_Expeliarmus!" _she shouted. The person's wand was blown out of his hand and he was blown several feet away. Malfoy was still on the ground writhing in pain. Hermione ran over to Malfoy and looked at him. "Oh my god!" she said. The attacker took his want and apparated off the grounds. Hermione was crying as she looked at Malfoy. She looked at the wand in her hand and decided to try the spell; she had to help him after all. She closed her eyes and she held her wand tightly in her hand. She began to build up her power and when she felt it welling up inside of her, she said the incantation. 

"_Mendio Totallo!" _said. She watched as the green light shot out of her wand. She waited to see what would happen to him, and to see if she was indeed a healer. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^_ A Poem_

_ Trails of tears were _

_ Running down my face._

_The diamonds from my eyes _

_As he called them. _

_And I looked at his eyes and cried even more._

_As I tried to bring him back to life._

_He would never leave me, _

_I thought, _

_And I cried when he never came back. _

^_^ *_* -_- :)

"Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

**A/N: SO HOW'D YOU LIKE THE CLIFF HANGER????**

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID. I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~) 

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

(I'm Lope ^_^) 

Lope: Today I will be speaking to Harry and Ron. What's up guys?

Harry: Nothing much

Ron: I hate being poor….

Harry: Er…

Lope: Any way, so how do you think my story is going so far?

Harry: Rowling has nothing on you! Heck, she could've made the characters and you could have written the story!

Ron: I hate being poor…

Lope: -_-

Harry: He's going through puberty….

Lope: And you know all of this? How?

Harry: Well…er…that's between us…

Lope: Right…

Sanosuke: Hey, guys, wanna drink some sake?

Lope: Hell yeah! Lets go Harry!

Harry: Ok.

Ron: I hate being poor…

Everyone: -_- ……


	8. Chapters 15 and 16

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

15) New Relation 

"You did it?" Lucie asked Jean. He nodded and fingered a bruise that was on his head. 

"That girl disarmed me. I hit the floor and got a nasty bruise!" he said. She smiled and nodded. 

"Good, but anyway, Pierre will see that you get paid." She said. Jean nodded and left the room. When he left, Pierre came into the room. He sat on the couch and looked at Lucie. 

"So are you happy now? You must have killed the poor boy." He said tonelessly. She laughed. 

"Yes, and he's not poor. He's very rich. I just hope that he dies." She said. Pierre sighed and pulled out a cigarette. She glared at him. 

"No smoking in the living room please." She said. He rolled his eyes and got up and left. She sat quietly in her wheelchair and sighed. She hoped that he really did die. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione watched as the light came out of her wand and hit Malfoy's body. He was in pain, she could tell. His whole face was pale and his hands were clenched in fists. She began mumbling a small prayer to herself and then his eyes opened. 

"Oh my God, Draco, Draco are you all right?" she asked. She leaned over and looked at him. His gray eyes stared into her brown ones and she broke into a smile as the tears leaked out of her eyes. He painfully rose and she hugged him. "How are you feeling?" she asked. He looked at his hand and moved his fingers. 

"How…how did you do that?" he asked. His face was still pale. She looked at her wand and then squealed in delight. 

"I did it! I can't believe it!" she said. She hugged him again and he hugged her back. He was confused. 

"Did what?" he asked. She pulled away and looked at him. 

"Do you remember that I told you that I was training?" she said. He nodded. "Well, I healed you!" she said. "I used a spell, that was able to heal, and you were about to die Malfoy!" she said. He looked at her and then he pulled her in a huge hug. 

"Thanks Granger," he said while hugging her. She hugged him back and then they pulled away. "Who did this to me?" he asked. Her face immediately became ashen. 

"I have no idea," she said. "He had thick dark hair," she said. 

"What was he wearing?" Malfoy asked. 

"Um, a blue shirt, and a pair of jeans." She said. He nodded. 

"Someone tried to kill me Granger," he said. She nodded and looked around. "Someone has been trying to mess with us from day one. First, someone tells me to meet you in the corridor, and you didn't say that. Now, someone tries to kill me with the Cruciatus Curse. Its all very strange," he said. 

"And then the note." She said. Malfoy nodded. They sat in silence and pondered. "There's only one person who would do this, but, why would she?" she asked. 

"Who your cousin?" he asked. She nodded. He shrugged. 

"I don't understand." She said. He sighed and shook his head. 

"Well, don't worry about that now. Its all over." He said. She shook her head. 

"No its not. How can it be over!" she said. "She'll go to any length to do something to us." She said. He sighed and then took her hand. 

"Listen Granger. You saved me, and I'm really thankful for that--"

"Don't thank me Malfoy." She said. 

"I have to thank you." He said squeezing her hand gently. She blushed and looked away. "And, well, I'm not going to spend the rest of my holiday in fear." He said. She smiled and looked at him.

"I know, but we weren't scared today, and look at what happened." She said. 

"Yes, I know. I'm not going to be scared, but alert." He said. She nodded. "So you're going to have to be careful. And not just for you—for me too." He said. She gasped. "Hermione, will you…will you be my girlfriend?" She stared at him and then she turned away. 

"I…"

"You don't have to answer now…but--" she put her finger on his lips and tears came into her eyes. 

"Hush." She said. She began crying freely now and he took her hand and kissed it. 

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. She smiled and then she hugged him. 

"You've figured me all out Malfoy…" she said. He smiled and nodded. 

"I know." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The Next Day:

_Hermione_

_Ron and I will be arriving a little earlier than expected. We'll be there tonight! Pick us up at 9!! _

_ Harry _

Hermione smiled and tucked the parchment in her drawer. She left her room and went to see Mama. She was sitting in the living room knitting, and suddenly, she reminded her of Madame Defarge from A Tale Of Two Cities. 

"Mama, I need transportation." She said. Mama smiled. 

"For your friends?" she asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Very well then, just tell Jacques." She said. Hermione nodded and then began leaving the room. "Congratulations. You healed your friend from the curse yesterday. Very impressive." Hermione smiled and nodded. 

"Thank you," she said. Mama nodded and then Hermione left. 

Suddenly, an idea hit her. She looked at her watch and saw that she had enough time. She went to her room and changed into her robes. She grabbed her wand and then she left the house. She hoped that her idea would work. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

16) Breaking the News 

Malfoy sank down into the bubbles in the bath and he sighed. What a holiday. He was still in shock about the attack, but even more at his boldness. He had actually asked a mudblood to be his girlfriend. But he couldn't help it. She was pretty, and she was smart, and she was witty. Wittier than she usually was if he was permitted to say so. He had felt like a complete idiot when she had begun to cry. He couldn't believe it. He was usually the suave one around females, but Granger made him see that he was just like everyone else, except he had a bigger ego. He sighed and began playing with the bubbles. What would Crabbe and Goyle think? Most importantly, what would his father think? That would be a whole new episode. His father was already pressuring him to join the 'Dark Side', but he had no interest in those things and his father knew it. He sank lower into the water and then he closed his eyes. Someone was out to separate him and Granger. He wouldn't let that happen. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione was back in the spot where Malfoy and she had been attacked. She went over to the spot where the man had emerged and she pulled out her wand. She closed her eyes and she said the incantation to go into the past. She felt herself being pulled away and a moment later, she was seeing the past. She saw the man crouching down behind the bush and then she took a good look of his face. She had seen him somewhere but where? She looked at him and then she heard him mutter something. 

"Lucie had better pay me good for this…" he said. She gasped and then she saw herself and Malfoy sitting on the bench. She closed her eyes and then she zoomed out of the memory. She found herself back in the present and she sighed. She looked around again and sighed. It was Lucie who was behind it all. She was the one who had plotted to have she and Malfoy killed. She shoved her wand back in her robes and she began walking back home. At least she knew for sure now who was behind it all. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Hermione!" 

"Harry! Ron!" She ran forward and she gave Harry a huge hug. "I'm so happy to see you guys!" she said. She turned to Ron and gave him a hug too. 

"So, where's all the fine French women?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Is that all you think about?" she asked. He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. 

"Well, most of the time. But, actually, I'm really hungry, can we get a move on it?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. 

"Sure, let's go." She said. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^While riding to the house, Hermione had updated them on all that had been going on. She had told them everything except that she was not Malfoy's girlfriend. Ron looked up. 

"So wait, why were you and Malfoy, of all people at some secluded lake?" he asked. Her face became red. 

"Well, um, you see…it's really hard to explain…" she said. Harry looked at her. 

"Please Hermione, don't tell me, that you went there willingly." He said. Ron looked at her. 

"Yeah. At least say that you were stunned and he dragged you there," he said. Hermione looked around and shook her head. 

"I…I have to tell you guys. Malfoy asked me to be his girlfriend." She said. Harry and Ron's mouths both fell open and they were shocked. 

"Are you serious?" Harry asked. She nodded and looked away. He sighed and then touched her shoulder. She looked at him and he reluctantly smiled. "I respect your decision, cause, well, you know. Just as long as he treats you right." He said. She returned his smile and then she turned to Ron. 

"Well…I suppose it's alright. Although I don't approve of you going out with that greasy slime ball…" he said. She laughed and then touched his hand. 

"Thanks Ron," she said. He smiled and then looked out the window. "Well, we're here. Come on, you guys have to get your dinner you must be starving!" she said. The car stopped and they got out. Ron and Harry were both shocked at the size of the house. 

"If the house is that bog, imagine how huge the rooms are!" he said. Harry laughed and followed Hermione into the house. 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A Haiku 

Cold breezes blowing 

In through my open window

I can think of you 

^_^ *_* -_- :)

"Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID. I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~) 

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

(I'm Lope ^_^) 

Lope: Well guys, the last time, Harry and Ron visited me and well, today I'm bored. So I'm just gonna go and drink some sake with Sanosuke. 

Sanosuke: Hey Lope! Hurry up!

Lope: See I have to go.

Legolas: Lope! Where are you going? I though you were supposed to be visiting Mirkwood with me. I was supposed to show you my "room"

Lope: Oh yeah…sorry Sano! I gotta go!

Sanosuke: Aw Damnit! Anyone wanna drink Sake with me? 

Kaoru: I do….

Kenshin: Me too…

Lope: @_@ 

Legolas: -_- 

Sanosuke:! _! 


	9. Chapters 17 and 18

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl.  

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check.  I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic.  Review please!!!!!**

17) Games 

Harry and Ron had been at the house for about two days.  The only family member that they had met was Mama and another Aunt of Hermione's.  She had kept them away from Lucie because she might have tried to kill them too.   They had spent the last two days going to the town and watching movies.  They went to the lake and they had lunch at a café.  They had not seen Malfoy, and for that, Hermione was glad.   

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Ron asked Hermione.  They were in the lounging room and Hermione was by the window.  

"Oh, we're hosting the party tonight.  It's a dinner party that we have for the upcoming wedding.  The bride and groom take turns hosting several dinner parties until the wedding." She explained.  

"Oh." He said.  "Any hot babes?" he asked.  She rolled her eyes and went up to where Harry was sitting.  She took a pillow and she threw it at Ron.  "Hey, what was that for!!" he asked.   She laughed and then he took up a pillow to throw at her, when a servant entered the room.  

"Mademoiselle Granger, there is a Monsieur Malfoy here to see you." He said.  She looked at Harry and then Ron, who had put a sour expression on his face.  

"Um, let him in." she said.  The servant nodded and left the room.  Draco stepped in and looked at Harry and Ron.  He was dressed in black pants and a normal shirt.  He was also wearing a new set of robes that was a dark green color.  His hair was slicked back and he looked devilishly handsome.  He smiled at Hermione.  

"Granger, I see Potty and Weasel have arrived." He said.  She smiled and nodded. 

"Actually its Potter and Weasly," she said with a grin.  He went over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.  It was a short kiss and he quickly pulled away, leaving her dazed.   Ron was looking at Malfoy with such malice; he could have burned a hole in his head if he wanted to.  "You're here early." She said.  He smirked.  

"I know.  I thought that we could have some…private time, since we haven't seen each other in a while…" he said.  She looked at him and their eyes came together.  She saw a look of mischief and she sighed. 

"I have to change." She said.  "Then, we can take a short walk, and come back to meet them." She said.  He looked quickly at Harry and Ron and then looked back at her.  

"Fine," he said.  She nodded and then she turned to Harry and Ron.  

"Well, I'm going to change, why don't you two get ready? I'll be back with you two in about an hour…that way you'll have enough time to get ready for the dinner." She said.  They agreed, reluctantly, and Hermione left.  Draco followed her out.  

"Where shall I meet you?" he asked.  

"I'll meet you by the door in ten minutes." She said.  He nodded and then watched her as she made her way to her room.  He went back into the room with Harry and Ron and grinned at them wickedly.  

"So, enjoying your trip?" he asked them.  Ron looked at him with disgust.  

"Yeah Malfoy.  And you? What are you playing at? Acting like you really care for Hermione." Ron spat out.  

"For your information, Weasel, I do care for her.  And if you're jealous, too bad.  You know that you liked her from day one, and now you're just pissed that you can't have her." He said.   

"I wonder what spell you used to make her go for you like that," Ron said getting up.  Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and pulled him back down.  

"Don't make a fool of yourself Ron." He said.  Malfoy smirked.  

"Your friend's right Weasel." He said.  And with that, he left the room with his robes billowing around him.  Ron shook his head and looked at Harry.  

"Why'd you stop me? I was going to give him such a bad curse…" Harry rolled his eyes and listened to Ron rant and rave.  Finally, he ended with something that stuck in Harry's mind for the rest of the afternoon.  "If she was so damn intellectual, why the hell isn't she dating someone smart! Why is she going out with our worse enemy, who has done nothing but cause us pain in every imaginable way for the past six years of our lives!"       

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hermione was walking down the corridor to meet Malfoy, when she saw a door slightly ajar.  She heard angry voices coming out and she stopped to listen. 

"What do you mean he's still alive Pierre!" said Lucie.  

"I mean, that I just saw him! When I went home a few days ago they said that he was missing! I assumed that they thought that he was taking a walk or something!"

"Well your stupid friend Jean was supposed to kill him with that curse! Its one of the unforgivables!" she said.  Hermione heard Pierre sigh and then she heard him begin to walk toward the door.  She quickly speeded up her steps and left before he saw her.  When she reached at the door, she saw Malfoy waiting for her.  

"We need to talk." She said.  "Now." She said urgently.  He took her hand and they started going into the East Wing.  "Lets find an empty room." She said.  He nodded and they continued on, until they found a deserted floor.  They went into an old library and they sat on the couch.  

"What's wrong?" he asked.  She looked at him.  

"It was Lucie." 

"What did she do?" he asked.  

"Oh you idiot! It was Lucie and Pierre, they were the ones who tried to kill you!" she said frantically.  He put his hands on her shoulders.  

"Calm down Hermione!" he said.  She took a deep breath and then she looked at him.   "Now.  You need to speak to me like a human being." He said.  She grinned and nodded.  

"Fine.  Kiss me first." She said.  He was taken aback.  

"What?" he said.  She smiled.  

"Kiss me." She said.  He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips.  He kissed lightly at first then he applied more pressure.  He pushed her down gently on the couch and kissed her again.  She looked into his eyes and she saw a desire there.  She knew that deep down within her, she longed for him as he longed for her in that one moment.  He kissed her neck and then ran his fingers through her hair.  Her heart was beating faster and so was his.  He was aroused by her scent of freshness, and she, by his overpowering scent of cologne.  "Draco…" she said.  He smiled at the way she breathed his name under him.  He kissed her neck and then he began unfastening her top.  He kissed the top of her breasts, which were perfect in her black lace bra.  She had her hands on his chest, because his cloak was on the floor along with hers.   He continued going down and placed butterfly kisses on her stomach.  She groaned in pleasure beneath him and then she opened her eyes.  They both stopped and then looked each other in the eye.  

"That's enough…" she said.  He nodded and rose up.  They both spent a few minutes fixing their clothing, and their hair and then they stopped and looked at each other.  

"I lost control back there…" he said fixing her hair.  She nodded and sighed she turned to him and began fixing his clothing.  

"Its ok." She said with a smile.   He pulled her to him and kissed her again.  He pulled away and then they began to make their way to the dinner hall.     

18) Normal Dinner 

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked angrily.  Hermione glanced at him and then motioned to the table.  

"I was talking, anyway, lets have a seat shall we." She said.  Ron cast a glance at Harry and he shook his head.  Harry pulled Ron aside and looked at him.  

"Give them a chance will you Ron?" he said.  He looked at them as they walked away to the table.  Ron shook his head.  

"Why should I?" he said angrily.  Harry shook his head.  

"You've got to let it go.  You have to let her realize her mistake for herself.  Otherwise, if you push her, she'll just become closer to him.  Hermione is very stubborn Ron, you should know that by now." He said.  Ron sighed and then became quiet.  He followed Harry to the table and sat next to him.    

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

When they had finished eating, they all headed on the dance floor.  Ron was still shooting nasty looks at Malfoy and Harry was just tagging along.  He was standing next to Hermione and then he realized that Lucie wasn't there.  

"Hey Mione, where's Lucie?" he asked.  She looked around and shrugged.  

"Um, maybe she's sick or something…" she said.  The band started up and then Malfoy opened his mouth to ask Hermione to dance when Ron pulled her away.  

"I would like to have the first dance!" he said.  Malfoy rolled his eyes and let him go.   Ron smirked and went on the dance floor with Hermione.  Harry and Malfoy stood to the side watching them.  Harry shook his head and sighed.  

"Ron is an idiot." He said to Malfoy.  Malfoy laughed and took a glass of champagne from the table.  

"I've been trying to get that message across to you for six years Potter." He said taking a sip.  Harry shook his head.  

"No, what I mean is, now in the light that you have asked Hermione out you know, he realizes that he might have feelings for her.  I mean they've been friends for such a long time, and he never thought of her as more than a friend." He said.  

"Like you said.  He's an idiot." Harry shook his head and then looked at the two of them dancing.  They were apparently having a conversation.

_On the dance floor…_

"Well, what is it about Malfoy that makes you choose him over me?" Ron asked.  Hermione gave him a look.  

"Look Ron, its nothing personal.  Its just that…well, I can't explain it." She said.  He rolled his eyes.  

"Right Hermione.  Good one.  First time I'm hearing that you can't explain something." He said.  She grinned.  

"I know.  I guess, he's different, its like, he opens up another side of me that I never really knew." She said.  

"And what side is that?" he asked.  

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cut in," said a voice.  Ron and Hermione stopped dancing and they were face to face with a handsome young man.  "If you would permit me to introduce myself, I am Andre-Louis Lefèvre." He said.  Hermione and Ron stared at him and then he took Hermione's hand and guided her away from Ron.  He began to dance with the music and she stared at him.  

"I don't know you." She said.  He smiled and looked at her.  

"You are very intelligent." He said with a smirk.  She tried not to roll her eyes and she turned her head to look for Malfoy and the others.  

"Look, if you don't have something to tell me--"

"You look very beautiful tonight." He said.  She stared at him and then his face became serious.  "Very well then, I will let you go to your boy friend.  But let me warn you, stay away from Lucie and Pierre, they seem to have it in for you." He said.  

"Why? What do you know about that?" she asked.  He looked at her.  

"You see, I have been watching them for a while." He said.  She looked at him.  

"What do you mean?" she asked.  They had stopped dancing.  

"Listen, you and your boyfriend meet me tomorrow at the Promenade, I will explain to you the little that I know." He said.  

"At what time?" she asked.  

"Lunch." He said.  She nodded and then he left.  Hermione began walking towards Harry, Ron, and Malfoy when she saw Pierre behind the table.  She saw him sprinkle some sort of white powder in Malfoy's glass and then he left.  She dashed over to them and Malfoy picked up his glass.   Suddenly she saw Andre pass by and deliberately hit Malfoy, causing his glass to fall to the ground.  Malfoy was pissed, but Hermione was relived.  She looked at Andre and he winked at her.  He disappeared in a flash and then he was gone.    

"You saw what that ass did to me?" Malfoy asked angrily.  Ron was snickering and then when he saw Hermione he stopped.  

"Hey, wasn't he the same dude who stole you for a dance?" he asked.  Hermione smiled and nodded.  

"Draco, that man just saved your life." She said quietly.  He looked up. 

"How?" he asked.  She smiled.  

"I'll meet you outside, and then I'll explain.  Throw out all your drinks and don't touch any, someone might try to poison you." She said.  And with that she went up to her room.   

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

                                                A Haiku

                                                Smiling at the child 

                                                as she crawled on her little

                                                chubby hands and feet.

                            ^_^                             *_*                                        -_-                            :)

                                                "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

**OH GUYS I REALLY SUCK AT LEMON/HENTAI SO EXCUSE THAT EXCUSE FOR IT AT THE TOP…-_- **

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID.  I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~)  

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

Lope: Well guys I'm really tired tonight.  So no one is here.  Sano left me alone and Legolas is still…asleep…he had a very tiring night…^_^ 


	10. Chapters 19 and 20

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

19) Confessions

Hermione, Malfoy, Harry, and Ron were all sitting around a circular table on the Promenade. They were all dressed in casual clothing and were drinking from tall glasses of soda. Every few seconds, they would glance around, looking for the mysterious young man, who they had met the night before. 

"I see we're all here." Said a voice from behind Hermione. She turned around and she was greeted by Andre. He pulled a chair and sat down. Everyone was very tense and they waited for him to say something. Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence. 

"Well, aren't you going to say something to us?" she asked. He looked at her and nodded. 

"Yes, I was. The thing is, its kind of complicated to explain." He began. Everyone sat quietly and began listening to him as he told his tale. "We were all good friends. There were several of us, firstly, it was me, then Thomas, and there was Adele, Pierre, and Luce. We went to the same school, and we all were known as the gang. We were always together. Anyway, Lucie and Thomas had big crushes on each other, and so one day, Pierre, Adele, and I hooked them up on a date. Their relationship blossomed and soon they were the most popular couple on campus. One night, Thomas was fooling around with Adele and Lucie caught them. I was crushed because Adele was my girlfriend for a few years. Instead of telling me, Lucie ran to Pierre and she began going with him on the side. She pretended that she didn't know about Thomas' fling with Adele, and he thought that she didn't know, and so he went on unknowingly. Lucie got word that she was moving to England and so she became scared, she tried talking Pierre into coming with her but he refused, and then she went to Thomas, she wanted him to go with her and then he agreed, despite the fact that his father, Lucius Malfoy, might object. They went to England, and she began to forget about Pierre, that was at least until he came back. She went back into Pierre's arms, and then she realized that she didn't love Thomas anymore. She wanted to marry him and then with Pierre's help, kill him, so she would get his money and then she would be even more rich. She would go and live with Pierre and she would be independent of her Mama, she always detested Mama." 

"Wait, so where were you and Adele during all of this? And how do you know what she was going to do?" Hermione asked. He sighed. 

"Lucie and I were very close, in a friendly sort of way, and well, she used to write letters to me all the time. She told me of her affair with Pierre and everything, she was the one who told me about Adele. We had broken up and she had moved to Scotland, so she had nothing really to do with the accident." He took a deep breath and grabbed an empty glass. He poured water from a pitcher into his glass and he took a long drink. Malfoy looked at him and then he looked at Hermione. She smiled tiredly at him and he touched her hand. Harry and Ron were silent. They were in awe at the tale that was being spun. Andre put down his glass and resumed his story. 

"Thomas and Lucie were in a car accident where Thomas died and Lucie was crippled. She had no idea that she would have been hurt, and so she was put in a wheelchair, having no more use for her legs. She was taken care of by Pierre and then he proposed to her. And now we are where we are today. But what I don't understand is why she is after you two." He said turning to Hermione and Malfoy. He looked at them and sighed. 

"Well, I don't know about me, but, Draco is a Malfoy, and well, I guess that maybe its revenge for what Thomas did to her." Hermione said. A look of surprise passed on Andre's face then quickly faded. 

"I didn't know that you were a Malfoy also." He said quietly. "That explains the resemblance." He said. Then Harry spoke up.

"So that means that you had a brother?" he asked Malfoy. Malfoy nodded. They all became quiet again. 

"Well why don't you just turn her in?" Ron asked. A pained look came on his face.

"I would like to but you see there is a problem. Adele and I were a notorious couple, and well, we did some bad things…that…I don't want people to really know about…things that Lucie and Pierre know." He said. 

"So you mean that you're going to sit here with all this information and you're not going to turn them in?" Ron asked. Andre looked down. 

"I've decided to tell you all of this so you can help yourself. I'm…I'm leaving for Scotland tonight." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"You're such an idiot!" she said. He looked at her and she looked back at him. "What the hell are we supposed to do about this now?" she asked. He shrugged. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now…" he said. Hermione stood up and watched him as he walked away. She clenched her fists and then Malfoy stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry about it." He said. She looked at him and sighed. 

"Can we walk?" she asked. He nodded and took her hand. "You guys know where to go. Jut stay away for Lucie." She said. Harry and Ron nodded and they looked at Malfoy and Hermione as they walked away. 

"You know 'arry, its such a sad thing." Ron said. 

"What?" asked Harry. 

"Hermione is in this big mess, all because of that slime ball." He said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron, you need to get a life…" he said.

"No I don't." he said. 

"Yes you do." Said Harry. 

"Please…"

"Hey look, she's really cute. Get her number." Harry said pointing to a girl up ahead. Ron smiled mischievously and stood up to get the girl's number. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

20) Nothing At All

Hermione and Malfoy were walking along the Promenade. There were many people milling about and taking in the sunlight and the fresh scent of the sea that was right under their feet. They went over to the railing and they stood quietly watching the huge expanse of water ripple and dance with the wind. They were still holding hands and then Malfoy turned to look at her. 

"I got you into this mess didn't I?" he asked. She shook her head. 

"Of course not." She said. He looked at the water. 

"Its my stupid brother." He said. She shook her head. 

"No, its Lucie. I don't know why she hates me." She said. 

"She doesn't hate you." 

"So why is she doing this? Why is she trying to ruin my life?" she asked. He looked at her and shrugged. 

"I don't know Hermione, I honestly don't. But I will always be there to protect you." He said taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled and blushed. 

"I hope so." She said with a laugh. They continued looking at each other and then Malfoy looked away. 

"So what do we do now?" he asked. She shrugged and looked away. 

"I guess we just wait…and…do nothing…" she said. She shivered as a cold breeze passed and they stood in silence. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hermione and Malfoy were sitting on the couch. Harry was reading a book, and Ron was dozing on another chair. Malfoy's head was in Hermione's lap, and her hand was resting on his stomach. Two days had passed since Andre had left and they all had nothing in particular to do. Time was counting down for the festival and the wedding. They had no idea what they were going to do and no more attempts on their lives had happened. The room was quiet until the door opened and a servant came in. He was carrying a piece of parchment and he went over to Hermione and handed her a piece of Parchment. She unrolled it and saw that it was a note from Mama. 

_Hermione meet me in the Library in the west wing._

_ Mama._

Hermione got up and went to the door. 

"I'll be back." She said to Malfoy. He nodded lazily and watched her as she made her way out of the room. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione made her way down the hallway and wondered why Mama would want her there, when she realized that she had left her wand. She turned around to get it and she saw Malfoy coming up behind her with her wand. "Thanks." she said. 'Why don't you come with me?" she asked. He nodded and then began walking beside her. They reached the library and then Hermione went in. "I'll be back." She said. He smiled at her and nodded. 

"Sure," he said. Hermione entered the room and she was greeted by Mama, Lucie, and Pierre. 

"It is time." She said to Hermione. Hermione looked at Lucie and Pierre who both were looking at her like hawks. "Hermione brings to you Lucie, the gift of walking." Mama said. Lucie rolled her eyes and snapped at Hermione. 

"Well come and heal me. I now know what it is you were here for." Lucie said coldly. Hermione stared at the wand in her hand and wondered if she should heal her. The decision now lay in her hands and in her heart. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A/N: 

_Ok, ok I know that the _"hands and heart"_ thing was really **corny**, but hey. Please don't get scared, just because Lucie **might** get healed, that doesn't mean that her attitude will change toward Mione and Draco. I've just spent about an hour brainstorming and **hitting my head** **on the monitor and the keyboard** thinking of what to do next. **I have a wonderful idea** and it seems to be coming along nicely…_

_Other than that, this was just an update. Also, I have a **question** so please when you **review**, answer it. Should I continue on the story in a little spin-off after the holiday is over? I want to explore Draco and Hermione's **relationship** in school a little. Does that sound **corny**? **Please** **let** **me** **know**. I need to know **your opinions** so I can start writing faster. Thanks for the reviews. **Peace**. Saiya-jin Girl…Laana B…^_^ _

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A Poem 

As the moon began to rise in the sky 

I saw your picture on my heart

And I remembered all the things 

That you had told me and all 

The lies that you fed me.

I can't believe I believed you. 

^_^ *_* -_- :)

"Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID. I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~) 

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

Lope: Hey guys, what's up?

Sanosuke: Nothing much. Did you see that episode of Kenshin today? I got my @$$ kicked. 

Lope: Yeah that was funny, my friend called me when it happened and she was hysterical. She loves you for some reason…

Sanosuke: Really? I knew someone loved me out there! *_* 

Lope: @_@ Uhhh…right…

Sanosuke: Well anyway, I'm gonna get a drink, wanna come?

Lope: Sure why not?

Sanosuke: Ok. 

Lope: Time to get my daily dose of Sake…

Sanosuke: ^_^ 


	11. Chapters 21 and 22

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl.  

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check.  I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic.  Review please!!!!!**

 21) Gone 

Malfoy stood out side of the door and he listened.  The hallway was quiet, but he could sense the tension in the air.  He cocked his head toward the door and listened to the voices.  Just before Hermione had closed the door, he had glanced Luce and Pierre sitting in the room.   He had heard mama's voice though and so he was a bit reassured.  He listened to the silence and began feeling uncomfortable.  He turned to the door and he turned the handle and stepped inside.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hermione stood with the wand in her hand and she stared at Lucie.  Should she do it? Suddenly the door opened and Malfoy stepped in.  Lucie smiled coldly at him and then she turned back to Hermione.  

"You heard me girl, heal me." She snapped.  Mama looked at Hermione with quizzical eyes.  Malfoy stood next to Hermione and looked at Lucie.

"Why should she heal you after everything you put her through you witch?" he asked.   She looked at him. 

"Because that is what the girl came here to do." She said angrily.  

"She doesn't have to do anything for you." He said.  Lucie gripped the handles to her chair.  To become so close to walking again and yet be so far was tearing her apart.  

"Hermione, don't you think that you should begin?" Mama asked.   Hermione looked at Mama and sighed angrily. 

"You know what I don't understand? You seem to know everything that goes on in here.  How come you have no inkling of what your granddaughter is doing?" she spat out angrily.   Mama raised an eyebrow.  

"How can you claim that I know nothing, child?" she asked.  Tears began filling up in Hermione's eyes and she looked at Mama.  

"So how come you didn't say anything? Why didn't you do anything?" she asked.  Mama smiled.  

"Because you have to learn young one." She said.  A rage was building in Hermione's body and she lashed out.  

"Well you know what? I think that I've learned what I need to learn.  And…I'm not healing her!" she said angrily.  Lucie's eyes widened and she looked at Hermione.  

"You little bitch!" she said.  She pulled out her wand and aimed it at Hermione.

Hermione already had hers out and she was pointing it at Lucie.  Pierre and Malfoy pulled out their wands at the same time and were pointing it at each other.  

"Don't even think about it." Malfoy growled.  They were looking at each other like hawks, when Mama stood up.  She pulled out her wand and looked at the couples.  She smiled inwardly and then looked at them once again.  

"Stop this at once." She said.  They all looked at her and reluctantly lowered their wands.  "Leave." She said to Hermione and Malfoy.  Hermione seemed rooted to the ground and Malfoy tugged at her gently.   

"Hermione, lets go." He said.  She nodded and then began following him out of the room.      

"You will pay! You'll pay for what you've done to me." Lucie said.  Hermione began looking back and then Malfoy turned her around.  

"Let's go." He said quietly.  She mumbled something and then she began walking and didn't look back.  ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione as she angrily packed her bags.  

"Where will we go?" Ron asked.  Hermione shrugged.  Malfoy was standing at the door with his hands in his pockets.  

"You can stay at my place." He said.  They looked at him.  

"Really?" Harry asked.   He nodded and looked at Hermione.  

"Yeah.  My uncle has a few guesthouses in the forest and some in the hills by the lake.  We can get two." He said.  Ron smiled.  

"I never thought that I would be saying this but thanks Malfoy, So Harry and I will each get out own house?" Malfoy looked at Ron.  

"Of course not you idiot.  You and Harry will share one, and Hermione and I will share one." Ron's eyes narrowed.  

"What do you mean?" he asked.  Malfoy rolled his eyes.  

"How slow can you get? Look, there are obviously more than one bed in each guesthouse.  Mind you Weasel, I know that you're not accustomed to big houses." He said.  Hermione looked up and gave Malfoy a look that immediately wiped the big smirk on his face.  

"Harry, Ron, why the hell are you two standing there? Go and get your trunks!" she said.  They quickly nodded and left the room.   Malfoy glanced at Hermione then he quietly shut the door and locked it.  Hermione was locking her trunk and then she sat on the bed.  Malfoy sat next to her and then looked at her.  

"Are you sure what you're doing is right?" he asked.  She folded her hands in her lap and looked at him.  

"I don't know.  Part of me wants to stay, but, another part wants to go.  I just wish I could go home." She said.  

"So why don't you?" he asked.  She looked at him and tears formed in her eyes.  

"What would I say?" she asked tearfully.  He pulled her into a hug and sighed.  

"Don't worry about all of that…" he said.  She looked up and looked into his eyes. He wiped the tears away and smiled at her. 

"But what about you? I can't just leave you here." She said.  He shook his head and kissed her forehead.   

"Don't worry about me." He said.  She looked at him.  

"Now how can I do that?" she asked.  He shrugged and then shook his head.  

"We should get going." He said.  She nodded and rose up.  She was wiping her eyes and he looked at her.  "You're beautiful, do you know that?" 

"Really? I always thought that I was quite plain." She said.  He smiled and got up.  

"Let's go." He said.  She nodded and they began getting ready to leave.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

22) Rainy Afternoon

It had begun to pour down in sheets of rain as soon as they had reached the guesthouses.  The sky had been gray all day and the air had smelled of rain.  It had finally decided to break, and so the houses were chilly and damp.  Hermione was packing some of her things in her small room and Malfoy was trying to get a fire started.  When the wood refused to catch fire he pulled out his wand and conjured up a magical fire.  The room immediately began warming up and shadows danced on the walls.  Hermione had put on a huge sweater and she went and sat on the small couch with a book.  There were no sounds, except from the crackling of the fire and Malfoy got up.  He sat next to Hermione, who was paying no mind to him.  

"_A Magical Guide to Haunted Houses_?" he read.  She peered at him over the book and shot him a questioning look.  "Are you planning on sitting there all night reading about Haunted Houses when you can be with me?" he asked with a smirk.  She smiled inwardly and said nothing.  "You listening to me Granger?'' he asked.  He seemed to be getting a little annoyed and then he finally grabbed the book from her hands.  He threw it on the floor and then he saw her grinning at him.  

"A little bothered there?" she asked laughing.   He rolled his eyes.  

"So that was supposed to be a trick?" he asked.  She laughed.  

"To do what?" he asked.  

"To annoy you." She said. He looked at her.  

"To annoy me?"

"Yes." She said.  He rose up and went to his room and slammed the door.  She looked at him in confusion.  What did she do wrong? She got up and went over to the door and cautiously opened it.  "Malfoy?" she said in a squeaky voice.  Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and spun her around.  She came face to face with a grinning Malfoy.  

"You're not the only one who likes tricks…" he said sexily.  He leaned over and kissed her on her lips.  She was a bit angry but her lips reluctantly molded against his.  Soon his hands were on her back and she was digging her nails into his back, as he kissed her neck hungrily.  He ran his hands through her curly hair and he massaged her neck.  She began sighing happily as he removed her shirt.  "You're beautiful." He said.

"So are you…" she muttered.   He began guiding her to the bed, and soon enough, they were lying together.  He removed her bra and then he began caressing her breasts causing her to writhe beneath him.  He breathed in her creamy scent and he became intoxicated by her innocence in lovemaking.  She was still a virgin.  He didn't want her to lose her innocence yet, and so he continued to make her reach her climaxes with out taking down his pants.  He kissed her and caressed her, and he held her close when she began to cry.   She fell asleep in his arms with the rain still falling and the fire roaring.  He pulled up the covers, and snuggled down next to Hermione.  She instinctively rested her head on his chest, which was rock hard after years of intense quiddich.  He stroked her hair and planted small kisses on her head.  She now belonged to him, in body and soul.  

"I love you…Hermione." He said softly into her ear.  

"I love you too Draco…" she said unconsciously.  He smiled and held her close.        

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_A/N:_

_Aww how cheesy.  I'm such a **fuzz ball**, I can't help it.  Any way,** thanks** for the reviews and answering my question.  And _

_please don't assume that Harry and Ron are gay just because they share a guesthouse.  Wait a sec; am I the only **freaking** being in the **universe** who is **excited** about _**The Order Of The Phoenix**_? I think so because I just spelled Phoenix **wrong** and spell check fixed it for me (hee hee) I'm so excited but I **can't** spell…           _

_                                                                                                            **Peace**. Saiya-jin Girl Laana B…^_^_

       ^_^                             *_*                                        -_-                            :)

                                                     "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID.  I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~)  

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

**(I'm Lope)**

Lope: And here we are for yet another…day…you guys must be really tired now so go to sleep…sleep is good for you…(yeah right its time to party!!) 

Malfoy: Come on Lope, I'm having an affair! I can't wait for you all night! Turn that freaking computer off; its 12:39 and you're wasting my time!

Lope: The only reason that I put up with a cocky bastard like you is because you're hot!! So hold on.  Wait, where's Hermione?

Malfoy: Asleep.

Lope: -_-          

Malfoy: Oh, and by the way, you need to take a "How to write Hentai/Lemon" class.

Lope: You'll pay for that one!!

Kenshin: But it's true!

Lope: @_@ 

Kenshin: Oro!!!!! [Runs away screaming]

Lope: That's that.  Now come on Malfoy…

Malfoy: ^_*          


	12. Chapters 23 and 24

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl.  

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check.  I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic.  Review please!!!!!**

23) War in the Kitchen              

Hermione awoke to the smell of toast and eggs.  She around and realized that she wasn't in her room.  Then the memories of the previous night began flooding back at her.   She saw her clothing all over the floor and Malfoy's too.  "God Damn…" she muttered.  She struggled out of the bed and staggered to the mirror.  She looked terrible.  She pulled the sheet and wrapped it around her body.  She opened the door and saw no one, so she ran to the bathroom.  She brushed her teeth and showered and ran back into her room to change.  She pulled on a pair of washed out jeans, and an old T-shirt that her mom had bought for her.  She got her blow dryer and blew out her hair for several minutes and then she folded the cord and threw it back into her trunk.  She left the room and while walking to the kitchen pulled her hair into a ponytail.  She went into the kitchen and found a plate of toast and eggs on the table.  She went over to the stove and began making a cup of tea, when the door burst open and Malfoy stepped in.  

"Oh, you're up." He said.  He went over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips and sat at the table.   "I uh…made breakfast." He said.  She smiled and walked over to the table.  

"I can see that dear, but where in heaven did you learn to cook?" she asked picking up a piece of toast and biting into it.  

"Dobby." He said.  She almost choked on the toast with laughter.  

"Dobby the house elf taught you how to cook?" she asked.   He rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

"Yeah.  My dad and mom used to be away for long periods of time and one day he began teaching me how to cook." He said nonchalantly.  She giggled and then rose up to make her tea.  He scowled at her and then he reached over on the table and took piece of her toast. 

"Hey didn't you eat already?" she asked coming with the two mugs of tea.  He shrugged. 

"I made it so I can eat it." He said.  She rolled her eyes and handed him the tea.  He took it and sipped from it.  "This is too hot!" he said.  

"So, cool it!" she said.  

"I'm not supposed to do that, you are!" he said. 

"You sexist bastard!" she said throwing a piece of toast at him.  He caught it deftly in his hand and then broke it into two pieces.  

"More ammo." He said.  

"That's not fair! You've played Quiddich so you can catch and throw better!" she said. 

"All's fair in love and war.  Plus you have a whole plate of eggs in front of you." He said.  She looked down and saw the plate of untouched food.  

"But I haven't--" she was cut off by a piece of bread soaring toward her head.  She gave a short scream and ducked.  

"Good reflexes." He said with a leer.  She grabbed a handful of eggs and smiled.  

"Thanks, hope I can say the same for you!" she said.  She threw the eggs and it fell right on his face.  He stopped laughing and wiped the egg off his face.  

"You know what this means Granger." She looked at him somewhat fearfully and then she folded her arms across her chest.  

"What?" she asked.  He rose up and looked at her. 

"This means war."   

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"I wonder what Hermione is up to?" Ron said.  Harry shrugged and bit into his toast.  

"I can tell that you want to see that she's safe Ron, but, what could Malfoy possibly do to her?" he asked.  At that same moment, the door flew open and Hermione ran in.  She appeared to be attacked.  She had some white powder on her clothing and eggs; Harry and Ron saw what appeared to be jelly dripping from her hair.  

"Hide me!" she shouted.  She ran into Harry's room and locked the door.  Malfoy came in two seconds later in a huff.  

"Where is she?" he asked.  He looked no better than she did.  As a matter of fact, he looked worse.  Harry laughed and shrugged.  

"Food fight? She's hiding somewhere." He said.   

"Harry does he have any food in his hands?" Hermione's voice shouted.  Harry looked at Malfoy who showed him his empty hands.  

"I don't think so." He said.  The door opened and Hermione gingerly stepped out.  She looked at Malfoy and then he grinned at her.  She shook her head and went over to him. 

"Sorry to bother you two so early." She said with a laugh and a sparkle in her eyes.  Harry smiled and shook his head.  

"No prob." He said.  Ron hadn't said anything and he was fuming in a corner.  

"Ron are you aright?" Hermione asked.  He rolled his eyes and stood up. 

"Yes Hermione I'm perfectly fine." He snapped.  He went into his room and slammed the door.  Everyone had stopped smiling and then Harry went over to Hermione.  

"Don't worry Mione, I'll talk to him.  See you all later." He said.  She smiled at him and took his hands.  

"You were always my best friend Harry," she said.   "And no matter who comes into my life, you always will be." She said.  He smiled and nodded.  "Let's go Malfoy." She said.  He nodded and they left the house.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

24) Misunderstanding 

"Can you believe that bitch!" Lucie said to Pierre.  He was sitting on the couch facing the window.  

"Yes I can." He said.  She looked at him. 

"What do you mean?" she asked angrily. 

"Well, after all the torment that you've put her through, I wasn't surprised that she refused to heal you." He said.  She clenched her fists angrily and then began wheeling away. 

"You're no help." She said.  He looked at her. 

"I'm no help?" he asked.  "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here." He said heatedly.  She laughed. 

"If it wasn't for you? I was the mastermind behind all those things my dear."

"And I did them." He said.  "I was the one who had to stoop that low as to hurt people that annoyed you." He said.  She laughed again.  

"It's all Thomas' fault." She said. 

"Well if you had just dumped him all of this would have never happened." He said.   

"I couldn't ok? I just…"

"You loved him too much.  Sometimes I wonder if…you still love him more than me!" he said.  She began wheeling out of the room with the tears spilling out of her eyes.  "Lucie!" he said.  She kept on wheeling and didn't turn back until she heard Pierre get up.  

"Answer me, do you love him more than me? Even though he's dead?" he asked.  She didn't reply and kept on wheeling.  "Fine, until you answer me, the wedding is off." She turned her head and her expression became steely.   

"Meet me in the Library in the Wes Wing tonight, and you'll get your answer." She said.  She wheeled off and said not another word.   

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_A/N: I know that chapter 24 was **mad short**, but if I had added anything else, the chapter would have been too…**clustered** and I think that it would have been **spoiled**.   So I wonder what Lucie is going to tell Pierre…**hmm**… _

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Two Poems [I kinda forgot to write one yesterday gomen nasai]

1) A Poem 

I tried to walk away

But then I realized what 

You had done to me.

Sadness turned my 

Mind from you. 

2) A Haiku 

There were leaves falling

And the sun was shining through 

The empty treetops. 

       ^_^                             *_*                                        -_-                            :)

                                                     "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID.  I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~)  

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

**(I'm Lope)**

Lope: Legolas have you seen Aragorn? He owes me ten dollars.

Legolas: No, I have no idea where he is, ask Kenshin. 

Lope: Kenshin, where's Aragorn? 

Kenshin: Oro, I have no idea. 

Lope: [sigh] Fine, I'll find him myself you worthless bunch of freeloaders! By the way Ken, you're two days late for the rent!

Kenshin:[tries to run away but Legolas shoots him with an arrow]

Lope: Thanks, I'll be back.  

[Lope goes on looking for Aragorn and finds him  "In Da Club" 

Lope: Aragorn, what the jail are you doing here?

Aragorn: Chillin'

Lope: @_@ 

Arwen: You trying to mak on my man? [Pulls out a sword]

Lope: uhh…actually he just has $10 for me. 

Arwen: Oh, ok.  Pay up honey; by the way, I thought that you were the king, why do you need money?

Aragorn: uh…

[Why did he need the money? Tune in next time to find out!!] 


	13. Chapters 25 and 26

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl.  

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check.  I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic.  Review please!!!!!**

 25) Accidents Do Happen. 

Hermione had showered for the second time for the morning already, and washed out all of the jelly in her hair.  She was now towel drying her hair in front of the mirror and Malfoy was in the shower.  The mirror was getting fogged up and she wiped the glass with her hand.   

"Malfoy, do you have to bathe with the water so hot?" she asked.  "You're fogging up the glass." She said.  

"Whatever." She heard him say.  She got up and hung her towel on the rack. 

"I think I'm gonna go and get started on my essay." She muttered.  

"Home work? Why do you have homework? I though that when you're entering 7th year you don't get home work for the holidays." He said. 

"I know, I'm writing a special essay.  Its my application for head girl," she said.  

"Really.  Do _you _of all people have to apply? What competition do you have?" he asked.  

"None really, I just want to do things the proper way." She said.  

"So what are your plans for head girl? Are you gonna be another Percy?" he asked. 

"Of course not." She said.    "I will be strict of course, but, not that strict." She said.  He poked his head out of the curtain and his blond hair was for once, not slicked back, but hanging to the sides.  

"And will you punish me for being bad?" he asked with a wicked smile. 

"Yes, detention." She said heading for the door. 

"In your room I hope!" he said. 

"In your dreams Malfoy." She said closing the door.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 Hermione was sitting at the table writing her essay when Malfoy stepped in the kitchen.  His hair was combed back once again, and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.  She looked up and smiled. 

"I decided to go casual, how do I look?" he asked spreading his arms.  She smiled and made a thumbs-up sign.  

"It's good for a change." She said.   He nodded and went over to the cupboard.  He opened it and scanned it for something to eat and he found a bag of potato chips.  "Please don't eat that in here." She said.  

"Why?" he asked opening the bag. 

"Because I'm trying to work." She said.  He sighed and got up. 

"Ok, I'm taking a walk to the house.  I'll bring you some lunch." 

"That would be nice…" she said.  He sighed and then left the room.  While walking down the path, he began thinking of all that he had been through so far.  And now he was with a Mudblood. He still couldn't believe it, but it was true.   

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The day was moving along fast, and soon it was six o'clock.  Hermione was making some soup and Malfoy was reading her essay, which was about three rolls of parchment. 

"So how is it?" she asked stirring the pot.  He looked up. 

"Its fine, nothing less that I would expect from you." He said.  She smiled and nodded.  

"Well, dinner is almost done, I'll be back." She said.  

"Where to?" he asked. 

"The bathroom." She said with a small laugh.  He nodded and she left.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

That night on the balcony…

Pierre was walking along the corridor, quietly with his hands in his pockets.  Lucie was sitting patiently on the balcony, looking down at the lake, and at the forest ahead.  One particular reason she had chosen the West side, because it was more secluded and her plan would run smoothly.  Pierre made his way slowly along the corridor feeling a sense of dread for some reason.  He went through the doors that led to the balcony and he saw Lucie sitting on her wheelchair.  

"Pierre, you have come." She said.   He managed a small smile and went over to her.  Things were not good between them.  

"Lucie, I do not know if I can go on with this marriage." He said.  She looked at him.  

"Why?" she asked.  He sighed. 

"I do not know," he said.  She began wheeling toward him and then he turned and looked at her.  

"You are leaving me?" she asked.  He looked at her and then he nodded.  "Fine." She said.  She whipped out her wand and then she pointed it at him. "_Accio Wand." _She said.  Pierre's wand flew out of his pocket and she caught it in her hand.  She smiled at him coldly and then he saw tears form in her eyes. "Thomas left me and had an affair with Adele.  I thought that you were the one for me but apparently I was wrong." She said.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  "And then, Andre.  My so-called best friend sends me a letter and tells me that he's in another country! I hate all of you men!" she said angrily.  Pierre took a step back and then he became aware that his back was leaning against the railing. 

"Lucie please." He said.  She said nothing and then she opened her mouth to curse him.  

"I'm sorry Pierre, I did love you…once." She said.  She finished it with a choked sob.  "_Crucio_!" She said.  A light shot out of her wand and hit Pierre.  He fell over the balcony and he rolled up in a ball of pain.   Lucie's eyes rolled up in her head and her wand fell to the floor.  She began feeling very faint and she fell over.  She knew that if she performed the curse she would be greatly weakened, even close to death.  But if that was the price she had to pay, she would pay it.   He deserved to die for what he did to her.  Or did he?          

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

26) Walking Away 

"What? What does this mean?" asked Uncle Charles angrily.  He was waving a piece of parchment around in the air and then Malfoy stood up. 

"Uncle Charles what the hell are you talking about?" he asked.  Uncle Charles stopped his pacing and he plopped down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.  Hermione rose up from Malfoy's side and she went over to Uncle Charles and picked up the crumpled piece of parchment from on the ground.  She went over to Malfoy and they read it together. 

_Monsieur Charles,_

_                       Pierre has been in an accident.  He is in critical condition and it is crucial that you come immediately.                         _  

Hermione gasped and she looked at Malfoy. 

"An accident?" she said.  He looked at her and then he went over to his Uncle.  

"Uncle Charles, get up.  You have to go and see him before he dies." He said.  Hermione went over to him and touched his arm. 

"I can heal him." She said to Malfoy.  He looked at her and then he looked at his uncle. 

"I'll be there, just go, please." His Uncle said.  They left the room and then Malfoy looked at Hermione. 

"You'll heal him?" he asked.  

"If he wants me to," she said.  He nodded and then took her hand. 

"Lets go then." He said.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Pierre lay on the bed, terribly bruised and broken.  He was definitely on his deathbed, and Mama did all that she could to help him.  They had found Lucie on the ground unconscious, and Pierre on the balcony below her.  The situation looked suspicious, but no one would say anything until Lucie woke up.   Pierre moaned in pain every few seconds and someone was wiping his brow.   Hermione and Malfoy burst through the door and everyone stared at him.  Hermione pulled out her wand and she went over to Pierre. 

"Girl what are you doing?" a nurse hissed.  

"I'm going to save him." She said.  She went over to him and tried to hold in her tears when she saw his body.  She felt Malfoy's hand on her shoulder and then she closed her eyes.  

"Are you ready?" he asked her.  She nodded and then took a deep breath.  Time to heal.  ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A/N: Well, just one little note, thank you all for the reviews!!! And I just have to make a few comments on some revews!

To **DmBabe**: Well, I do **treasure** my reviews and I really read them **all**!!!!!! Oh, and **SAKE** is just another word for like alcoholic beverages.  I believe that its **Japanese**, and the reason for that is because I'm a **huge** anime freak as well as Harry potter, and **LOTR**.  Oh and those **stupid** **little** **things** at the bottom are just stuff that come out of the **abyss** of my mind.  I guess when I'm **bored** I do that, and I put myself in a short story with my favorite characters, so, that's all! ^_^ 

 **Dreaming Babe**: Thanks about the OC's I though that they were kinda crazy at first, but they happen to be some of the best that I've created.  

**Thanks to everyone else! I can't name you all right now, but I will soon enough! ^_^ **

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A Poem

Sadness permeated the air 

And I breathed in the scent

Time and time again 

I knew that this feeling would come

And visit me once again

I fell to my knees and cried. 

       ^_^                             *_*                                        -_-                            :)

                                                     "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID.  I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~)  

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

**(I'm Lope)**

Arwen: Well, why did you need the money?

Aragorn: Well, you see, I was in a…party and I had lost my wallet and…I needed money.

Arwen: Why couldn't you go to the bank?

Aragorn: Because I was having too much fun in the closet—I mean, um, cause I was tired. 

Arwen: [Pulls out the sword again]

Aragorn: Please don't hurt me! [Goes down on his knees]

Arwen: Well, mister, you will be punished as I see fit tonight.

Aragorn: [whimpers]

Lope: @_@ uh…can I have my money?

Arwen: Fine, [gives Lope $10]

Lope: Thanks I think I'll go now…^_*


	14. Chapter 27

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl.  

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check.  I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic.  Review please!!!!!**

27) Final Confessions 

Running.  She was running in the forest.  But wait, how could she be running? Suddenly she slipped and fell.  She looked up and saw someone towering over her.  

"Who are you?" she shrieked.    The person removed their hood and then she saw who it was.  

"You killed me Lucie.  Why?" the person asked. 

"Pierre? What are you doing here?" she asked.   

"You killed me Lucie, you were the one." He said.   Suddenly she began falling and falling.  "You'll pay Lucie." He said pulling out a cigarette.  

"Pierre!!" she screamed while falling.  Lucie woke up in a cold sweat and she looked around at the dark room she was in.  A nurse quickly came in and went over to Lucie. 

"Mademoiselle Lucie, you are awake!" she said.   Lucie looked at her and then she cried out. 

"Oh, where is Pierre?" she asked.  The nurse looked towards the door.  

"He is in very bad condition." She said.  Lucie gasped. 

"What happened to him?" she asked. 

"He broke a lot of bones.  They are waiting for you to tell them what happened." The nurse said.  

"Me? Why?" she asked.  

"Because you were found on the balcony." She said gravely.  Lucie looked away and then the painful memories came flooding back.  Suddenly someone bustled into the room and Lucie saw that it was Mama.  

"Lucie.  What happened on the balcony?" she asked gently.  Lucie was somewhat prepared for this.  

"I…I was speaking to Pierre.  He…he told me that he didn't want to marry me anymore, and he wanted to break off the marriage.  I asked him why, and then he didn't answer, then, he jumped off the balcony…" she said.  Mama looked at her and then Hermione burst into the room. 

"That bitch is lying!" she said.  All heads turned to the door and they saw Hermione standing there with her wand clutched in her hand.   

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucie cried.  Hermione stepped into the room and she looked at Lucie. 

"How? How could you try to kill the one you love?" she asked.  Lucie's face became ashen. 

"What…what are you talking about?" she asked.    

"Pierre is healing fine.  He still has some broken bones but that's all that my power can do for now, " Hermione said to Mama.  Mama nodded and then looked at Lucie.  

"Is this true Lucie? Did you try to kill Pierre? I would rather hear your confession than find out the hard way." Mama said.  Lucie looked at Hermione. 

"I would never lie Mama.  I did not try to kill Pierre." She said.   Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"When are you going to get a life Lucie? Pierre told me everything." She said.  Lucie looked at her.  

"What did he tell you? That I tried to kill him? He lies.  He always has been lying." She said. 

"Like I'm going to believe you." Hermione retorted. 

"No, no it is true.  He was the one who jumped off the balcony!" she said.    Mama shook her head and then she began walking out of the room. 

"What ever you say Lucie, I will find out what really happened.  I will do a spell to see what really happened on the balcony." She said leaving.  Lucie's eyes widened.  

"Please…no!  Please Hermione believe me.  You are my best cousin, no?" she asked.  Hermione looked at her. 

"At one point I had some compassion inside of me for you, but now, you absolutely disgust me." She said with malice.  Lucie looked at her and then looked away.  

"Fine." She said.    "You know Hermione, I always liked you.  We used to write to each other all the time, and you truly were my favorite cousin, until you came here.  You.  You had Mama's favor! I could never be what she wanted me to be." She said.  "And then you, some…Mudblood with muggle parents, you are the descendent of the healer.  And I? I am on a wheelchair, a pathetic fool, all my schooling gone to lost." She said.  Hermione listened quietly.  

"You're jealous?" she asked.  Lucie looked away again.  

"Then Malfoy came.  And he loved you.  Do you know how that made me feel? I began having those silly dreams about Thomas.  And then I didn't want you to end up like me.  Some bitter fool who could never forget.   And I tried to break you up, but when you refused to let go, I hated you." She said venomously.   

"Why didn't you just dump my brother then?" Malfoy asked coming in through the door.  She looked at him and then turned away.  

"I can't stand to see your face.  It reminds me too much of Thomas." She said.    Malfoy went over to Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder.  

"You can never tear us apart." He said.  She smiled very oddly and looked at them.

"How wonderful." She said.  "However, there is still one thing that _can_." She said.  

"And what's that?" Hermione asked.  

"Death." She said with an evil smile.  She whipped around and grabbed her wand and aimed it at Hermione.  "_Crucio!" _she shouted.   Hermione screamed and then Malfoy pushed her out of the way and was hit, full blast, by the curse, for the second time.  

"_Malfoy_!'" she screamed.  He was on the floor in pain and she looked at him.  She pulled out her wand and then she began the incantation.  "_Passio Revivio_!" she said.  The light hit Malfoy, but he was still in pain.   Her screams had brought people into the room and they were looking at Hermione sobbing on the floor, next to an apparently dead Malfoy.  

"Hermione, use your hands," said a voice.  She looked up and she saw a specter in front of her.  She gasped at the remarkable resemblance to herself and then she looked at Malfoy.  

"My hands?" 

"Yes, hurry, time is running out, his spirit is leaving the mortal world." The spirit said.   Hermione looked at her hands and then she noticed a faint yellow glow emanating from them.  She put her hands just over Malfoy's chest and then a dazzling light shone.  She felt a great warmth and then a great hollowness inside.  And then, she heard something utterly remarkable.  She heard Malfoy's voice—in her head.   __

_Hermione, I'm alive…_The voice said.  Tears spilled out of her eyes and then the light disappeared.  Malfoy blinked and then he looked at her.  He sat up painfully and then she hugged him.  He hugged her back and then the people in the room began clapping.  Malfoy pulled away and then he kissed her.  

"I love you Malfoy," she heard herself say.  

"What! a voice screeched.  They broke apart and they saw Lucie fuming on the bed.  Mama was standing over her and looking at her with great disapproval.  

"You are to be sent away," she said.   Lucie began rocking from side to side on the bed and Mama pulled out her wand and put a sleeping spell on her.  The room immediately became silent.  Mama then looked at Hermione and smiled.  "Very well done.  You have saved him yet another time.  It seems that fate has it in for you two." She said with a small grin.  Everyone smiled at them, as the tension in the air was broken.  Malfoy kissed Hermione again and then smiled at her.  

"You are my life saver." He said.  She laughed and then hugged him.  

"We have so much to talk about." She said softly.  

"I know." He said.  

"Ok, ok, son, that's enough." Boomed uncle Charles.  "You'll have time for that later, time for a feast now, don't you say?" he asked looking at Mama.  She sighed and then finally nodded.  

"Very well then.  Time to celebrate." She said looking at him.  A set of cheers erupted and they all began making their way to the dining hall.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A/N: 

Woo hoo!!  I wanted to write another chapter, but I was bummed out.  I have to go and buy sneakers now.  -_-.  But, I thought that this chapter was very…emotional…*sob* just wait till the next one where Herm and Draco talk…I can't wait to write that either (hee hee) 

But I have a small notice to make: *ahem*: 

**SADLY SCHOOL IS STARTING TOMORROW AND I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE CHAPTERS EVERY NIGHT.  *SIGH* I REALLY WISH THAT I COULD, BUT I HAVE TENNIS ON TUESDAYS AND MAYBE ON FRIDAY, AND I HAVE A MEETING FOR A CLUB EVERY THURS.  THE MOST I CAN UPDATE IS ABOUT 2 OR 3 TIMES A WEEK.  SO THAT'S ALL.  I REALLY GOTTA GO SO NO DIALOGUE WITH SANO AND THE OTHERS TODAY.   *AWWW* AND I'LL WRITE A HAIKU FOR YOU!!** **LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! @_@**

A Haiku 

                                      Thinking too much can 

hurt you because it causes 

you to sometimes cry.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

       ^_^                             *_*                                        -_-                            :)

                                                     "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID.  I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~)  

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

**(I'm Lope)**


	15. Chapters 28 and 29

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl.  

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check.  I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic.  Review please!!!!!**

28)Time alone 

They had all finished eating and drinking and were all content.  Hermione and Malfoy were sitting next to each other and they were surveying the surroundings.   Mama came over to them and smiled.  

"I suppose that you two have a lot to talk about, and so I will let you stay in your room Hermione, my house is always welcome to you." 

"But where will he sleep?" Hermione asked.  

"There is a couch in your room, no?" she asked with a smile.  Hermione smiled back and Mama began walking away.  

"Um, mama, I have a question." Hermione asked.  Mama turned around. 

"Yes?" she asked.  

"Well, I just wanted to know if, if the ghost that I saw was the healer." She said.  Mama smiled and nodded. 

"She was." Mama said.  Hermione smiled and nodded and then Mama continued walking away.  

"Well, shall we?" asked Malfoy with a grin.    Hermione took his hand and nodded.  They quietly made their way up to Hermione's old room, and she collapsed on the bed.  He sat on the couch.  

"What an adventure." Hermione said to Malfoy.  He looked at her and nodded.   "Why did you jump?" she asked.  He looked at her and then looked away.  

"Do you think that I could bear to see you under that curse? I've already felt it once, and feeling it twice was better than seeing you suffer." He said.  She smiled and then sighed.  

"I just can't believe that Lucie would do such a thing." She said sadly.  

"Don't dwell on it." He said.  She looked at him and then sighed.  

"You're right, but, how can I?" she asked.  He smiled and got up.  

"Well, because you have other things to worry about." He said sitting next to her.  

"Hmm like what?" she asked.  He looked at her. 

"Well, for starters, you're going to be head girl." He said.  She rolled her eyes.  

"So?" 

"So didn't you want that for a long time?" he asked.  She shrugged. 

"I suppose so." She said.  

"And then, you have your classes…" he said.  She snorted.  

" That's a good one.  Well actually I am quite excited about my classes…" she said looking at the ceiling.  

"And then there's me." He said.  She looked at him and then took his hand. 

"Look, I really want to know Malfoy.  Are you really serious?" 

"About?" he asked. 

"About…us." She said.  

"Of course.  I'm very serious." He said.  

She smiled and nodded.  

"You see, I was just wondering…what will people think?" she asked.  He shrugged.  

"I don't know, and I don't care." He said.  

"But, what about your reputation?" she asked.  He shrugged. 

"Do you fancy me or my rep.?" He asked.  She looked at him.  

"You, of course but–" 

"So don't worry about it.  What do you possibly think those bloke-ass Slytherins could do to me?" he asked.  "Half of them are afraid to look at me.  Plus, you're not all Mudblood anymore." He said.   She sighed and nodded. 

"Fine.  But there's one more problem." She said.  

"And what's that dear?" he asked.  

"Well, who am I going to root for in the Quidditch games?" she asked.  He looked at her and then broke out in a laugh.  She looked at him and then she began laughing too.   He touched her face and smiled.  

"Whoever you want to." He said.  She smiled and nodded.  She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips and then pulled away.  

"Is that all I get?" he asked looking at her as she got up.  She grinned.

"Well, when I become head girl…we have much more…comfortable places to our disposal." She said going to the bathroom.  He stared at her as she walked away.  

"You know Granger, I think you're hanging around me a little too much." He said.   

"Wonderful." She said from the bathroom.  She came out a few minutes later and handed him a blanket.   "Now clear out.  I need to get all the rest that I can.  And please don't wake me up tomorrow." She said dropping on the pillow.  

"Sure." He said going over to the couch.  

"G'night." She said. 

"Good-night." He said.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

29) Wrapping it all up. 

One week later…

Hermione, Malfoy, Harry, and Ron were all standing at the train station awaiting their ride.  Hermione had written to Dumbledore, explaining the situation, and asked if they would be able to spend the last week of the holidays at Hogwarts.  He agreed and told them to await their special ride at the train station.  Hermione stood next to Malfoy and Harry was standing by the tracks looking for the ride.  Ron was standing a bit far away from them.  He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Hermione and Malfoy were going steady.  He reluctantly talked to her, finding it now almost impossible to stay away from her, and to stay mad at her for long.  He was mad at her judgment and her choice (very much indeed) but not with her.  And so, on some level, he forgave her, but still was a bit distant.    

Hermione sighed and she went over to Harry.  

"Any sign yet?" she asked.  He shook his head and sighed.  

"I wonder if he remembered to send the train for us." Harry mused.  

"It would not be very funny if we had to stay here for a long time." Hermione muttered.   Malfoy walked over to them and looked over at the tracks. 

"This is worse than waiting for the damn muggle trains…" he muttered.   She looked at him. 

"You mean the ones in America?" she asked.  He nodded.  "I've been there once." She said.  He nodded.  

"So have I." He said.  She smiled.  Suddenly they heard a whistle being blown and they saw a small train coming up the tracks.  

"Finally…" muttered Harry.  When the train stopped, Oliver Wood stepped out.  

"Why Harry!" he said.  He went over to them and shook his hand. 

"Good to see you Wood." He said.  He smiled and hugged Hermione.  

"Great to see you Hermione." He said.  She smiled and nodded.  

"You too Oliver." He shook Ron's hand and then looked at Malfoy.  

"Isay ehay afesay?" he asked Hermione in pig Latin.  She smiled and nodded.  

"Ehay isay." She said.  He reluctantly shook Malfoy's hand and then he pulled away.  

"So what are you doing here?" Ron asked.  Oliver smiled.  

"Well, you see, Madame Hooch is thinking of retiring soon, and since I already spent about four years at the Quidditch academy, I decided to apprentice for a while, then take over." He said.  They all congratulated him and then he looked at his watch.  

"Oh, well, we should be getting along now." He said.  They went to gather their trunks and then they were off.   

On the train, they swapped stories and reminisced about the 'good old days'.  

"You remember that time when you tired to curse Malfoy and you started spitting out slugs?" Oliver asked Ron.  They all laughed and then Ron rolled his eyes.  

"Yeah but you weren't there last year when I hexed him." He said.   Malfoy rolled his eyes and looked out the window.  Oliver saw Hermione holding Malfoy's hand and he looked at her.  

"You two uh…" he asked.  She smiled and nodded.  He raised his eyebrows and whistled.  "Never thought I would live to see the day." He said.  There was an uncomfortable silence and they remained quiet for the rest of the trip.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A/N: Well guys, their summer is almost over.  One more week left!!! I know that I didn't write about the last week in Paris, but I plan to do a sort of…flashback scene sometime soon, so you'll know what happened to Lucie and Pierre.  Thank you for all the reviews!! If you have any ideas that you think are cool, email me at chibi5050@hotmail.com or just leave it in the review.   I have a stupid question but I kinda forgot the name of the class that Madame Hooch teaches.  I lent my first book out and I don't have any reference.  Help me!!! 

                                                                                      Saiya-jin Girl.    

****

**SADLY SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE CHAPTERS EVERY NIGHT.  *SIGH* I REALLY WISH THAT I COULD, BUT I HAVE TENNIS ON TUESDAYS AND MAYBE ON FRIDAY, AND I HAVE A MEETING FOR A CLUB EVERY THURS.  THE MOST I CAN UPDATE IS ABOUT 2 OR 3 TIMES A WEEK.  SO THAT'S ALL.  I REALLY GOTTA GO SO NO DIALOGUE WITH SANO AND THE OTHERS TODAY (OR FOR A WHILE, I GOT TO GO TO BED NOW).   *AWWW* AND I'LL WRITE A HAIKU FOR YOU!!** **LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! @_@**

A Haiku 

There was a silence

                                                That lived deep inside my heart. 

                                                That I didn't know.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

       ^_^                             *_*                                        -_-                            :)

                                                     "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID.  I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~)  

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

**(I'm Lope)**


	16. Chapters 30 and 31

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl.  

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check.  I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic.  Review please!!!!!**

30) Last Reminisce 

"So Miss Granger are you up to the challenge?" Professor McGonagal asked with a small smile.  Hermione sighed and nodded. 

"I suppose so," she said.  

"Well, being an apprentice to a class and being head girl this year…your schedule seems very…cluttered.  Will you have time to spare for your friends Potter and Weasley?" asked professor Snape, his voice dripping with malice for the know-it-all who had been the only person to get an A in his class.  She smiled and nodded.  

"Of course Professor." She said.   She inwardly rolled her eyes and sighed.  McGonagal smiled at Hermione and then she stood up.  

"Very well then.  I shall see you at the start of school.  Your schedule will be fixed so you have last period with me and you can help me then." She said.  Hermione nodded and left the room.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"You're going to be teaching?" Malfoy asked.  Hermione smiled and nodded.  They were sitting out by the lake, enjoying the sunset.   He had his arm around her shoulder and they were leaning against a tree.  "Well, that's wonderful.  Will you have time left for a life?" he asked.  She rolled her eyes.  

"Please, do you happen to be related to Professor Snape in any way?" she asked sarcastically.  

"Well, he is the head of the Slytherin house…" he said.      

"Oh, yeah, and so what is he, your role model or something?" she asked. 

"Well he tried to be, I guess." He said.  She laughed.   He leaned over and kissed her on her lips softly and then he pulled away.   

"Why'd you stop…" she asked dreamily.  He smiled.  

"I don't know." He said.  He leaned over and kissed her again.  They pulled away and then they snuggled up for a while.  When the sun had set completely, they headed inside for some dinner.   

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry, Ron, and Oliver were already at the tables in the great hall eating dinner.  Hermione and Malfoy arrived, and two more plates magically appeared on the table where they sat.  

"Well, it's about time you two," Ron said casting a glance at Malfoy.  Hermione rolled her eyes and then Harry looked at her.  

"So, Hermione, how did your chat with McGonagal go?" he asked spooning some mashed potatoes in his mouth.  She smiled.  

"Well, I'm going to be her assistant teacher last period.  Its for the first years," she said.  He nodded.  

"I'm teaching first years too," said Wood.  "Say Harry, who's the keeper of the team now?" he asked.   Harry looked up and smiled.  

"Well, turns out that Ron here is the keeper." He said.  

"Ah, but he's not as good as I am!" Wood said with a smile.  They all laughed, even Ron had joined in.  "And you're still both seekers?" he asked referring to Harry and Malfoy.  They both nodded and Wood smiled.  "Is the competition still as fierce as when I was here?" he asked.  Harry and Malfoy looked at each other and exchanged knowing smiles.  

"Of course.  We may hate each other here, but on the Quidditch field, it's a different story," Malfoy said.  Harry nodded and picked up a goblet of pumpkin juice.  

"Yep, out there its pure disgust." He said.  They all laughed at this and Hermione nodded.  

"That's true.  Remember last year when you and Harry rammed into each other and broke nearly all your ribs?" she asked with a smile.  They nodded and they began talking once more about the old days.   

31) Welcome back.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." Wood began.  He was standing outside in the heat with roughly 20 new students standing in two lines.  They were all looking nervously about and then Wood gestured to the brooms on the floor.  "Alright, now, stick your right hand over the broom, and say up!" he said.  The students stuck their hands over the brooms and they began saying up.  One girl got it in the first try and she smirked at the ones around her who were trying to get the broom up.  She rolled her eyes and she began mounting her broom.  "Excuse me what are you doing?" Wood asked.  She shrugged and smiled.  

"I want to fly." She said kicking off.  She zoomed into the air and began flying around.  Wood smiled and looked at the girl.  He turned back to the others and then looked at them. 

"Well, don't just stand there! Get flying!" he said.  They turned back to their brooms and they began trying to summon them.  Wood mounted his broom and he flew up to meet the girl.   "You're very good, what's your name?" he asked.  She stopped flying and looked at him.  

"Krystal Barrington." She said tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder.  

"You're not a first year are you?" he asked.  She smiled and laughed.  

"How'd you guess?" she asked.  

"Well, maybe its because you fly so well, and you look pretty old to be in first year." He said.  She smiled.  

"Wow.  I'm in seventh.  And I signed up for a flying class so I won't be bored." She said.  

"You're new? I never saw you here," he said.   She nodded.  

"I used to go to the Beauxbatons, but my family moved and so I'm here now.  I was sorted into Gryffindor." She said.   He cocked his eyebrow and smiled. 

"Well, I was there too," he said.  

"Don't you have a class to teach?" she asked with a grin.  

"Oops," he said.  She smiled.  

"I've been flying all my life.  I'll help." She said.  He looked at her and smiled.  

"Well my dear, so have I." He said with a smile as they flew down.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"And so…that was one reason why Largo the Great of the Dwarves of the North chose to rebel.  Please keep these notes, as you will have a quiz on them sometime this week.  You are dismissed." The teacher said.  Hermione grabbed her books and she made her way to the door.   Malfoy grabbed her arm and smiled at her.  

"You have a class?" he asked.   She shook her head.  

"I have a free period.  Although I never really knew that Hogwarts gave free periods, I guess it must be new this year…" she said.  He shook his head and then linked arms with her.  "Don't you have class?" she asked.  He shook his head again.  

"Nope." He said.  She smiled and then she sighed.  

"Well, well, well, Draco." A cold voice said from behind.  They turned around and they were greeted by Pansy Parkinson.   She was staring at them with what looked like hatred.  

"Why hello Pansy." Malfoy said tonelessly.   Pansy rolled her eyes and she stepped up to him.  Tears were forming in her eyes and she slapped Malfoy.  

"You…I can't believe that you would do something like this to me!" she said.  He raised an eyebrow.  

"Pansy, since when were you and I together?" he asked.  A few students had stopped to listen.   "Exactly, since never.  So get your self away.  And get a life." He said coldly.  Hermione had been silent all the time and she was looking down.  Her face had become red and she was clearly embarrassed.  

"Um, Malfoy, why don't we, go?" she asked trying to steer him away.  He didn't budge.  

"Shut your mouth you Mudblood bitch!" Pansy screeched.  

"Miss Parkinson!" said Professor McGonagal sternly.  "That will be all." She said.   Pansy stormed off and then McGonagal looked around at the crowd.   "Well, get moving!" she said.  They soon cleared off and McGonagal looked at them sternly.  They quickly unlinked arms and stood quietly.  "Very well," she said.  "Miss Granger if you would follow me please." She said.   They followed McGonagal down the corridor until they reached a statue of a dancing fairy.  "Raspberry Tarts." McGonagal said curtly.  The fairy moved and then a door appeared in the wall.  "This will be your quarters," she said.  Malfoy and Hermione followed the professor into a huge room that was furnished with plush chairs, a fireplace, and doors to other rooms.  "The bedroom door is over there.  I hope that it will be used for you to sleep.  Alone." She said with a smile at Hermione and Malfoy.  Hermione smiled nervously and looked away.  

"And that door Professor?" she asked.  

"Your bathroom." She said.  

"And the other door?" she asked.  McGonagal smiled.  

"A back door, you might say." She said.  

"Excuse me?" she asked. 

"It leads to the back garden.  You have access to this garden because of your job." She said.  

Hermione smiled brightly and then she went over to the couch.  "Your things are already all moved here from your common room." She said.  Hermione nodded and then McGonagal nodded also.   "Well, I shall leave you." She said leaving the room.  Hermione collapsed on the couch and she smiled at Malfoy.  

"Wonderful!" she said.   "My own room." She said.  Malfoy smiled at her and sat down.  

"I'm glad for you." He said.  She looked at him and then she wrapped her arms around his neck.  She leaned over and kissed him and then he pushed her down on the couch.  

"You know this is the second time that you've done this to me…" she said.  He rolled his eyes and continued kissing her.  When he pulled away he smirked at her.  

"You know that you talk too much sometimes…" he said.  She laughed and they continued on.      

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry handed Hermione a few letters that had come for her in the mail that morning.  She hadn't been at the table and so there were letters from home, and one from someone else too.  "Krum?" she said.  She stuffed it in her bag and then she continued on with her dinner.  What was his problem now?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A/N: Pansy! Pansy! She's a bitch! From her and my ass I can't tell which!! 

Sorry I had to write that, it was really funny.  Anyway, my allergies!!!! They are killing me…red eyes!! Sneezing! Ahhhh!!!!!! Oliver is so adorable!! Oh, and do you like the name Krystal? If not, give me some suggestions and maybe I'll change it if I find a better one!!  Peace out!!  

                                                                                      Saiya-jin Girl.    

A Poem

As the dust settles

On the lonely 

Road

That I walked 

Along 

And I wanted 

To know 

Why

I was feeling so 

Down.  

**Old Notice for *new* readers (hee hee) ~-~ **

SADLY SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE CHAPTERS EVERY NIGHT.  *SIGH* I REALLY WISH THAT I COULD, BUT I HAVE TENNIS ON TUESDAYS AND MAYBE ON FRIDAY, AND I HAVE A MEETING FOR A CLUB EVERY THURS.  THE MOST I CAN UPDATE IS ABOUT 2 OR 3 TIMES A WEEK.  SO THAT'S ALL. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

       ^_^                             *_*                                        -_-                            :)

                                                     "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID.  I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~)  

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

**(I'm Lope)**

Lope: I haven't seen you all for such a long time! Legolas what's up?

Legolas: Oh, nothing much.  

Lope: Wonderful…

Kenshin: Hey guys,

Lope: Hey, have you seen Sano?

Kenshin: He's at the bar.  He's been missing you!

Lope: $_$

Kenshin: Oro!!! [Runs Away]

Lope: [Rolls her eyes] I'm going to look for Sano.  Be back later. 

**At the Bar** 

Sanosuke: I'm all alone…[drinks some sake]

Lope: Sano!!

Sanosuke: Lope!! [Weird music plays and they run and hug each other]

Lope: @_@ 

Sanosuke: Awww….


	17. Chapter 32 and 33

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl.  

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check.  I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic.  Review please!!!!!**

32) Love Letters 

_Dear Hermione,_

_          How was your trip to France? You did not write me for the whole time so I did not know where you were.  You have not written me many letters.  Most of them have become short and they seem rushed.  After the tournament, you wrote me many long letters describing your fifth year in school, but toward the end, your letters slacked off.  Is everything all right? I really want to know.  Please remember the good times that we once had.   You were the one who actually sustained me when I was down.  I wrote you another poem. _

_                             Your eyes were warm, brown, and shy_

_                             When I met you in your sanctuary._

_                             Your hair fell around your shoulders_

_                             Like a curtain fit for the Gods. _

_ I miss you Hermione, I really do and so now I will tell you the big surprise! I will be coming to Hogwarts in a week! I have agreed to teach a class that takes place three times a week for a few months.  The name of the class is called the Rudimentary basics of Flying.  I'm really excited to be teaching this! I can't wait to see you.  When we meet, we will have so much to talk about.  Write me back.  I also have something really important to ask you when I get there.  _

_                                                                   Love, Viktor _

Hermione stared at the letter in her hands and she let it fall to the floor.  He still liked her.  

"Oh my god," she said.  She plopped down on the chair and closed her eyes.  "What am I going to do?" she asked herself.  She sighed and she opened her bag.  She pulled out her parchment, and her ink and quill.  She went into her room and she sat by the little desk and began writing a letter back to Krum.   But what would she say? She thought.   She began the letter.  

_Dear Viktor, _

_          I'm sorry that I haven't written, I've been very busy with school and so on.  France was wonderful. I had a great time there.  I'm really excited to see you too, but I have something important to tell you when you get here.  The poem was beautiful.  Thank you.  I'll see you soon.  _

_                                                                             Hermione. _

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Oliver surveyed the group of students looking for Krystal.  

"Looking for me?" she asked coming up behind him.  He flashed her a smile.  

"Yeah, so you have a late pass?" he asked.  She shook her head and laughed.  "I'm going to be forced to give to detention then," he said shaking his head.  She looked at him.  

"Really?" she asked.  He nodded gravely and then he pulled out his clipboard.  

"You will accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend and have a butterbeer with me at the Three Broomsticks."  He said.   She laughed and then went over to the brooms.  

"Shall we get started then?" she asked.  He nodded and then they made their way toward the students.  

"What are we doing today Professor Wood?" a student asked.  Wood smiled and took up his broom.  

"We will be racing!" he said.   The students began looking around at their classmates and quickly picked up their brooms and mounted them.  "Alright, Wilson and Henna." Said Wood.  Wilson smiled at his friends and looked haughtily at the Hufflepuff girl.  

"You're finished." He said.  She rolled her eyes and she smiled at her friends.  Wood pointed to a flag that was jutting out of the side of the building and then he began the countdown.  

"Three, two, one, go!" he shouted.   Cheers broke out and the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs were cheering madly.  Wilson was in the lead and Henna was racing up to him.  She over took him and she reached the checkpoint.  Her friends cheered as she flew back and the Slytherins were glowering at them.   "Wonderful!" he said with a huge smile.  Krystal smiled at him and he shook his head.  It was going to be a great day. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hermione sat next to Harry in her Charms class.  Today they were doing a review of some of the old charms that they had learned.  Professor Flitwick was a little under the weather and so he was just sitting at his desk and speaking to some students.  "So how's everything?" Harry asked as a book zoomed toward him.  She shrugged.  

"Pretty much ok. Today is my first time teaching the class, I hope that I do well." She said.   

"Of course you will," he said.  She sighed and she looked around at the room.  "Something bothering you?" he asked.  She shrugged and then she looked at Harry. 

"Well, you see, the thing is, Krum wrote me a letter." She said.  He looked at her.  

"Krum? He still talks to you?" he asked.  She nodded.  

"We used to write letters all the time, and now he's coming here and I think that he likes me.  A lot." She said.  Harry sat back and whistled.  

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.  She shrugged.  

"I have no idea." She said.  "I'm going to tell him that I have a boy friend," she said looking at Harry.  

"It's the best thing to do." He said.  She nodded and then went back to her work.       

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter 33) Plots 

During Lunch…

"Hermione, have you seen Ron?" Harry asked.  Hermione shrugged and went back to her pudding.   

"That's weird." Harry muttered.  

Meanwhile…

Ron was sitting in the library all the way in the back.  Here he could talk to her in peace.  Opposite him sat Pansy.  She looked pretty and she was staring at Ron.  

"Well, what's your problem?" she asked.  Ron looked around and then he leaned forward. 

"How would you like to get payback?" he asked.  She cocked an eyebrow.  

"Payback?" she asked.  He shook his head. 

"Yes.  On Malfoy," he said.   She smiled.  

"I would love to pay that bastard back, but Malfoy isn't stupid you know." She said.  He rolled his eyes.  

"Well, I have a plan that can tear him and Hermione apart." He said.  

"How confident are you?" she asked.  He smiled. 

"Very." He said.  She looked around and then sighed. 

"Fine. What do I have to do?" she asked.  

"Now that's more like it…" he said standing up.  She rolled her eyes and she stood up and faced him.  "Meet me at the lake tonight," he said.  He leaned forward and grinned at her.  She took a step back and began walking away.  

"Fine Weasly, just don't get to close." She said.  He rolled his eyes.  

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said.   She stalked off leaving him alone.  "Wonderful.  You're going to be so sorry Hermione.  You'll be sorry that you chose that fool Malfoy over me." He said to himself silently.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

That evening, Hermione was trudging wearily to her room.  She had been successful in her first teaching lesson, and now she was tired.  She decided to drop her books off in her room then head for some dinner.  

"Hermione!" someone said from behind.  She turned around and she saw Ron. 

"Hey Ron," she said.  He jogged up to her and smiled.   

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" he asked. 

"I was just going to drop my books on my room, wanna come?" she asked.  He nodded and followed her to her room.  She dropped her bag on the couch and she went through the bathroom.  "Five minutes," she said.  He nodded and she went into the bathroom.  He looked around and marveled at the room.  He went up to the mantelpiece and looked at the pictures that she placed on it.   Then he saw the piece of parchment sticking out.  He pulled it out and read the letter that came from Krum.  He smiled evilly and he placed the letter back.  His plan would have to be changed but it was all for the better.  When Hermione came out of the room she smiled at him.  

"Well, lets go." She said.  He nodded and then they left to go to the Great Hall.    

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A/N: Well, I have to go and finish my homework now so no poem and dialogue today!! I worked hard to get this chapter up by today so enjoy and tell me what you think!! Thanks again!!! Hmm…. so what do you think Ron has in store for Hermione and Draco? I know he wasn't in this chapter and I **just** realized that! @_@ So, next chappie will have Draco don't worry…

**Old Notice for *new* readers (hee hee) ~-~ **

SADLY SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE CHAPTERS EVERY NIGHT.  *SIGH* I REALLY WISH THAT I COULD, BUT I HAVE TENNIS ON TUESDAYS AND MAYBE ON FRIDAY, AND I HAVE A MEETING FOR A CLUB EVERY THURS.  THE MOST I CAN UPDATE IS ABOUT 2 OR 3 TIMES A WEEK.  SO THAT'S ALL. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

       ^_^                             *_*                                        -_-                            :)

                                                     "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID.  I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~)  

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

**(I'm Lope)**


	18. Chapters 34 and 35

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl.  

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check.  I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic.  Review please!!!!!**

34) Turns 

Ron had decided to ditch Pansy that night.  He instead sat down in the common room with his quill, ink, and his parchment.  He had a new plan in mind and he would execute it carefully.  After living with Fred and George all his life, he picked up a few dirty tricks here and there.  Where should he start? He dipped the quill in the ink and he began his letter. 

_Dear Krum,_

_          You may not remember me, but my name is Ronald Weasely.  I'm a good friend of Hermione's.  One of her best actually.  Well, I don't mean to dawdle, but I do have some interesting news for you.  What Hermione may have not told you is that she is holding a big secret against you.  She has a boy friend.  She's been dating this guy for a while, I guess she didn't want to tell you, because you sounded like you didn't have a clue about her relationship in that last letter you wrote.  I stumbled upon it by accident and I felt so terribly sorry for you.  Please write me back quickly so that we can take action.  Tell me what you think, I have things that I would love to discuss with you. _

_                                                          Ron.       _ 

He looked over at the parchment and waited for it to dry.  When it did, he made his way through the portrait of the fat lady and went to the Owlery.  When he got there, he tied the letter to Pig's leg and told him where to deliver the letter.  He looked at the stupid owl as it flew away and then silently made his way back to the dormitory to finish the last of his homework.     

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It was Friday afternoon and Hermione wearily made her way to Professor McGonagal's transfiguration classroom.  The class was slowly filling up with students.  The last period class was with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.   She saw a few students milling around and chatting.  

"Hey Hermione," someone said.  She smiled and waved.  

"Hey Hermione." Someone said in a squeaky voice, obviously imitating the little first year.  She whirled around to see Malfoy standing in the doorway.  

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked.  He shrugged.    

"I was just passing by," he said.  

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, but Hermione and I have a class to attend to.  You will be able to carry on this conversation some other time?" asked Professor McGonagal standing behind him.  He rolled his eyes and sighed.  

"Sure Professor." He said.  He gave Hermione a quick smile and then he was off.  

"Very well then, shall we get started?" she asked brushing into the classroom.   "Hermione, can you please begin explaining today's lesson?" she asked.  Hermione nodded and went to the front of the class.  She began her work.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

That evening, Malfoy came up to Hermione's room and he brought her dinner.  She had pulled her desk from her bedroom to in front of the fire and her books and papers were strewn all over.  Malfoy entered and looked at her.   She turned around and smiled at him. 

"Draco, you brought me dinner." She said.  He smiled and went over to her.  He sat down and kissed her then he pulled away. 

"Enough.  Eat." He said handing her the platter.  She gratefully took the plate loaded with food and began eating.  She was famished after eating only one sandwich for lunch and then rushing off.  "Why didn't you eat today?" he asked.   She shrugged.  

"I guess I wasn't hungry…"

"You can't starve yourself…" he said.  He got up and began walking around the room.   When she finished eating she went to the bathroom and washed her hands.  She came back out and she sat back down next to Malfoy.  He was staring into the flames in the fireplace and seemed very distant.  She touched his hand.  

"Are you all right?" she asked.  He looked startled at her touch and then he shook his head.  

"I'm fine." He said.  She sighed.  

"You seem…preoccupied." She said.  He shook his head and stifled a yawn.  

"Just a little tired." He said.  She nodded and then she leaned over and kissed him on his lips.  When she pulled away, he smiled.  

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  She asked.  He nodded.  "Ok, just wanted to know." She said with a smile.  

"Have you checked out that garden yet?" he asked.   She shook her head.  

"I was thinking of doing that this week end," she said.  He nodded and then he kissed her.  

"Shall we?" he asked.  She giggled and allowed him to kiss her again.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Krum paced angrily in his room.  This had to be a lie.  Some sort of sick joke.  Hermione would have told him if she had a boyfriend.  She would never do this to him.  Never.  He sank down on his couch and he reread the letter in his hands.  Ron…that must be the red haired idiot.  But why would he be concerned with Hermione's affairs? He wondered what was going on.  Why had she done this to him?  He got up and went over to his desk.  He began writing back a hurried letter to Ron. 

_I have doubts.  I do not know if you are lying or not.  I cannot believe that she would do this to me.  Why do you care? I will see you when I arrive. I will be in Hogsmeade tomorrow at the Knight hotel.  If you can meet me, please do and show me proof that she has a boyfriend.  If you cannot meet me tomorrow, meet me on Sunday. _

_                                                                             V. Krum.  _^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

35) Reconciled 

Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, and Ron were sitting in The Three Broomsticks.  Each of them were drinking from their own bottle of butterbeer, and the atmosphere was cheerful.  Ron hadn't acted mean, and he hadn't said anything to Malfoy.  In fact, he seemed to accept the fact that Malfoy was her boyfriend.  Ron took a deep drink and he placed the bottle down on the table.  He looked at Hermione.  "I've been meaning to tell you something tonight Hermione." He said.  Hermione looked up at him.  

"What?" she asked.  He sighed and looked around. 

"Well, I just want to apologize for the way that I behaved.  I think that I've finally accepted the fact that you two…uh…well, you know." He said.   Hermione smiled and nodded.  She reached out and she touched his hand. 

"You don't know how much this means to me." She said.  He smiled and nodded.  Then he reached in his coat pocket. 

"Well, lets celebrate the occasion.  How about a photo?" he asked.  She smiled and she grabbed on to Malfoy's arm.  He smiled at her and Ron snapped the picture.  They took a few more pictures while they sat there.  When they were walking outside, Hermione kissed Malfoy on the lips and Ron snapped it too.  They all went back to Hogwarts with their hearts light and feeling happy.  Even Ron-- who was putting on a charade.   His plan was all falling into place.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Malfoy and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire.  She was leaning against the couch and his head was in her lap.  

"Do you think Weasel was telling the truth?" he asked her.  She rolled her eyes. 

"Of course," she said.  He shook his head.  

"He's up to something…" he muttered.  

"Oh must you be so paranoid?" she asked.  He nodded.  

"Yes." He said.  She smiled and then she sighed.  

"Well, I'm glad that he's getting along.  At least he's making an attempt." She said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with a smile.  She laughed. 

"Oh nothing…" she said.  He looked at her and then he closed his eyes.  

"I'm taking a nap." He said.  She nodded and he began breathing slower.  She realized that he was asleep and she smiled and leaned over and kissed his forehead.  He didn't budge.  

"Damn, he must be really tired…" she said to herself.   

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry sat in the common room by the fire reading a book.  He was falling asleep when the portrait opened.  He looked to the opening and he saw Ginny step through.  She had grown over the years into a fine young woman.  She was still very clumsy around Harry and boys on the whole, but she was much prettier than she was before.  She smiled at him and sat down on the couch.  

"Hey Harry." She said.  He smiled.  

"Hey Ginny," he said.  

"You look so sleepy," she said with a smile.  He nodded and yawned.  

"I am," he said.  She smiled and nodded.      

"Well, I guess that I'll um, see you." She said getting up.   As she began walking away, Harry found himself checking her out.  He mentally smacked himself and looked away as she made her way to the girls' dormitory.  Ginny was like a little sister to him, what was he doing? He scolded himself and vowed never to let it happen again.  How wrong he was.   ****

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**A/N:** I know I'm a lazy hobo-bum who takes a million friggin years to post one goddamn chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gomen Nasai.  I so sorry.  @_@ I'm really sleepy so, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  I'm going to start a mailing list so please leave your e-mail addresses or e-mail me at: chibi5050@hotmail.com with your e-mail address.  I love you all thank you for the wonderful reviews!!!!!!!!!!!  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A Poem

The rain was falling 

Calling me out

To come and dance in the drops.

That were falling lazily to the ground

With out a care in the world. 

I was tucked away in a dream. 

A hazy world where I knew no one else.  

Clouds were floating with me. 

And I felt as though 

I would always be 

On this joy ride.

       ^_^                             *_*                                        -_-                            :)

                                                     "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID.  I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~)  

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

**(I'm Lope)**


	19. Chapters 36 and 37

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

36) Meetings 

Krum sat in the Three Broomsticks, sipping on a mug of coffee. He looked around for the boy who was supposed to meet him and saw no one. The door opened and a young man stepped in. He was tall and well built, and had a mess of red hair on his head. His face was freckled and he was sporting a green sweater with a huge R on it. He had to be him. He rose up and he coughed. Ron spotted him and quickly made his way to the back of the pub where Viktor Krum sat. Krum offered no smile, and no handshake. He looked at Ron with a cold expression and Ron smiled. 

"Well, nice to meet you," he said. Krum shrugged and sat down. 

"So, vat do you have to tell me?" he asked. Ron sat down. 

"Well, some interesting things," he said. Madame Rosemerta was passing by and she smiled at Ron. 

"The normal dear?" she asked. He nodded and turned back to Krum. 

"Well let me get to business. As I had said in my letter, Hermione has a boyfriend. She didn't tell you, did she?" he asked. Krum shook his head. 

"I still do not belife you." He said. Ron rolled his eyes. Madame Rosemerta came over with a bottle of butterbeer. Ron took it and began drinking. 

"Well, I have proof." He said. He reached into his pocket and he pulled out a few photos. He purposely chose ones that contained Hermione and Draco together. Krum's eyes widened as he looked at the pictures. His eyes became watery and then he looked up at Ron. 

"I see." He said. He threw the pictures down on the table. "Vell, vat are you going to do?" he asked Ron. Ron shrugged. 

"I have a plan, but it requires your cooperation," he said. Krum sighed. 

"I do not vant to urt Hermoninny," he said. 

"She hurt you didn't she?" he asked. Krum looked away. 

"Vat is it?" he asked. 

"Well, are you a good actor?" Ron asked. Krum raised an eyebrow. 

"So it requires lying?" he asked. Ron nodded casually. "It depends," he said. Ron rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever. You're becoming a teacher at Hogwarts soon, so you have an advantage." He said. Krum nodded. "We have to set her up." Ron said. Krum looked at him. 

"Vat do you mean?" he asked. 

"Well, we have to make a…false situation. We have to fool her boyfriend into believing that she was with someone else. Someone like you." He said. Krum looked away. 

"Me?" he asked. Ron nodded. "And how are you planning on doing this?" he asked. Ron stood up. 

"I have my ways. I'll speak to you when you arrive at Hogwarts." He said. Krum nodded and then he looked at the photos. 

"Who is the boy?" he asked. Ron scooped up the pictures. 

"Draco Malfoy," he said. Krum nodded. 

"Very vell, I shall see you in school." He said. Ron nodded and left. As he was passing by, a familiar voice called him. 

"Hey, Ron!" He turned around and he saw Oliver Wood sitting with a pretty girl. He managed a smile. 

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" he asked. He smiled. 

"I'm taking this girl to her detention." He said. Ron laughed and then he recognized her. She was a Gryffindor. "And what are you doing here?" he asked Ron. Ron stammered. 

"Um, just, came in for something to drink." He said. Oliver looked at him suspiciously and then he shrugged. 

"Oh well, see you later." He said. Ron nodded and made his way out of the pub as quick as he could. When he reached outside he let out a sigh of relief that he had escaped. He made his way to the game shop and went through the passage back to Hogwarts. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hermione was in the library finishing up an essay that she had for her advanced potions class. She was breezing through the pages of an extremely old and thick textbook, trying to find information on the remedy she was writing about. She had already written three rolls of parchment, passing the required two. She found what she was looking for and then she began writing on her fourth roll, which was her conclusion. She hummed a tune to herself as she worked and then someone approached her table. She looked up and she saw Ginny standing in front of her looking around nervously. She put down her quill. 

"What's wrong, Ginny?" she asked. Ginny sat down. 

"Well, Hermione, I'm starting to…feel all weird again," she said. Hermione cocked an eyebrow. 

"Weird? What do you mean?" she asked. Ginny sighed. 

"Well, I think, that my feelings for Harry are coming back," she said. Hermione looked at her and smiled. 

"You've always liked Harry, what makes it any different now?" she asked gently. Ginny looked around. 

"Well, I've tried to forget about him. For a while it worked, but now, like the other night, when I saw him, I began to like him again. Its so stupid!" she said. Hermione sighed. 

"Ginny calm down, we can work something out," she said. Ginny looked around. 

"Like what? I literally freeze when I see him," she said. 

"Look Ginny, do you want to go out with him?" she asked. Ginny shrugged. 

"Well, I'm going to talk to him, ok?" she said. Ginny looked at her. 

"No you can't tell him!" she said. Hermione smiled. 

"He already has his suspicions, he's known you for about six years. I'll talk to him ok? Don't worry," she said. Ginny sighed and nodded. 

"Ok, I'll see you later." She said. Hermione nodded and Ginny got up and left. She shook her head and she went back to her work. She started writing again when someone else sat in front of her. She looked up and saw Malfoy. 

"Draco!" she said. He smiled and eyed her work. 

"You're doing that already? We have two weeks," he said. She smiled. 

"Well, I'm not a procrastinator, unlike some people," she said. He rolled his eyes. 

"Snape doesn't really care," he said. 

"For you maybe, but I'm not in Slytherin." She said. He laughed and then she looked up. 

"Some thing funny darling?" she asked with a glint in her eye. He shrugged. 

"Not really," he said. She shook her head and went back to her work. "Aren't you coming outside?" he asked. She shrugged. "Oh come on Hermione, Potter and Weasel are looking for you," he said. She rolled her eyes. 

"Well, I had something else in mind for this afternoon." She said slyly. He cocked an eyebrow. 

"And what will that be?" he asked. She looked at him. 

"I want to explore the garden," she said. He looked at her. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. She shrugged. 

"It seems interesting. I haven't even opened the door yet. I want to see," she said. 

"Curiosity killed the cat," he said. She sighed and looked away. 

"Oh well," she said closing the textbook. She rose up. "Are you accompanying me?" she asked. He sighed and shrugged. 

"I guess." He said. She smiled and nodded. 

"Good, now, go to the Kitchens and get some muffins, please, and don't forget to thank the house elves!" she scolded. He rolled his eyes. 

"Ok, I'll meet you in your room," he said. She smiled and nodded. He got up and left the library. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

37) Sunday Afternoon 

Oliver and Krystal were walking to the carriages. She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"Look Oliver, I just want to thank you," she said. He stopped. 

"No problem, I really enjoyed your company," he said. "You're a fascinating young woman," he said. She blushed. "And you're a wonderful flyer…" he said. She looked into his eyes and then he leaned over and kissed her on her lips. They stood for a moment and he kissed her. When he pulled away, her cheeks were flushed and she smiled. 

"Thank-You Oliver," she said. He touched her face and nodded. They held hands and walked to a carriage. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Malfoy was walking down the corridor, looking for the portrait of the fruits. He finally saw it and he tickled the pear. The portrait opened and he entered the huge kitchen. Dobby ran forward. He had a pot spoon in his hand and he was wearing an apron. His eyes widened as he saw Malfoy and he eyed him suspiciously. 

"What brings you here young Master-" Dobby stopped short when he realized who he was talking to. 

"What ever Dobby, however you take it, you're still my house elf," Malfoy said. Dobby looked away. 

"Dobby has no master now; my master has set me free many years ago. It has been a long time since Dobby has seen you," Dobby said. Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Always the optimist aren't you Dobby?" Malfoy asked. Dobby began walking away. 

"Dobby needs no cheek from you!" he said heatedly. Malfoy laughed. 

"Whatever give me some muffins,"

"Muffins? What for?" he asked. 

"For my girl friend," he said with an attitude. Dobby sighed and went over to the ovens. He came back with a platter of muffins. "Can you wrap them Dobby?" he asked. Dobby went over to the table and began wrapping them in a basket. He gave it to Malfoy and then began walking away. 

"What have you heard from your father?" Dobby asked. Malfoy shrugged. 

"Don't really care," he said. Dobby shook his head and began walking away. Malfoy took one look back and then he left the kitchens. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ron was sitting in the Library. He was looking for a book for his upcoming report, when Pansy appeared out of nowhere. She was standing with her hands on her hips and she was tapping one foot impatiently on the ground. She looked at him with a menacing stare and then she cleared her throat. 

"Where the hell were you? You had me waiting at the goddamn lake for hours, and you never show up. I have the nerve to--" Ron put his hands up. 

"Pansy, Pansy, darling calm down," he said. She looked at him. 

"I'm waiting for an explanation," she said. He took her hand and led her out side. 

"If you want the librarian to kill you first," he said. They went into the hallway and they began walking. 

"So, where were you?" she asked. 

"I had business to take care of, and don't worry, I have a plan. A new plan," he said. 

"Am I included?" she asked. He nodded. 

"Of course. You and another good friend of mine," he said. 

"Who?" she asked. He smiled. 

"Viktor Krum,"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_ Dear Journal,_

_I guess that I'm really anxious about Hermione's talk with Harry. She's going to talk to him and tell him that I have a huge crush on him. Oh man, I hope that she doesn't embarrass me! I'll beat her up if she makes him hate me!! I don't know what to do now, I'm really scared. Maybe I should just go and tell him myself. That sounds like the best thing to do right? I think I'll do that now. Write later. _

_ Ginny W. _

Ginny shut her journal and shoved it under her pillow. She got up and began making her way out of the dormitory. She was looking for Harry. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry was sitting in the Common Room again. He had decided to come in for his broom when he met Ginny coming down the stairs. He smiled at her. 

"Hey Ginny," he said. She smiled and sat down. 

"Hey Harry, do you think that I can have a word with you?" she asked. He nodded and went over and sat down next to her. 

"What's up?" he asked. She looked around. 

"Well, you see, Harry, I…did Hermione talk to you yet?" she asked. He shook his head. "Ok, well, you see, ok, I've had…" Harry put his hand on hers. 

"I understand Ginny, I know about your feelings…" he said. She looked away. 

"You do?" she asked. He nodded and then he smiled. 

"And I have something to say about them…" 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A/N: Yay!!! This is the longest chapter that I have ever written. I'm so proud **sob** Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think that it was a little bit of everything. You know right? Well, I hope that this will suffice for a few days [hee hee] Anyway, I have to go and do my Home work now; you guys are a very bad influence on me!!!

Poem

Oh and I can never see 

What you mean to me

Cause your love it came to me and I 

Fell on a cloud

All of this intimacy 

Made just for you and me 

Never asking why I feel this way

I just know that it's right. 

^_^ *_* -_- :)

"Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID. I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~) 

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

**(I'm Lope)**

Lope: Oh my gosh, did you guys see the Matrix: Reloaded?

Arwen: Yes! Isn't Neo just sexy?

Lope: Yeah. I fall in love with the sucker every time I see him. My boy friend gets angry…

Arwen: Well, I have Aragorn, but heck Neo is hot!! 

Lope: **sigh** Well, I gotta go. Bye. 

Arwen: Where to?

Lope: Sano…~_~

Arwen: @_@ 


	20. Chapter 38

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

38) Into the Garden

"Draco?" Hermione opened her eyes and she looked around at the garden.  She saw no sign of Malfoy anywhere.  They had been in the garden for several hours, and while lying on the grass she had fallen asleep.  She knew that Draco would wander and she quickly stood up, dusting out her pants in the process.  The sky was beginning to get dark and she glanced at her watch.  It had stopped working.  She had no idea what time it was.  She looked for the gate where they had come through and suddenly she became engulfed in a panic.  

It was missing.  

They had opened the door and they stumbled upon a dark chamber.  They lit their wands and following the passage, they had reached the garden gate.  She pulled her cloak on and she grabbed the basket of muffins.  With her wand clutched tightly in her hand, she made her way down the path.   

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ginny looked at Harry with fear in her eyes. 

"What do you have to say, Harry?" she asked in a whisper.  He looked away and then sighed. 

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I…I've known you for a long time," he said.  She nodded. 

"And?" she asked.  He looked at her. 

"Well, I've been wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Ball that's coming up," he said.  She looked at him.  

"Really?" she asked.  He nodded.  She smiled. 

"Oh Harry I would love too!" she said.  She hugged him and he hugged her back. When they pulled away she smiled at him.  "Harry you don't know how much this means to me," she said.  He smiled at her.  

"Actually I do know," he said.  She smiled and nodded.  They continued looking into each other's eyes and suddenly the portrait burst open.  Ron came storming in and they quickly broke apart.  He glanced at them and then he plopped down. 

"What are you two up to?" he asked suspiciously.  Ginny tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"I was just leaving, see you all later," she said getting up quickly.  She exit the common room in a rush. 

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.  Harry shrugged, keeping what had just happened quiet.   Harry decided to change the subject. 

"So, Ron, have you any idea who you're going to ask to the dance?" he asked.  Ron shrugged. 

"Well, I had Hermione in mind, but, you know, I suppose that she's going with Malfoy," he said.  Harry looked at him. 

"I thought that you accepted Malfoy now," Harry said.  Ron snorted. 

"Me, accept him? Not in a million years," he said.  Harry rolled his eyes. 

"So you mean that it was all a big trick?" he asked Ron shrugged.  

"I just wanted to make her happy," he said.  Harry sighed. 

"But, don't you think that it's wrong?" Harry asked.  Ron sighed. 

"Well, it depends on what you think is wrong," he said.  Harry shrugged. 

"I just think that you shouldn't have made her feel like you accept Malfoy," Harry said.  Ron sighed. 

"You always were the goody-two-shoes," Ron said.  Harry looked at him. 

"As I recall, I thought that you were the one who was always afraid," Harry said.  Ron looked at him. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked.  Harry shrugged. 

"You tell me," he said.  Ron got up. 

"No use in arguing with you," he said.  Ron made his way to the portrait and then he stopped. "Oh and Harry, stay away from Ginny.  She's not your type." And with that he left the room.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Draco was walking in a dream.  He was walking slowly toward the tree where the young woman sat.  He heard her voice calling him, beckoning him to come to her and stay with her forever.  Was this an illusion? Where's Hermione? The thoughts were rushing through his head like water.  A picture of Hermione's face flitted through his mind and then it disappeared.  The picture was then replaced by an image of an exceptionally beautiful woman with long silver hair.  

"Come with me…" she said in a singsong voice.  Draco stretched out his hand to touch hers and then he heard a voice.  It was Hermione's. 

_Draco where are you?_

He began to feel himself being pulled away from the girl with silver hair and he was going back to normal.  

_Hermione…_

The veela girl began singing and then everything went dark.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ron was walking down the hallway and then he decided to visit someone—moaning Myrtle.  He hadn't been to her bathroom since his second year and so he decided to go and visit her.  As he approached the bathroom he heard voices inside.  

"I did it Susanne, I told Harry, and he asked me to the dance," 

"He did!" 

"Yes.  I'm so excited, but I'm worried about Ron," 

"Why?"

"Well, he seems…I don't know…distant,"

"Really?" 

"Yeah," 

Ron fumed silently and then he walked away.  There was no use in fighting her.  It would just make things worse.  He then went back the other way and began heading for the quidditch field to take a walk.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione was almost running now down the path.  She was screaming Draco's name in her head over and over until suddenly she stopped.  She felt as though someone was watching her.  She pulled out her wand and she looked around.  

"Anyone there?" she asked in a shaky voice.  She heard a rustle in the bushes and she spun around.  "Wh...Who's there?" she asked.  She screamed when she saw the person lunge toward her and she quickly pointed her wand. "_Expelliarmus!"_  She shouted.  The person was hit by a force and fell backward.  She looked at the person as they rose up painfully and she held out her wand with her hand shaking.  

"Please don't attack me!" the person said.  Hermione still didn't lower her hand and she stared at him. 

"Who are you?" she asked.   He had his hand on his chest and he began slowly walking toward her.  "I asked you.  You the hell are you?"

"My name is Andrew.  I saw someone being taken by the veela into the forest.  I was looking for him-" 

"Did he have blonde hair?" she asked.  He nodded.  "Ok we need to find him." She said.  Andrew nodded and then he looked at her. 

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" 

"Hermione Granger," she said.  And with that they set off into the forest once more.     

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A/N: Ok I know that this was a terrible chapter after that long wait, but my finals are over!!!!!! 

But—another downfall is my regents stars tomorrow so *sob* pray for me.  I'm glad that I finished this one, so I can start the next chapter afresh and inspired.  I have an outline of what I'm gonna do, so it'll just be a matter of time to post it up.  Don't despair!! Please review (although this chapter probably sucks) and…stuff.  If you have any suggestions please tell me.  I have my plan, but it wouldn't hurt to see what you guys have in mind!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

                                   ^_^ *_* -_- :)

       "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID. I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~) 

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**


	21. Chapter 39

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

39) Broken Hearts 

_A broken heart…_

_Is that all she left me with? _

_To be alone for the rest of my days_

_And to be cold,_

_For this I cannot forgive,_

_Because…_

"Because what?" asked a voice from behind. He turned around and he encountered a young woman staring at him with kind eyes. She was clutching a purse and she smiled at him. 

"Excuse me?" he asked. She pointed to his paper where he had written his poem and she smiled. 

"Your poem is beautiful," she said. He nodded. 

"Thank you," he said. 

"Aren't you Viktor Krum?" she asked. He nodded. 

"That's me," he said. She looked into his eyes. 

"Is everything ok? You look…sad," she said. He looked away. 

"No…I'm fine," he lied. The door to the Three Broomsticks opened and Oliver stepped in. 

"Krystal, did you find your purse?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. 

"Oliver, look who I found," she said. Oliver looked at Krum and he smiled. He came over to them and he stuck out his hand. 

"Oliver Wood," he said. "Nice to meet you Krum," he said. Krum nodded and then he turned away. 

"I am sorry, but I am not feeling very vell, if you can excuse me," he said getting up. He made his way toward the stairs and left them. 

"You forgot your poem!" Krystal said. She looked at the paper and she saw tear drop stains on it, and also a name scribbled on the bottom. "Her...me…I can't understand it," she said. Oliver took the paper and looked at it. 

"Hermione?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry was in his room looking for his racing broom. He decided to take a ride in the field since no one else was really around. He wondered where Hermione had gone, and he decided that she was probably somewhere with Malfoy. Ron had stormed off in a rage, and Ginny was probably somewhere writing in her diary. He was still shocked at his own audacity to allow himself to fall into Ginny's trap. He looked at his broom as he made his way through the portrait hole and he sighed. He was thinking about Ron's warning. What was he going to do?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Oliver stared at the paper in his hand and he looked at Krystal. 

"Hermione? Isn't she in Gryffindor too?" she asked. He nodded. 

"I know her pretty well. She's one of Harry's best friends. That's how I know her. I just can't believe it…" he said with his voice trailing off. 

"Believe what?" Krystal asked. 

"That…never mind. Let's go," he said. He shoved the paper in his pocket and he took Krystal's arm. She looked at him as he pulled her out of the store.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asked. Oliver stopped. 

"Well, if you put two and two together, you can see that Krum liked Hermione," he said. 

"But, doesn't she go out with that Malfoy guy?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh…now I see…" she said. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione and Andrew were walking side by side. The sky was getting darker and she began to look around apprehensively. 

"What is this place?" she asked. He looked at her. 

"The barrier has broken down. It's an enchanted garden, and for as long as it's been here, there was a barrier that divided the land of the creatures from the safe part. Over the years the veela have been doing enchantments and rituals and they have begun to break down the enchanted wall. Several parts are still standing, but where your friend went, apparently it was down," Hermione nodded. 

"So what you're trying to say is that he's been captured by a veela?" she asked shakily. Andrew nodded. She looked at the forest and then she sighed. "Well we have to find him," she said. He looked at her. 

"Is he your…"

"He's my boyfriend," she said. He nodded and they continued walking. 

"You must love him," he said. She cast a glance at him. 

"Well obviously," she said. He nodded. "Can we walk faster?" she asked. He nodded and they quickened their pace.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ron was walking in the Quidditch field when he saw Harry coming out with his broom. When Harry saw Ron, he rolled his eyes and he began mounting his broom. Ron grabbed his broom from the ground and he mounted it too and he flew over to Harry. 

"Fancy a match?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. 

"I'm just taking a ride," Harry said. Ron looked at him. 

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted in the Common Room," he said. Harry grinned.

"No big deal," he said. Ron smiled. 

"I've just been…a little stressed lately," he said. Harry nodded.

"All the school pressure?" he asked. Ron looked away and nodded. 

"I'll race you to the goal post,"

"You're on." ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A/N: Next chapter up!! I know that this is short too but you know. I'm trying to get back into the groove. So if you have any suggestions…please tell me. For some reason, I just want to get Draco out of the place where he is and continue the story!!! But I have to continue (damn it). Oh well, let me see if I can finish that now….

Thanks again. I know that this was REALLY short. :-D

^_^ *_* -_- :)

"Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID. I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~) 

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

Poem

These distances

Are getting more and more

Longer each day.

These moments I'm spending alone

They hurt me more in every way.

And now I see,

How much you mean to me,

Because I used to take that smile

For granted. 

Now with this distance 

It makes me see

That I am nothing without you.

Now with this distance

It makes me feel

So incomplete without you. 

And I know

Despite all the things I say to you

You will always be 

The one in my heart. 


	22. Chapters 40 and 41

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

40) The Hollow

Where was she? He knew that he had heard her voice somewhere.  Draco opened his eyes and he was in a small hollow.  He was surrounded by several tall trees with strange carvings all over them.  A dull, throbbing pain was pounding in his head and he looked at the sky which was now dark.  No, it was a cerulean blue with hundreds of stars twinkling at him, as though mocking his stupidity.  He had woken up and Hermione was fast asleep.  He decided to take a walk, and he had gotten lost.  It was then he had met the veela girl, and he had no idea where she was now. 

"Awake?" a voice asked.  He painfully turned his head to see a young girl about his age sitting against a tree.  She had long blue hair and she was wearing forest garb.  

"Who are you?" Draco asked.  

"My name is Serenity," she said.  Malfoy looked around and then he began to rise up, only to fall back down with a throb in his left leg.  "I tried my best to patch it up for you," she said.  Draco looked at her. 

"What?" he asked.  She began playing with her hair.  

"Well, the veela had actually began…shall I say feasting on you? When I came and startled them, they accidentally gashed you in your leg," she said.  He looked at his leg where the pant was ripped and he saw a makeshift bandage.  

"Well, Thanks," he said.  She nodded.  "Where exactly are we?" he asked.  She looked around. 

"The Hollow," she said.  "It's where the veela can't see us," she said.  He nodded and then he looked away.  

"I need to find Hermione," he said.  She looked at him and she smiled.  

"You've been calling out for her all the time you were unconscious," she said.  He nodded.  "Listen, stay here, I have to go and look for my friend Andrew," she said.  He nodded.   "Don't leave the hollow, or they'll come after you to finish the job," she said with a warning tone.  He nodded and then he watched her as she walked through two trees.  The area seemed to shimmer and then she disappeared.  

"What was that?" he asked out loud. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"We're entering much more dangerous ground. I suggest that you keep your wand out and ready," Andrew said.  Hermione nodded and she held her wand tightly in front of her.  They continued walking when suddenly Hermione cried out.

"Andrew! Look out!" she screamed.  He gasped and managed to dodge the creature that had attacked him.  It looked like a person, only to resemble a monster.  It had long, filthy hair, and extremely long hands and legs. 

"Run Hermione!" he shouted.  She turned around and she pointed her wand at the thing.  

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"  She cried.  The monster froze and fell to the floor. "Come on Andrew!" she said.   He nodded and they began running faster down the path.  He pointed to a bunch of trees up ahead and he shouted to her.  

"Get to the hollow!" he said.  At that moment someone shouted Andrew's name. He turned around and he saw Serenity.  She motioned for him to go to the hollow and he nodded.  Hermione was wiping her forehead and she stepped in the ring of trees.   She looked around and then her gaze landed on Draco.  He looked up and smiled. 

"Hermione!" he said.  Tears welled in her eyes and she ran to him.  She dropped to the ground and she pulled him in her embrace. 

"Draco, you idiot! Where did you go?" she asked.   He looked at her.  

"For a walk," he said.  She sighed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I'm going to kill you," she said.  He grinned and then he nodded. 

"Fine, as long as you kiss me first…" 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*

"Please be careful the next time you decide to come here," said Serenity.  Hermione nodded and she threw a glance at Malfoy.  

"We will, I don't think that we'll be here for a while," Hermione said.  Serenity and Andrew nodded and smiled.  

"Well, the door's over there, do come and visit us," Serenity said.  They nodded and began walking towards the door. 

"Thank you for everything," Hermione said.  

"Don't mention it," Andrew said with a twinkle in his eye.  Hermione waved and then they went through the door. They were back in the corridor and Hermione lit her wand.  

"Wonderful day," Malfoy said.  Hermione didn't reply, she just rolled her eyes.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  

41) Heart to Heart; Harry and Hermione (*Note- If you did **not **read the Order of the Phoenix yet, the end of this chapter contains spoilers about who died.  See my A/N at the end of this chapter on my opinion of the book) 

"Please can we have some quiet in this common room?" Hermione shouted.  The students in the Gryffindor tower settled down and looked at Hermione attentively.  "Ok, I want to announce that we will be having a guest at our school soon.  Professor McGonagall is busy and so I'm making the announcement for her.  She said to tell you that if you wish to sign up for this class, tell me now.  The name of the class is The Rudimentary Basics of Flying.  Now I know many of you are taking flying lessons with Professor Wood, but this class is for students who wish to take a closer look into the world of flying and Quidditch.  If you have in mind some sort of career in this felid, and you want to sign up for the course, please sign the parchment that is being passed around.  Any questions?"  There was a silence until one boy put his hand in the air.   "Yes Chris?" she said. 

"Who will be teaching this course?" he asked.  Hermione beamed at them.  

"Well, Viktor Krum will," Immediately a chatter broke out in the room and she smiled.  "I want to ask you to please be respectful to him," she said.  No one was really paying attention and she sighed and shrugged. 

"Well you tried," Harry said with a grin.  She looked at him and smiled.  

"Yeah," she said.  

"So how's everything between you and Malfoy?" Harry asked dropping his tone.  Hermione smiled and she plopped down on the couch next to Harry. 

"It's fine," she said.  "What about you and Gin?" she asked.   Harry smiled. 

"Everything's wonderful," he said with a smile.  Hermione looked at him. 

"What do you mean wonderful?" she asked with a grin.  He looked at her.  

"You know what I mean," he said.

"You know, I'm surprised that she hasn't been complaining to me about you yet," Hermione said.  Harry looked at her. 

"What do you mean?" he asked.  Hermione grinned.

"Well for the past few years, every time she had a boyfriend, she would complain to me about two days after she had started going out.  Neville was to chubby in the cheeks, Dean was too much into Quidditch, Michael was dull, Colin was way to obsessed with you, and well, I can go on and on," she said.  Harry stared at her.  

"Wow, I hope she doesn't do that to me," he said.  They laughed.  "I have a question Mione," he said.  She looked at Harry. 

"What?" she asked.  

"Well, I don't want to sound nosy, but, what exactly do you see in him?" Harry asked.  Hermione looked into the fire and smiled.  

"Well Harry, it's just that, I've never been attracted to anyone the way I am to him. When we met in Paris and he tried to push me off the balcony and I slapped him, I was…well I don't know.  But when he apologized, and when…stuff happened that even I can't explain.  We just connected somehow, and then, well, it's just a thing," she said.  Harry looked even more confused than before. 

"Er…yeah," he said.  She smiled.  

"It's hard to explain, Harry," she said.  He nodded.

"I understand.  When I had a crush on Cho, I couldn't really understand what I was feeling," he said.  

"Do you still like her?" Hermione asked.   He shook his head. 

"Ever since what she did to me in the Hog's Head, I…felt a strong feeling of dislike towards her," he said honestly.  Hermione smiled. 

"And what are you going to do about Luna?" she asked. 

"Lovegood is crazy," he said with a laugh.  

"I know," she said.  

"But in a good way," he said.  She nodded.  

"She really did help us out when…" Hermione's voice trailed off.  She swallowed a lump in her throat and she looked away.

"It's ok Hermione, we all miss him," Harry said hoarsely.  She nodded and sighed. 

"Sorry about that," she said.  He looked at her.  

"It's all right.   I know that he's in a better place," Harry said.  

"Sirius was a wonderful guy," Hermione said in a low voice.  

"Yeah…he was," Harry said.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

_Why am I sitting here all alone? _

_When the girl of my dreams is a minute away?_

_Why am I feeling so sad?_

_When I know I will have her someday?_

Krum looked down at the paper and he crumpled it up and threw it away.  Why was he moping around for her?  She wanted someone else so why couldn't he just leave her alone?  He wanted to just leave the job and run away but that would be cowardice.  He looked out the window and he decided that he would go along with the boy's plan.  If it would cause her pain so be it.  Because nothing could compare to the anguish that he was going through now.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

June 23, 2003

A/N: Well, The Order of the Phoenix was breathtaking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I absolutely loved that book I could not take my nose out of it.  The whole atmosphere was really dark, and that Umbridge woman was ugh!! 

I really wanted to just kill her.  Really.  The revelations at the end were so scary and cool.  And well if you don't have it, **_GET IT RIGHT NOW_.  Let's have a moment of silence for (my baby) Sirius Black. **

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

*Sob* Ok, well if you did read it, please tell me what you think.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  

*cough* *Cho Chang is a bastard* *cough* *wink* 

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

^_^ *_* -_- :)

"Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve." 

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID. I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~) 

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

This was a poem that I had written for class about the book Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad. 

His heart was buried in darkness 

and no one was there for him.

He lived alone in the 

silence,

that would slowly kill him.

All the lies that he ran from,

would soon consume him. 

And he would become a liar himself, 

and break his own heart without knowing it. 

He closed his eyes and he saw it.

The darkness in his heart. 

He opened his eyes and looked down,

and then he fell apart. 

Oh what did this do to him?

No longer did he know. 

His feelings locked inside.

No longer could they grow. 

And as the days went by 

he slowly disappeared. 

and no one even realized 

That he wasn't there. 

There was a darkness around him, 

A darkness in his heart. 

And now I begin to realize, 

that I was going to fall apart. 

So listening to the ones I love, 

I began to take away,

all the pain that

the darkness caused. 

and then I realized 

that I felt nothing at all. 


	23. Chapters 42 and 43

Title: Summer in Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

42) Bitterness

"The plan will be put into action as soon as possible," said Ron.  He was looking around at the two people who would be helping him to execute his plan.  Krum sat across from him looking more steely than ever, and Pansy, who was absentmindedly playing with a lock of her hair.  Ron rolled his eyes.  "Is anyone listening?" he asked in exasperation.  They all looked up at Ron.  

"Yes, we heard you Weasely," said Pansy in an annoyed tone.  Ron looked at Krum who nodded solemnly.  

"Good," he said.  Krum rose up. 

"Fine, as long as Herm-o-ninny doesn't get 'urt in anyway," Krum said.  Ron rolled his eyes again and watched Krum as he left the Hog's Head.  Ron looked at Pansy and she smiled at him.  

"You know Weasel, if this doesn't work, you can check me out," she said.  Ron's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. 

"You know Pansy, you are pretty, but I would like to go out with someone who is a little less dense than you are," he said.  She stared at him coldly. 

"Just watch your tongue.  You're lucky that I'm helping you, you little rat.  You're so pathetic that you have to do all of this just to get a girl who hasn't noticed you in the past seven years," she spat angrily.  Ron's ears became red and he stood up. 

"See you," he said.  She didn't look at him and he left the pub.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked.  Harry shrugged.  It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, and they were sitting outside by the lake under the huge oak tree.  Malfoy was lounging on the grass next to her, doing some homework.  

"I haven't seen him.  He borrowed the Marauders map, so I suppose that he went out," he said.  

"Oh," she said.  They were all doing their work, when two shadows came in front of them. 

"So the rumors are true huh?" said Crabbe's voice.  Draco looked up and he looked placidly at Crabbe and Goyle.  They had grown to twice their size over the summer and they were easily taller than Draco.  

"What rumors, Goyle?" Draco asked.  Goyle looked at Hermione. 

"You and the Mudblood," he said.  Hermione flinched at the mention of the word and she looked away.  Malfoy stood up.  

"What did you say?" he said.  A flicker of fear passed through his eyes and then he looked at Malfoy.  His voice faltered. 

"I…I called her a Mudblood!" he said.  Draco sneered.  

"Listen you fat tub of lard.  The only reason that I put up with you two ass holes for the past six years is because of my father.  If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even glance at you.  You and Crabbe are pathetic, and I hope you got the message.  Don't ever come crawling back to me.  Now apologize, or I'll hex you so bad even your mother won't recognize you," Malfoy said.  People had begun to stare.  Some were scared and others were laughing.  Goyle nodded. 

"I'll get you back for this Malfoy," Goyle said as he began retreating.  Draco nodded. 

"I'll wait for your brain to start working!" he said.  Many people laughed and Hermione was on her feet.  She was clutching Draco's arm and was looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Draco, please," she said.  He looked around and finally sat back down.   

"What the hell is his problem? Coming over here and acting like a complete…" Malfoy continued to mouth off about Crabbe and Goyle and Hermione looked at him.  

"What if he tells your father, Draco?" Hermione asked quietly.  Draco looked at her.  He averted his gaze and then he sighed. 

"I…I don't care.  I don't care what father wants to do," he said.  Harry was looking at them quietly.  There was a palpable silence and then Ginny came along.  She was wearing a yellow dress and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.  She sat next to Harry and she kissed him on the cheek.  He smiled. 

"Hey Harry," she said.  "Hey Mione, Hey Draco," she looked around and she heard the 'heys' that they threw back at her.  She looked at Hermione.  "Is everything ok?" she asked. Harry shook his head.  

"There was…um…a little disturbance, I'll tell you about it, come on," he said getting up.  He picked up his books and he took Ginny's hand.  "I'll see you guys later," he said to Draco and Hermione.  She nodded and Harry and Ginny left.  Ginny looked back at the two of them who were sitting uncertainly together.  She looked at Harry. 

"So what happened?" she asked.  Harry sighed and he explained to her the whole scene.  Ginny was aghast and she turned around to look at them.  They appeared to be in serious conversation. 

"So she's afraid that his father will find out.  Not that he probably doesn't know already," Harry said.  Ginny nodded and she sighed again.  

"I feel so sorry for them.  It's like they're always going through these things," they had finally reached the secluded spot that they were familiar with and they sat down, oblivious to everyone.   Harry dropped his books and looked at Ginny.  

"I planned on doing some homework, but now that I think about it, I would like to do something else…" he said with his voice trailing off.  

"Hmm…maybe you would like an anatomy lesson?" Ginny asked mischievously.  Harry smiled. 

"Maybe I would…" 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

43) Make Up  

Things were still a bit frigid between Hermione and Draco.  Hermione was scared about his father, yet Draco acted as though he did not care.  Hermione was eating dinner in the Great Hall and she was still a bit depressed.  Ginny looked at Hermione.  

"Hermione is everything ok?" she asked.  Hermione looked up. 

"Hmm?"  She said.  Ginny sighed.  

"You've been so…quiet for the past few days," Ginny said.  Hermione sighed and looked at Ginny. 

"I know.  I'm sorry guys, don't worry about me," she said.  Ginny shook her head.  

"Don't you have faith?" 

Hermione looked up.  

"Faith in what?" she asked.  

"Faith in his word," she said.  "From what you told me, over the summer, something really happened between you two.  Can't you try and…trust him?" Ginny asked.  Hermione looked up and a light dawned in her eyes.  

"You…you're right Ginny," she said.  Ginny smiled and went back to her pudding.  Hermione got up and slung her bag on her shoulder.  Time to have a chat with Malfoy.   

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"…and so, I'm sorry that I've been so…so distant for the past few days," Hermione said with great difficulty.  Draco smiled and nodded. 

"It's no problem, I understand that it must be difficult for you," he said.  She smiled and she touched his face.  "I'll be here," he said.  He leaned over and kissed her on her lips.  They continued on, unaware of what was going to hit them next.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ron was sitting in the common room thinking about his plan.  He sighed and looked around.  The plan was perfect; nothing could go wrong with it.  A small voice in the back of his head was screaming for him to stop, but he couldn't.  He had to go on with the plan.  He had to make Hermione feel the pain that she had caused him.    

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A/N: Yeah, Make Up was really short, I know, I Know.  But don't worry, the holidays have finally arrived.  I have to go to school on Thursday, but that's the last day.  After that I will be able to brainstorm and stuff.  So, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.  The next chap will be up soon.  And PLEASE tell me your reactions to The Order of the Phoenix!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reactions to O.O.P that I've received already.   And I think that Harry should have overcome his anger and opened Sirius's gift or whatever it was.  I did cry.  And I can't remember who asked me those things but in the next chapter I'll answer the rest.  Laterz.   

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

      ^_^ *_* -_- :)

                            "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve."

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID. I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~) 

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

A Poem 

 There was nothing left for me, 

And so I left the place 

As soon as I could. 

I was crying quietly, and I wondered what would happen. 

I was walking along the shore,

And I saw a person alone. 

Walking towards me. 

His hands were tucked in his pockets

And his head was down.

He didn't notice me, 

Until our heads touched. 

And he smiled at me,

And held my hand. 

And we walked together in the darkness.


	24. Chapters 44, 45, and 46

Title: Summer in Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

**_44) Awkward Greeting _**

Krum had finally arrived.  It was a windy Monday morning when he stepped through the gates and entered Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry.  Immediately memories of the Triwizard tournament began flooding back to him.  He looked at the huge looming castle and he let out a sigh.  He began walking towards the entrance and he met Hermione coming through the doors.  Harry Potter and the red haired boy on either side of her and they were talking animatedly.  A sliver of hope and happiness flitted through him at seeing her and then it quickly died away.  When she looked up and saw him a huge grin broke out on her face.  

"Viktor!" she said.  She dropped her books and she jumped in his arms.  She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  He smiled.  

"Herm-o-ninny," he said.  She smiled. 

"I'm so glad to see you!" she said.  He smiled and then he nodded at Harry and Ron.  They nodded back and he bent down to pick up her books.  

"I'll see you later," he said quickly.  He brushed past them and went inside the castle in a huff.  

"What was that all about?" she asked.  Ron shrugged. 

"Maybe, maybe he's just tired Hermione, come on we have to get to Herbology," he said.  She looked towards the door at his retreating figure. 

"Right," she said.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 Professor Sprout was handing out small bowls to the members of the class.  

"Today we will be working on Plum fairies.  Who can tell me the properties of the plum fairy? Ah, Miss Granger?" 

"The Plum Fairy's wing dust, when ground and added to a potion, can cure people suffering from depression," Hermione said.  Professor Sprout smiled.  

"Excellent, ten points." She said.  Hermione beamed.  "Now, we're collecting this dust to do a collaboration project with your Potions class," Professor Sprout continued.  "Professor Snape and I want you to use the dust to concoct a potion that will cure depression.  The name of this potion is the Cerulean potion, I expect that Professor Snape has mentioned it to you?" she said looking around.  She got a few nods and huhs? And she sighed.  "Anyway, please be extremely careful when you dust their wings," she said.  "And don't drop any because you will get a zero for this project in both classes!"   

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The morning flew by quickly and soon they were sitting down to lunch.  Hermione waved to Draco from the Gryffindor table and he smiled back.  She was sitting next to Ginny and opposite her was Neville.  He was eating mashed potatoes and gravy.  Next to Neville sat a girl named Krystal whom Hermione had never really spoken to that much.  She knew that Wood had a crush on her because she saw him smile at her and wave more than once.  Harry was next to Ginny and he was eating, while talking to Ron about Quidditch.  "Boys…" Ginny muttered.  Hermione laughed lightly and then she saw Krum step into the Great Hall.  He was looking as surly as ever as he headed toward the teachers tables and he conjured up a chair next to Wood.  He sat down and began chatting to the former keeper.  Hermione sighed.  What had caused him to act so…weird? She wondered.  He had always been kind to her.  Perhaps he was feeling awkward because of Harry and Ron.   _But he's ok with Harry, so maybe he doesn't like Ron.  She thought.  _

"Hermione?" Ginny said.  Hermione shook her head and turned to Ginny. 

"I'm fine, I was just…thinking," she said.  

"About?" Ginny asked.  

"Oh, things," Hermione said vaguely.  Ginny sighed and shook her head.  

"You think to much dear, just like mummy said," 

"That is true…" she said wondering off again.  Ginny seeing it was no use she turned back to Harry and Ron.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**_45) Tearful Confrontation _**

The dungeons were becoming chilly as the rain fell out side.  The day had turned murky and the sun was hidden behind a gray cloud.  Snape stood in front of the class and he looked at them as though inspecting everyone.  There was a silence that was achieved in Snape's class that no other teacher could get.  He still wore the same black set of robes and he still had a grimace on his greasy face.  He sneered at the class.  

"Well," he barked. "I hope that you were paying attention to what Professor Sprout told you in your Herbology classes," he said.  He pulled out his wand and turned to the blackboard.  He tapped it lightly and immediately instructions on how to begin brewing the potion appeared on the board.  "I hope that you have your fairy dust…although I suppose that quite a few of you must have lost it by now…" he said with a sneer.  Behind Hermione, Neville gulped.  Hermione rolled her eyes.  Her hand shot up in the air.  "Yes, Miss Granger?" he said.  She looked him straight in the eye.  She had learned that in order to do well in this class and not to be pushed around by Snape, you needed to be a little tough.

"Professor, will we be partnering?" she asked.  

"Fortunately, no.  I'm afraid that the people who do not have the ingredient will have to line up at the front of the class to receive their marks," he said.  Many people who had misplaced their vials of the dust were starting to fidget.  "For those who do have the ingredients, you may begin.  I will come around to check on you.  This is an extremely advanced potion and I won't be surprised if none of you get it right," he said.  "But you're in 7th year.  You should be able to do these things…" he said with a smirk.  Hermione sighed and she went over to the table and began gathering her ingredients.  When she went back to her seat she immediately began working on her potion.  It was extremely complex and she almost made several mistakes.  Harry's was purple and was bubbling furiously.  

"Er…did I forget to add something?" he asked himself.  Hermione looked at him and when Snape turned his back she muttered:

"The periwinkle drops," Harry smiled and hastened to add them.  They continued on in silence until Snape tapped his wand on the board.  The instructions vanished and the board was blank again.  

"Fill a sample of your potion in a flagon, label it with your name and hand it to me.  If you do not have your potion, you receive a zero." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

At dinner, Neville was about to explode; he had sat through potions and did absolutely nothing.  

"I got another zero," he complained.  Hermione sighed.  

"Well, Neville, maybe you should try and be a little more organized," Hermione said.  He nodded.  

"I know, but, I can't help it!" he said.  Ginny shuddered.  

"Well, anyway, did you guys see what happened today……"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 Over the next week, Hermione hadn't seen Krum at all.  He seemed to be avoiding her and her worse fears were confirmed, he knew about Malfoy.  That had to be the only reason that he was hiding from her.   But, how did he find out? She wondered.  She went about in a daze and Malfoy was puzzled.  When asked what was wrong, she replied nothing and kept on working.  Odd, she thought.  One afternoon while walking to her room, her nose was buried in a book.  She bumped into someone.  She looked up, started and gasped.  

"Viktor," she said.  He was holding the _Daily Prophet_, and he looked as shocked as she was.  

"Hermio-ninny," he said.  She stared at him and then she folded her arms.  

"Viktor, you've been here about two weeks and you haven't spoken to me since.  What's wrong?" she asked.  He looked away nervously.  

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine, I jus need to get…used to de school," he said.  She looked into his eyes. 

"Look, I know that something else is wrong, just tell me," She said.  He averted his gaze and sighed.  Hermione clenched her hand and looked down.  

"Is this about Malfoy?" she asked.   He looked up.  

"Malfoy? Who is this--?"

"Listen Viktor, I meant to tell you when you came here, but you've been avoiding me," she began.  He put his hand up to silence her. "No, listen to me," she said firmly.  There were tears in his eyes.  

"No, you listen to me, I am urting, Herm-o-ninny, please do not let me do this," he said.  He began walking away and he left Hermione standing alone.  

"Vik…tor…" she said silently.  The corridor was silent as she stood alone.      

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

In the huge circular office, Dumbledore sat in his chair and watched the pensive.  He had altered it and so it showed what was going on at the moment.  He watched as Krum and Hermione had their tearful conversation and as Krum left Hermione.  He sighed and waved his hand over the water.  It immediately became normal.  He leaned back and wondered if he should leave the youngsters alone.  It would be good experience for them to sort out their romantic problems.  And how would it look if Albus Dumbledore had stepped into the lives of a bunch of seventeen year olds to sort out their problems for them?  He sighed again and closed his eyes.  There was also the matter of Ron Weasly and his silly plan to trick Hermione and Draco.  Should he let that go on too? He was too old for this.  He would let it go on and if it got too serious, he would step in.  They needed to learn.  Or was he making a big mistake by withholding this information?   

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**_46) Potions Mistress _**

"Full marks, Miss Granger," Snape said steely.  She looked at him and she took her paper with her grade.  He wrote no comments, only the grade.  Harry had received 80 points.  He had lost 20 because the potion 'wasn't blue enough'.  Ron had lost his powder and so he had a flat zero.  Hermione sighed and placed the paper in her bag.  They had five minutes left for class and he was looking at them sourly.  "Well, as usual, the only person with full marks is Miss Granger.  What does it take for you to get into this school? If you can't brew a simple potion where will you get in life? Most of you have grown up in the wizard world since you were born.  Some of you," he said looking at Hermione.  "Have grown up in Muggle homes, and yet you seem to grasp the concepts quicker than some of the people in here.  You have an assignment to do that is due tomorrow.  The only people who are excused are those with full marks.  If you did the potion and you received an 80 or above, two rolls of parchment.  If you handed in nothing to me, I want four rolls.  Not an inch less.  The topic is on the board.  I trust that you all are smart enough to copy it down!" he said.   When they had finished copying it down no one moved.  Snape looked at them and rolled his eyes.  "Well you may leave," he said.  They held their breath as they left the room.  "Miss Granger, may I speak with you?" he said.  Hermione looked at him. 

"Me?" she squeaked.  

"Who else?" he snapped.  Harry looked at her.  

"We'll wait outside," he said.  She nodded.   The door closed and he motioned to the desk.  She sat down and looked at him.  

"Have you considered a career in potions, Miss Granger?" he asked bluntly.  She was taken aback.  

"Um, well, not really," she said. 

"Do you have anything in mind?" he asked.  She shook her head. 

"Well, maybe something with the Ministry of Magic," she said slowly.  He raised his eyebrows.  

"Listen Miss Granger, I will be frank with you.  You are one of the smartest students in the school, and you seem to be very skilled in the area of potions.  I think that you would make an extraordinary potions mistress.  If you will think about this, do not hesitate to tell me," he said.  She nodded.  "And as much as I detest your know-it-all attitude you are an amazing student,"

"Uh, thank you, professor Snape," she said.  

"That will be all," he said.  She nodded, rose up and left.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

      ^_^ *_* -_- :)

_                    "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve."_

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID. I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~) 

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

A/N: Ok, well, I have some things to answer hmm…where first?

Well, to: **life's mysteries18**- Yes I did cry when Sirius died!!! LOL.  I was really saddened that he died.  I wanted to kill Rowling, but I decided that we need her to finish the books so you know…

To: **Kaitiland-** well, foreshadowing, I have to read the whole book over to…analyze it heh heh heh.  I have a feeling that Harry might develop a crush on Luna Lovegood.  He seems to connect with her and he did feel better when he talked to her at the end! So who knows? Ginny seems to be a…player.  Not in the sense that she would cheat on people, but she likes to go with a lot of guys.  I think that we can all predict that she's gonna be a pain in the butt for Ron.  And I think that Trelawney will play a part in the next book somehow.  I don't know…

To: **Belle- **PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU GOT THE BOOK. *SOB* 

And finally to that evil person **Marissa- I think that before you _try to flame someone, you should read the whole story first and understand the whole thing.  Just in case you didn't notice, the majority of romance stories at FF.NET in Harry Potter are Hermione and Draco, so maybe you should go and tell the other writers the same thing.  _**

                      Time was gone/ I was sleeping on a bed of thorns/ is this what love is? / Pining day by day? /

                                         God let no one fall in love. ……………God let no one else fall in love…


	25. Chapters 47 and 48

Title: Summer in Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

****

**_47) Tender Moments by the fire_**

****

The month rolled on by and Hermione and Krum were still not speaking.  The work load had significantly increased and so she hadn't seen Draco alone for a while.  Friday afternoon, another rainstorm hit.  The halls were chilly and dank and Draco was walking down the hall to Hermione's room and he sighed.  He was missing her.  He hadn't had a good conversation with her in ages and he longed for her.  When he reached at her room, he said the password and he entered the room.  He saw her sleeping on the couch with her books all around her.  She stirred in her sleep and he smiled.  He went over to her and he began packing away her books.  Hearing the commotion, she stirred again and woke up.  She bolted up and looked at her books which were in a neat pile on the floor.  

"Draco!" she said.  He smiled. 

"Hey," he said touching her face.  She smiled.  "We haven't talked in a while.  Is everything ok?" he asked her.  She nodded and then she looked away with a sigh.  

"Well, I have…oh…its Krum!" she said.  He looked at her.  

"Krum? What about him?" he asked.  She sighed.  

"Well, it's just that he's been avoiding me, and I think it's because…because he was shocked to find out that I have a boyfriend," she admitted reluctantly.  He smiled and curled a strand of her hair.  

"Hermione, don't worry about him," he said.  He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  She was shocked but she responded and she returned the kiss.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently pushed her down on the couch.  He pulled away and grinned.  "Do you think Krum could have given you that?" he asked wickedly.  She smiled ruefully and sighed.  

"I don't think so," she said.  He smiled and leaned over again.  He kissed her lips and then he slowly moved to her neck.  He bit her flesh gently and she moaned softly under him.  "Oh…Draco," she moaned.  He began unbuttoning her shirt and he kissed her breast.  She sighed softly and then she opened her eyes.  She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled.  

"Is everything ok?" he asked.  She nodded and caressed his cheek.  

"You know, when I spend these moments with you, I feel close to you," she said.  He smiled. 

"Of course you do.  Your body is next to mine, and I want you so badly," he said.  She smiled. 

"Well I can make you wait a little longer can't I?" she asked.  He grinned. 

"Don't do that please," he said.  He kissed her again and they became lost once more in a world of steamy passion.  

"I love you, Draco." She said as he placed butterfly kisses on her stomach.  

"And I love you, Hermione," he said.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*    

**_48) Why did she fall in love?_**

****

The decided time for the plan was decided.  They would do it during the Christmas break.  All they had to do was make sure that both Hermione and Draco stay for the holidays.  Krum sighed and threw the parchment that Ron had sent him into the fire.  He hated that boy.  He hated getting connected with him and he felt as though he was ruining Hermione's life.  He couldn't do it.  He just couldn't do it.  He sank down on the couch and he began to cry into his hands.  He was acting like such a baby.  He heard the door squeak open and Hermione stepped in.  She had a stack of books and she stared at him.  He rose up and began leaving.  She stood in front of the door.  

"No, stop." She said.  She put the books down and looked at him.  "I can't take this anymore," she said.  He sighed.  

"Fine, I see that you vill not gif up," he said.  She took his hand and led him to the couch.  They sat down and looked at each other.  

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.  He looked away.  

"I…why did you do that to me?" he asked.  She looked at him. 

"I'm sorry Viktor; I had told you a long time ago that I wasn't interested in a relationship at the time--" 

"And yet you haf a boyfriend now?" he asked bitterly.  She looked down.  

"It just happened ok? I went to Paris and I had no idea what would happen to me when I got there!" she said angrily.  He sighed.  

"I am sorry, it is not your fault that you fell in love," he said.  She wiped away an unruly tear that fell from her eye and she rose up.  

"I really am sorry Viktor," she said.  He nodded but didn't turn around.  "I really am…"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*    

It wasn't her fault.  It had just happened.  She did not want to fall in love.  Hermione sighed and she began making her way to her room.   She said her password and she entered her room.  Going for her journal that was on the chair, she opened it and began leafing through the entries.  

_          Viktor is such a nice guy…I really like him.  He's really sweet…_

When she began coming toward the most recent entries she saw how she changed. 

          _I never thought that Draco Malfoy could be so passionate…who knew that he would fall for someone like…me?_

_          He's the best thing that ever happened to me…I've never met anyone like him…Draco is so sweet, I never thought that I would be saying that…_

Sighing she shut the book and rose up.  She couldn't let herself be thwarted by Krum like this.  She had to be strong.  But then, why was she feeling this sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach?    

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*    

A/N: Ok, I know that sucked. Heh.  Please forgive me, the holidays started and I went out for a while.  I was also trying a new fic, and I was trying to read the Iliad for my seminar class, and I have my homework to do for my extra credit class during the summer……The next chapter will be better.  I PROMISE.  *SOB* 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*    

 ^_^ *_* -_- :)

_                    "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve."_

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID. I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~) 

**REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!**

Where did my sanity go? / I find myself getting lost in a maze of doors. / I can't find my way back… / I wish you were here to hold my hand like you used to / but I guess that those days are over…


	26. Chapters 49 and 50

Title: Summer in Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? **

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

49) Breakfast in the Great Hall 

Ron woke up on the first morning of the Christmas holiday and he looked around at his dorm.  Harry was still asleep, and so was Neville, who had decided to stay for the holidays too.  Sighing he rose up and made his way to his trunk.  Pulling out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, he made his way to the washing room to take a quick shower and change.  When he came out, he pulled on his shoes and went into the common room, to find Ginny and Hermione both reading an article in a magazine. 

"What are you lot up to?" he asked.  Hermione looked up and smiled. 

"Hey Ron," she said.  Ginny smiled and looked at her brother. 

"Good Morning, mum sent you a letter," she said.  He nodded and went over to the table where the letter lay.  He opened the parchment and read his mother's letter silently and then he folded it back up. 

"She wanted us to come for the holiday," he said.  Hermione sighed. 

"Aw, I would have enjoyed Christmas at the Burrow," she said pouting.  Ron shrugged. 

"No big deal," he said.  She sighed again and went back to the article.  "What are you guys reading?" Ron asked.   

"Oh, an article about something weird that happened to this woman at Christmas," Hermione said vaguely.  

"Is that _The Quibbler_?" he asked.  She nodded.  Ron sighed and then he began making his way toward the portrait hole.  "I'm going for breakfast," he said.  Hermione rose up and looked at Ginny. 

"Are you going to wait for Harry? I think that he might sleep late since he came out of the hospital wing yesterday," she said.  

"I'm fine, Hermione," came a voice from behind.  Harry was dressed and grinning broadly.  

"How's your back?" Ginny asked.  He shrugged. 

"Hurts a little," he said.  Ginny shook her head and sighed. 

"Well, let's go then.  I don't know where you got the brilliant idea of playing Quidditch in the freaking snow…" she said in an undertone.  Harry rolled his eyes.   

"I was just having fun…" he muttered. 

"Don't you mouth off with me Mister Potter," Ginny said.  Hermione and Ron looked at each other and exchanged glances.  Harry was getting angrier by the minute and so was Ginny.  Ginny linked her arm with Harry's and they pushed open the portrait.  Ron sighed and he offered his arm to Hermione. 

"Shall we?" he said.  She smiled and took his hand and they made their way to the Great Hall.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

When they reached in the Great Hall, Draco was standing at the teachers table speaking to Professor Snape.  On seeing Hermione enter, he broke off his conversation and sauntered over to her.  He glanced at Ron and Ron glared back.  Hermione dropped Ron's hand and she embraced Draco.  They pulled away quickly and smiled.  

"I would kiss you, but all these teachers are here…" Draco said with a smirk.  

"I heard that," Oliver said stepping out from behind them.  Hermione smiled.  

"Oliver," she said.  

"That's Mr. Wood to you," he said with a grin.  She smiled back and shook her head.  

"How about we get some food?" she said.  He nodded and made his way to the table.  

"I'm going to have a conversation with Professor Snape, I'll see you later," Draco said.  She smiled and nodded.  Hermione went over to the table.  It was only a few Gryffindors who were staying for the Christmas holidays and they were bunched at one table.   Luna Lovegood was sitting next to Seamus and they were in a deep conversation.  Harry sat opposite Luna and Ginny sat next to him.  Luna looked up and smiled at her former boyfriend.  At least she could tell people that she had dated Harry Potter when she was in school.  He smiled back at her and realized how much he really missed her.   Despite her crazy ways, Luna had been caring and she was a nice person.  They had a huge fight at the end of their sixth year and this was the first time that they were actually smiling at each other.  Ginny looked at Harry and she tugged on his sleeve.  

"Don't forget me, Harry," she said.  He smiled and nodded. 

"Of course not," he said.  Luna glanced at Ginny and then she turned back to Seamus.  Harry looked away and sighed inwardly.  Hermione sat next to Seamus and Ron sat across from her.  Oliver sat next to her and Krystal sat across from him.  They began digging into the food before them and they also began conversing.  Ron was speaking to Hermione about something, but she was hardly paying attention.  

"Hermione, have you heard a word I've said?" he asked.  She looked at him and smiled. 

"Sorry Ron, I was…preoccupied," she said.  He rolled his eyes and he looked at her.  

"Hermione, you need to calm down," he said with a grin.  She sighed. 

"I know, I just…there's so much on my mind Ron," she said.  He nodded. 

"I understand," he said.  She smiled and helped herself to a bit of toast.  

"So, what were you saying?" she asked.  He looked at her.  

"Well, I was thinking of having a little party for Christmas…you know?" he said.  She looked at him. 

"Well, that would be nice, but, there's one thing.  We already have a Christmas dinner, so what's the difference?" she asked.  He sighed and nodded. 

"Right," he said.  They ate in silence for a while until Ginny spoke up. 

"Guys, why don't we have a get together tonight?" she asked.  Everyone looked at her.  "We can borrow a class room, get some butterbeers from the house elves, and we can all play games," she said.  Ron's face lit up. 

"That sounds wonderful Ginny!" he said.  He looked at his friends.  "What do you say?" he asked.  They all shrugged and agreed. 

"Does it matter that I'm in Ravenclaw?" Luna asked dreamily.  Ginny shrugged. 

"No big deal, hey, tell Ernie and Hannah that they can come too!" she said.  Hermione looked at Ginny. 

"And what about Draco?" she asked.  They all became silent and then Krystal spoke up. 

"Well, he's your boyfriend isn't he? Why shouldn't he be invited?" she asked.  Ginny nodded. 

"I guess that settles it then!" she said.  

"Well, where will we go?" asked Luna.  They all looked around for a moment and then Harry spoke up. 

"The Room of Requirement," he said.  They all smiled and nodded.  It was where they had held their illegal DA meetings in their fifth year.  

"Well, we'll all meet there," Ginny said.  They nodded and went back to their breakfast.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

50) The Room of Requirement 

That night, Dobby and three other house elves were making their way to the Room of Requirement.  They each were carrying several baskets with things for the students in the room.  Upon reaching the location, they waited a minute and then a door materialized out of no where.  They entered the room and they were greeted by a group of students.  The room had changed, and was filled with huge plush chairs and with shelves of goodies and drinks.  The house elves rest the baskets down and then they dissapparated.   The students went forward and they dug into the baskets.  They pulled out hot cupcakes and muffins from one, butterbeer in another, and sweets and chocolates in a next one.  Ginny looked around satisfied at the students who had turned up.  Neville was chatting with Justin, while Hannah and Ernie were in a corner paying attention to no one else.  Seamus was speaking to Luna and Susan Bones about something, and Colin had just entered, followed by Oliver and Krystal.  Ginny looked around for Harry, but she didn't see him.  Sighing, she went for a butterbeer and she opened the bottle.  Taking a sip, she began walking around the room, and Luna saw her.  She left the two boys and went over to Ginny. 

"Ginny, are you ok?" she asked.  Ginny smiled and nodded.  

"I'm just missing Harry," she said.  Luna smiled. 

"Well, I just want to wish you luck.  I mean, he's a really sweet guy," Luna said. Ginny nodded. 

"I know," she said.  

"Look, Ginny, I know that you feel…threatened when I talk to Harry, but, I respect your relationship, and I really won't come in your way," she said.  Ginny smiled and nodded. 

"Thanks Luna, I appreciate it," she said.  Luna nodded and made her way back to where she was.  The door opened again and this time Harry and Hermione stepped through.  Ginny smiled and went over to him.  She nodded at Hermione and then she pulled Harry away.  Hermione shook her head and she went over to Luna.  

"Possessive, that one," Luna said nodding toward Ginny.  Hermione nodded. 

"I know, I don't know if they'll last," Hermione mused.  Luna smiled. 

"I don't think that Harry can keep up with Ginny, she's a little too fast for him…" Luna said.  Hermione smiled. 

"He always was a tad bit slow…" she said.  Luna chuckled.  They chatted for a while and then the door opened.  Ron stepped in, followed by Draco.  They were silent as they walked in and Draco immediately swept over to Hermione.  Luna smiled at her and she left the couple.  

"Well, I'm happy that you made it," Hermione said.  Draco smiled.  

"Snape was a bit pissed, but hey," he said.  She looked at him. 

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Don't worry about that.  It's….not important," 

"I don't like the sound of that--"             

"Don't worry," 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A/N: Hmm….what is our darling Draco up to? Well to tell you the truth, even I don't know!! I'm gonna have to cook up some sort of mad scheme (heh heh heh) I will think about it later don't worry.  Well, I need to think about that, and I have a stupid poll thingy.  What I wanted to know is :: Who is your favorite Weasely?

I have no Idea why I want to know that.  I just think that it's interesting.  And….do you think that Harry and Ginny will last in my ficc?? Pleasssseee tell me, I don't know what I'm going to do with them.  And the Harry/Luna thing, I did that for fun.  Who knows…does Harry seem like the cheating type???  Nah I don't think I'll do that. LOL.  Anyway, I just got Coldplay's CD.  Does anyone have it? My favorite song is number 8, "Warning Sign" its one of the besssstt. Ok, ok, enough I know.  Laterz.    

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

                                             ^_^ *_* -_- :)

                                    "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve."

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID.  I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~)  

REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

He was just keeping up appearances/

For everyone to see/ Problem of the matter/ was that he really didn't love me/ 

I gave him all I had/ and I loved him with all my heart/ but he didn't see that/ 

And so I fell apart. 

Sighing so softly/ I ran to the door/ hoping that I could run away/ and find something more/ but as I reached my destination/ something made me turn back/ I couldn't understand why/ I was acting like such a damn fool/ there was a scent of falseness on the air/ and I knew that he had been lying/ and yet/ this/ damn fool like me/ ran back to him crying 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Lope: Hey Harry! Watch out for that….TREE

Harry: *Flies straight into a HUGE tree*

Lope: Are you ok? Harry?

*Harry doesn't move*

Lope: Noooooooooooooooooo *sobs*

*Harry amazingly wakes up*

Lope: Harry!! 

*Lope looks at Harry's shirt*

Lope: *gasp* Mithril! You're just full of surprises aren't you!

Harry: What the hell are you talking about, Lope? That's my lingerie! 

*Lope faints*

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lope: *walks into a club* Hey Legolas, what's up?

Legolas: Well, nothing much…I'm just…chilling

Lope: I didn't know Elves chilled

Legolas: Well, now you do.


	27. Chapters 51 and 52

Title: Summer in Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? OBVIOUSLY the plot and the Original characters are all mine!!!!!! Yay for Pierre and Lucie!!**

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

(Thanks to _black-cat-on-the-wall_ for giving me the Snape thingy idea.  And thanks for ALL the reviews.) 

51) Faint 

The party was in full motion and everyone was chatting and drinking butterbeers.  Hermione was still worried about Draco and his conversations with Snape.  What could be so bad that he didn't want to tell her about it? She tried not to think about it but Harry sensed that something was wrong and he left Ginny's side to speak to her.  

"Hermione is everything alright?" he asked.  She nodded and looked away.  

"You can tell me you know," he said.  She sighed. 

"I'm worried about Draco," she said.  Harry turned around and looked at Draco who was dozing on a couch in a corner.  

"Why, because he's sleeping?" he asked.  She shook her head.  

"No, don't worry, I'll tell you later.  Look, Ginny is calling you," she said.  Harry sighed and went back to Ginny.  Over in the corner, Draco twisted in his seat.  Suddenly his head exploded in pain and then he saw someone that he didn't expect—his father. 

_Lucius was sitting in the cold drawing room that was so familiar to Draco.  His back was toward the fire and he was looking at Draco with an expression of disbelief. _

_"Well, sit down son," he said.  Draco eyed his father. _

_"Is this a dream?" he asked.  _

_"Is this a dream?" mimicked Lucius.  His expression became cold.  "No, it is not.  I'm communicating with you, by using this crystal," Lucius held up a small blue crystal and then he put his hand down again.  "I told Severus to notify me if my son decided to do something absolutely ridiculous.  I never thought that I would live to see this day…" he said with his voice trailing off.  _

_"Dad what are you talking about?" Draco asked.  Lucius stood up. _

_"The Mudblood you ass, the god damned mudblood!!' he thundered.  Draco's pale face became even paler as all the blood drained from his face.  _

_"Listen, leave Hermione out of this," Draco said.  Lucius went up to his son and looked away. _

_"You're lucky that I'm not actually there in the flesh, Draco," said his father.  "But listen to this, get rid of her.  I will not tolerate her…of you do not sever ties with her, I will have her killed," _

_"If you touch her, I'll never forgive you father," he said.  Lucius looked at him coolly. _

_"Oh really?" he said. Then with a swift motion, the room disappeared and Draco woke up.  _

Anxious faces loomed over him and he looked around confused.  Hermione was shaking him and then when she saw him awake she smiled.  

"Are you all right? You were in some sort of…fit." She said looking at him.  He pushed her away and he rose up.  

"I…I need to get out," he said.  And with one sweeping motion, he made his way to the door and left.  Hermione stared at his retreating figure and she got up.  Harry looked at her.  

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.  She shrugged and she made her way out of the room.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^_            ___

Hermione made her way down the hallway and she shivered.  She had never seen him like that except when he was in pain in Paris.  He had looked as though he was going to die.  She heard footsteps and she turned the corner and she saw Draco up ahead. 

"Draco!" she shouted.  He turned around and when he saw her, his face paled. She began a trot and she caught up with him.  He looked at her and she saw pain in his eyes.  "Draco what happened?" she asked.  He looked at her and he sighed.  

"It was my father…" he said softly.  He looked into her eyes.  

"Lucius Malfoy? Your father? Has something happened to him?" she asked.  He shook his head.  

"No…   Hermione…you have to stay away from me…" he said.  She looked at him.  

"What are you talking about?" she asked somewhat desperately.  He looked at her and then they heard steps from the hallway.  He looked at her and then he walked away.  She stood there alone watching him as he walked away.  He turned the corner and she looked at the ground.  What was up with his strange behavior?  She turned around and she was confronted by Professor Snape, who had a smug expression on his face.  

"Why…hello Miss Granger," he said.  She looked at him and she saw a glint in his eye.  She looked away. 

"Good Night Professor," she said.  With a swift motion she walked away and didn't look back.  Professor Snape smiled and began walking the other way.  

"Yes Miss Granger, apparently your relationship with Malfoy has ended," he said grimly.     

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^_    ___

52) Reminiscing  

His father.  His father was warning him to stay away from the only thing that had sustained him all these months.  Walking down the cold hallway he shivered and he pulled his robes closer to his body.  It had begun to snow outside and with a heavy heart he made his way to the great hall.  When he got there, it was dimly lit, and there was one person sitting by the tables already.  It was Hermione.  She was sitting alone with a mug of something that was steaming and she appeared to be crying.  With a sigh he made his way toward her.  

"Hermione?" he said.  She looked up and she wiped away tears.  

"Oh, hey Malfoy," she said.  He detected a hint of coldness in her voice.  He sat down and looked at her.  

"Um…are you alright Hermione?" he asked.  She looked into her cup. 

"Why do you ask?" she said bitterly.  He looked away. 

"I'm sorry, I was…preoccupied...I…" he was lost for words.  She looked at him angrily.  There were tears brimming in her eyes. 

"Well you really didn't seem to give a damn when I asked you what the hell happened to you!" she said.  She was shaking with rage.  He looked at her. 

"Look Hermione, I was angry ok!" he said.  She stood up and looked at him. 

"You don't know Draco…you just…you don't care do you?" she asked.  He rose up and grabbed her arm. 

"It was my father.  He told me to stay away from you…or he would have you killed…" he said.  She stopped and turned and looked at him.  

"He what?" she said.  He nodded and dropped her hand.  He turned away and began walking away.  

"I guess that you probably don't want to know…" he said.  She rolled her eyes and went over to him and grabbed his shoulder.  

"Draco I'm sorry," she said.  He turned around and smiled.  

"I'm sorry too, I just…"

"Its ok, you don't have to explain yourself," she said.  He smiled and nodded then they sat back down at the table where another mug had appeared.   "Just what we need." She said.  He nodded and took the mug that was filled with warm chocolate milk.  

"You know…when I was little, I used to live on chocolate," he said.  She looked at him. 

"Really, I loved chocolate too.  But my parents are both dentists and so they were…very conscious of what I ate," she said.  He smiled. 

"Really? That sucks," he said with a laugh.  

"It's not funny," she said.   He shrugged and smiled.  She reached out and stroked his cheek tenderly.  He smiled and touched her hand. 

"You should have seen the look on your face when you saw me at the airport when we were in Paris," he said.  She laughed and removed her hand.  

"Boy, I was pissed.  I wanted to know what the heck you were doing there," she said.  He laughed.  

"And then I took your book," he said.  

"And I ended up in your lap," she said with a laugh.  They smiled at each other.  

"We had so much good times," he said.  

"In such a small period of time," she finished.  There was a silence.  

"And there was…all that stuff going on with…"

"Lucie," she said.  He nodded.  

"It was really scary at times," she said.  He nodded. 

"But, it brought us together," he said.  She smiled.   He touched her hand. 

"And made us stronger," she said.  He nodded. 

"And a little thing like this shouldn't tear us apart," he said.  She smiled and looked away.  

"Should we…go to bed now?" she asked.  He shrugged.  

"Sure why not?" he asked.  They rose up and left the great hall.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^_    _

There was nothing left

But dust 

Blowing me away 

To a place

Where I was

All alone

And where you were not there


	28. Chapters 53 and 54

Title: Summer in Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? OBVIOUSLY the plot and the Original characters are all mine!!!!!! Yay for Pierre and Lucie!!

I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!

53) Warning Sign 

Hermione sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast.  Draco was still asleep on the couch, and despite all of Hermione's efforts, he didn't budge.  She had decided to come down to the great hall and she found it deserted except for one person—Krum.  He was sitting at the table eating porridge.  He still hadn't spoken to her and she was still worried about him.  With a sigh she took her glass of orange juice and she headed over to him.  She sat across from him and she took a sip from her glass.  

"Still mad at me?" she asked.  He looked up and sighed. 

"How can I be mad at you, Herm-o-ninny?" he asked.  She smiled.  

"Well, I…broke your heart didn't I" she asked.  He looked at her.  

"I…I guess that it vas not your fault," he said.  She looked up, startled.  

"You know, when I went to Paris, I had no intention of…meeting anyone there, or even falling in love," she said.  He shook his head. 

"When I came for the Triwizard Tournament, I had no idea that I would meet you," he said.  She grinned.  

"I know, Viktor, and I had such a wonderful time at the Yule Ball," she said.  He sighed. 

"You know, Herm-o-ninny, I vant to apologise for being so…cold tovard you.  I vas just…'urt," he said.  She nodded.  

"I understand," she said.  There was a silence between them and they both looked away.  She touched his hand.  "I'm sorry," she said.  He looked into her eyes and she smiled and he finally smiled back.  

"Apology accepted," he said.  She removed her hand and picked up her glass.  

"Well, are we on speaking terms now?" she asked.  He shrugged. 

"I guess so," he said.  She smiled. 

"Well, what--" She was cut off by a chattering of voices coming from the door.  Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were all walking in and they were laughing hysterically.  Hermione and Krum looked up and shook their heads.  Ginny ran over to Hermione and she sat next to her.  

"Hey Hermione, hey, um…Mr. Krum," she said.  He smiled.  

"You can call me Viktor," he said.  She beamed at him.   

"Well, Ginny, I suppose that you can tell me what's so funny," Hermione said.  Ginny shook her head.  

"Just this joke that Harry made about someone," Ginny said.  She looked at the empty space in front of her and a bowl of frosted flakes appeared.  She began eating and Hermione looked at Harry.  

"Harry? Making jokes about people?" she asked.  He laughed.  

"Well, I…I couldn't help laughing about the way Ron talks in his sleep," he said.  She giggled.  Harry went on and imitated Ron again and they all lapsed into a fit of giggles.  

"Well, I wonder what could be so funny that you all will be laughing like this," said someone from behind Harry.  He turned around and he saw a familiar face.  

"Professor Lupin!" he said.   Professor Lupin smiled and he held out his hand which Harry shook.  

"It's good to see you, Harry," he said in his warm voice.  Harry smiled.  

"It's great to see you here too.  Why are you here?" he asked.  Lupin's face became serious at once.  

"Well, Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to me," he said.  Harry nodded.  "But, I think that I should have a spot of breakfast, don't you think?" he asked with a smile.  Harry moved over and Lupin sat down next to him.  

"How have you been, Professor Lupin?" asked Hermione.  He smiled.  

"Busy," he said.  Hermione laughed. 

"I can imagine," she said quietly.  They all knew that they wanted to discuss about the Order, and they all looked at Krum.  Apparently he got the message and he rose up.  

"I guess I vill see you all later," he said.  He walked away and they were all alone again.   Hermione smiled at Krum and then her smile vanished.  

"What happened?" she asked.  Lupin sighed.  

"Well, we believe that he's on the move again," he said in a low voice.  Hermione shuddered.  Harry looked away.  Lupin picked up a piece of toast and he added butter, all which had appeared on the table.  

"So do you have any idea where he is now?" Ginny asked.  

"Well, our contacts in Ireland said that there have been some mysterious deaths in Dublin," he said.  Ginny gasped.  

"That's really close," she said.  Lupin nodded.  Luna and Neville looked at each other and then Luna spoke up. 

"So what are you all planning to do? Are you going to send some sort of squad to Ireland to scope him out?" she asked.  Lupin sighed.  

"Well, I came to speak to Dumbledore to find out what our next move should be," he said. They all nodded and remained silent.  Harry's insides boiled.  Voldermort was so close to them.  He felt his scar tingle and he shook his head.  

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Ginny.  He nodded.  

"I'm fine…I was just thinking," he said.  She looked at him and sighed.  

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.  He looked at her and smiled. 

"I'm fine, Gin," he said.  She sighed and smiled.   They looked around and saw that every one was staring at them.  They blushed and they all laughed.  

"Isn't it odd how we can laugh at a time like this?" Neville asked.  They all became silent again.  

"Listen, we all can't be put down by this.  It's supposed to be a…joyous time, we can't think about those things now," said Luna.  Harry smiled.  

"You know, I think that sounds wonderful," he said.  They all became more relaxed and soon they struck up an easygoing conversation until Lupin rose up.  

"It's been wonderful seeing you all.  I need to see Professor Dumbledore, so I'll catch you all later," he said.  They all nodded and waved to him as he left the great hall.  Harry sighed and rose up.  

"I guess I'm going to take a walk…" he said.  Ginny rose up and she looked at Hermione.  She began following Harry out of the Great Hall.  Hermione, Luna, and Neville remained seated.  

"That's really terrifying," said Neville finally.  Hermione and Luna both nodded solemnly and looked toward the door where Harry and Ginny had just left.  

It was either kill, or be killed.              

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

54) Promises Broken 

          "Harry, are you all right?" asked Ginny.  Harry looked at her and put a smile on his face.  

"Of course I am Gin," he said.  She grabbed his arm and gave him a disapproving look.  

"No you're not," she said.  "Tell me what's wrong.  Is it…You-know…Vol…der…"

"Voldermort?" Harry asked.  She nodded.  "Well, obviously.  Ginny I'm worried.  About all of you guys.  About you, and Ron and Hermione, about Neville, Luna, your parents.  I have a feeling that this battle with him is inevitable, and many people are going to lose their lives," he said.   She looked down.  

"But…we have to fight," she said.  "We can't give up hope," she said looking up again.  Her eyes were shining with tears, yet there was a smile on her face.  "I will always be there for you Harry and I will always fight by your side.  No matter what," she said.  Tears welled in his eyes but he held them back.  He took her hand.  

"Promise?" he asked.  She nodded. 

"Promise," 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ron and Pansy were sitting in the library discussing about their plan.  Everything was all set up now and they knew exactly what to do.  There was only one thing missing and that was Krum.  Ron was in charge of keeping Hermione away from her room.  Crabbe and Goyle were now in on the plan and agreed to help too.  Their role was to keep Draco away from Hermione.  Krum and Pansy were the ones that would be in Hermione's room, and they would play the crucial parts. The plan would be taking place tonight.  Ron sat back and looked at Pansy as she painted her nails.  He chuckled to him self and he closed his eyes.  It was all set.  He would finally have Hermione.  Tonight.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A/N: Ok…Ron has lost his mind officially.  I mean, he was always a nutcase but heck! He's really lost his mind.   Well, I suppose that you all probably know Ron's plan by now.  You all must have been analyzing his criminal mind and wondering to yourself, will the real Ron Weasely do this? Well, that's a question even I don't know.  I mean, he would get jealous if Hermione of all people began dating Draco Malfoy! But I don't know if he would get this huge maniacal plan to ruin her life.  I do think that he would not speak to her for a very long time.  YAY! Professor Lupin has arrived at last.  I absolutely love Professor Lupin.  He is such a cool teacher and I wish that he could teach me in class.  *wink* and I was happy that I got to write as him.  I'm planning on bringing him into the story a little more and I have this weird longing to do a Lupin fic when he was younger…… if I do, I'll tell you……

Anyway that's the update.  Keep on your toes the PoA movie is set to be released next year.  You can go to www.mugglenet.com to check out updates and stuff about the movie.  It's a cool website *sob*.  And well, let me see…there's a rumor about the title for book six.  Does anyone know it? If you do…Ill say in the next chapter that…__________ is one of the smartest people…in the WOLRD.   Ok BYE. 

LB Saiya-jin Girl 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

                                             ^_^ *_* -_- :)

                                    "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve."

SOMEONE ASKED IF I WROTE THE POEMS AND I DID.  I'M A POEM FANATIC, I WRITE THEM ALL THE TIME ^_^

AND SAKE IS GOOD!! (ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WITH SANOSUKE!! ~_~)  

REVIEW PLEAZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANKX FOR ALL THE REVIWZ SO FAR!!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

All these days…there was only coldness…and he was always alone…and I was always crying…cause I wanted to go home…there was heartache…and there was pain…and there was you…there was you…and me…and there was love.  Laanab


	29. Chapters 55 and 56

Title: Summer in Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? OBVIOUSLY the plot and the Original characters are all mine!!!!!! Yay for Pierre and Lucie!!**

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

55) The Plan in Action 

"Sickening I tell you.  You should have seen them.  They were touching each other's cheeks and holding hands.  It made me sick to just look at them and…listen to the crap that they were saying,"

"Why were you spying on them anyway?"

"I…I knew that she was angry and I wanted to see if they would fight,"

Pansy rolled her eyes and she continues painting her nails in a shocking pink color.  Ron was staring at the wall and he was shaking his head.  

"Well, you sound like a grade 'A' loser to me.  When are we doing this…plan of yours?" she asked.  He smiled and looked at her. 

"I think that tonight will be fine," he said.  She nodded.  "Now, do you have that wig?" he asked lowering his voice.  She nodded and smiled.  

"The exact shape, and color as Granger's," she said.  He nodded. 

"Good," he said. "Now all we need is to get Malfoy away for a moment; and we need Krum.  Then, we put the plan into effect," he said.  She nodded. 

"So I dress up as the whore, and then I make out with Krum and Malfoy walks in, and he sees us?" 

"That's the plan," he said.  She smiled and nodded. "You'll have Malfoy, and Hermione will be mine."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Should I do this? Should I ruin someone's life? What's in it for me? _

All these thoughts were running through Krum's head as he sat in the Great Hall.  

"Are you all right?" someone asked him.  He looked up and he saw the same young girl whom he had talked to in the bar.  She was looking intently at him.  He rubbed his eyes. 

"I am fine…" he said.  She shook her head and sat next to him. 

"No you're not.  I can see it in your eyes.  You don't look well," she said.  He smiled and looked at her. 

"My life is falling apart," he said.  She looked at him.  

"Why do you say that?" she asked.  He sighed. 

"I…I think that I'm going to make a wrong decision today," he said.  She smiled. 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked. 

"Um, no, not really," he said.  She sighed and got up. 

"Well, I hope that you make the right decision then," she said.  He looked at her as she walked away.  

"I hope so too," he said.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hermione was walking down the hallway with a letter clutched to her chest.  She looked around wearily and she finally saw the steps leading up to the Owelry a few feet away from her.  She quickened her pace and began ascending the staircase.  When she got to the top she found that it was empty and so she called one of the Owls and tied the note to their leg.  After instructing the bird, she stood at the huge window making sure that the bird was all right.  When she turned around, she smiled at the person who she saw. It was Ron.  He had a strange grin on his face and seemed fidgety.  She furrowed her eyebrows.  

"What's with the expression?" she asked.  He laughed and shrugged.  

"Nothing really, Mione," he said.  She looked at him.

"You sure, Ron?" she asked.  He nodded.  They stood in silence for a few minutes then Ron looked up. 

"You know, we haven't really, talked for a long time," he said.  She smiled.  

"You're right," she said.  He held out his hand.  She looked at him uneasily. 

"It's ok Hermione, I don't bite," he said.  She laughed. 

"Of course not, Ron," she said.  She walked forward and she linked her arm through his and they made their way toward the door.  They began walking down the stairs very slowly.  Part one was over. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Crabbe and Goyle had been accomplices in this crime also.  They were in charge of part two, which was giving Draco Malfoy the note that was carefully written by Pansy.  It was charmed by Ron to look like Hermione's writing, and although he took a while to get it looking even somewhat close to her writing, it was good enough.  Goyle had the letter in his hand and he looked anxiously around the Slytherin Common Room for Malfoy.  The entrance suddenly opened and lo and behold, there was Malfoy.  He looked at them and kept on walking. 

"Malfoy, we have something for you…" Goyle said.  Malfoy looked at them. 

"What?" he asked sounding annoyed.  Goyle held the note out in front of him. 

"Your bitch said to give this to you," he said.  Draco grabbed the parchment and he read, what appeared to be Hermione's handwriting.  

_Dear Draco_

_Dearest, won't you meet me in my room at 12:00? _

_I have a surprise waiting for you. _

_Please don't worry about the messengers. _

_I just wanted to make sure that you get this note._

_Remember, 12 sharp. _

_                                      Hermione Granger _

He looked at Crabbe and Goyle suspiciously, and then he glanced at his wristwatch.  It was 11:45 and it would take him about fifteen minutes to get to her room.  With a sigh, he made his way back out of the Common Room and he left.  Crabbe and Goyle thumbs upped and began laughing.  Revenge was so sweet.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

11:56

Draco neared the door leading to Hermione's room and he stopped to smoothen out his robes.

11:57

Hermione and Ron are walking down an empty hall.

11:58

Pansy and Krum take a romantic pose and they look into each other's eyes.  

11:59

Draco says the password.

12:00

The magic begins. 

56) Love Song  

The portrait swung open and Draco was stunned.  The whole ground was covered with rose petals and there were candles lit all around the room.  There was a spread on the ground with two people on it.  His eyes lingered.  Two people.  Hermione. 

"Oh…Krum…I always loved you…" whined a voice. 

Krum. 

Hermione and Krum. 

Right there. 

His heart froze. 

His vision blurred.  

_The wind it blows…_

_Through the trees…_

_Crushing those…_

_Innocent leaves…_

_…………………………_

_In this life long_

_Love song_

_You can love right _

_You can love wrong_

_In this love song_

_You can love wrong_

_If you love wrong_

_Doesn't mean the love's gone…  © Hanson, Love Song _

Draco clenched his fists and he stalked out of the room, white with anger.  As soon as he left, Pansy and Krum rose up.  

"I think it worked…" she said.  He nodded.  

"I guess…" he said.  She looked at him.

"Shall we finish what we started?" she asked.  He looked at her with disgust. 

"No."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Have some more butterbeer, Hermione," Ron coaxed.  She was protesting but he could see her eyelids closing.  "Say Hermione, what's the spell to levitate someone?" he asked.  She muttered something and he nodded.  "Thanks…" he said.  She smiled and then she fell over.  He quickly caught her and he looked at her.  He planted a small kiss on her cheek and then he pulled out his wand.  He muttered the spell and pointed the wand at her.  She levitated vertically and he made it look like they were walking.  He then began taking her out of the room and towards hers.  Tomorrow all the real action would happen. 

When he got to her room, he undressed her and placed her on the couch under a cover.  He smiled and then he kissed her forehead.  Soon she would be his—Forever. 

 ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A/N: YES I KNOW THAT I AM A LAZY BASTARD WHO DESERVES TO BE BURIED ALIVE BUT FORGIVE ME.  I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL SINCE IT OPENED *WHEW* AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING MY SPANISH HOMEWORK…BUT YOU KNOW…I FELT SO GUILTY…AND EVERYDAY MY FRIEND IN SCHOOL WOULD TAUNT ME AND MAKE ME FEEL WORSE!!! (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) 

ANIWAY…I DON'T KNOW. 

WAS THAT GOOD? I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS KINDA SHORT. BUT I WAS GOING THROUGH A WRITERS BLOCK ALSO. (WAAAA) EVERYTIME I SAT DOWN TO WRITE…LETS JUST SAY THAT I FELT LIKE J.K ROWLING WHEN SHE HAD TO FINISH THE FIFTH BOOK. (HA HA HA) 

WELL…PLEASE REVIEW.

AND YOU CAN CURSE ME OUT…AND THEN SAY GOOD THINGS ABOUT THE CHAPTER!!!!!

ANY SUGGESTIONS?

QUESTIONS?

WANT TO JUMP ME? (HEH THAT'S NOT A _REAL _OPTION)

LATERZ

SAIYA-JIN GIRL 

   ^_^                             *_*                                        -_-                            :)

     "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve."

LOPESO WHATS GOING ON SANO?

SANOWELL, THE SAME OLD THING, YOU KNOW…

LOPENO I DON'T.

SANOYES YOU DO.

LOPEI'M SERIOUS SANO.

SANO :p 

LOPEANIWAY…SAW ANY NEW MOVIES?

SANO A YEP…

LOPE WHICH ONES?

SANOI CAN'T…REMEMBER…

LOPEYES YOU CAN.

SANO NO I CAN'T

LOPEYOU CAN.

SANONO I CAN'T. 

LOPE HOW SEROUS ARE YOU?

SANO _VERY_

LOPEOHH…

SANOWHAT?

LOPENOTHING.  WANT SOME SAKE?

SANO ;p SURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOPE: SIGH:

LUV U ALL

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. Chapters 57 and 58

Title: Summer in Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's all you need to know right? OBVIOUSLY the plot and the Original characters are all mine!!!!!! Yay for Pierre and Lucie!!**

**I may take a while to update sometimes, so just add it to your favorite stories list and you can check. I'm really busy with school and stuff, and this is my first posted HP Fic. Review please!!!!!**

57) Sun Rise 

Anger flowed through his veins as he sat outside watching the sunrise.  He had been out all night.  He had not bothered to sleep.  He had not even bothered to go back to the castle.  No other thoughts ran through his head, except for the disgusting scene of his woman, Hermione, and Viktor Krum.  But wait…_was it Hermione? Could it have been a hoax? But who would go through something like that? He looked at the rays of golden light that shot out from what seemed to be the end of the Earth.  What was going on? A cool breeze blew across the field and caressed his face gently.  With a sigh, he rose up and began trudging to the castle.  He was freezing cold.  _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was sleeping peacefully and she woke up with a start.  Where was she? She looked around and realized that she was in her room.  She breathed a sigh of relief and then she realized that she was only wearing her undergarments.  She shivered and she wrapped the blanket that had been draped over her, tightly.  She looked around the room and she saw rose petals strewn all over the floor.  Damn, what the hell had happened here? She saw burnt out candles and her clothing in a small heap on the ground.  And where was Draco? She wondered.  She buried her face in her hands.  What the hell did she do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was asleep in his four-poster and he woke up with the sun shining in his face.  The events of the previous night immediately flooded through his head and he smiled.  He had done it.  He had actually made the plan work.  He couldn't believe it.  Now Hermione would be his.  But then, something hit him.  What if Malfoy figured out that the whole thing was a hoax? What would happen then? While making the plan he had never really considered this little fact.  Damnit.  There was the flaw in his plan.   Well he would just have to cross his fingers and hope that his plan fully worked.  

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krum sat by the window with a mug of coffee trying to warm his hands.  He felt terrible for what he did.  But the past was the past, and what he did couldn't be changed.  The mug began shaking in his hands and he placed it on the windowsill.  He buried his head in his hands and he began to cry uncontrollably.  

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy was still awake.  She sat in her bed, lazily smoking a cigarette.  She tipped it lightly and the ashes fell slowly to the ground.  Damn.  She became hooked on these muggle drugs.  She began to think about last nights events and a small smile crept on her face.  She and Draco would soon be together.  They were the perfect couple and that Mudblood bitch's time was up.  She coughed and sighed.  She went over to the window and threw the cigarette out.  Ron had advised her to keep clear of Draco for a while because he could get violent.  She knew that was true and so she decided to stay with his advice.  With a small sigh she went back to her bed and dived under the covers.     

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You filthy, stinking whore!" Draco yelled as he entered Hermione's room.  She bolted up from the couch and looked at him. 

"I beg your goddamned pardon?!" she asked.  He was shaking with rage.  

"You are begging my pardon? After what I saw in here last night?" he shouted.  She looked at him. 

"WHAT are you yelling about Draco?" she asked.  He gestured to the room.

"THIS!! THE ROSES, YOU, KRUM!!" She was aghast. 

"Well I…I NEVER DID WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" she shouted.  He sneered at her. 

"Oh yeah right!" he said.  She was on the brink of tears.  

"Listen to me Draco! I would NEVER do anything--" He placed his hand out in front of her.  

"STOP," he said.  "I…I gave my heart to you! Something I thought I would NEVER do…and this is what I get? I…I should have never even helped you in Paris! I should have let you go on doing what ever the hell you went there to do!" he shouted.  She was shaking her head. 

"No…no…no…" 

"YES, Hermione…look…I…" 

She began sobbing. 

"So you have NO faith WHATSOEVER in ME? You can't just…TRUST ME?" she screamed.  She put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.   His eyes narrowed. 

"Hermione, are you ok?" he asked.  

"I…" Her body went limp and she fell down.  He jumped forward and caught her deftly in his arms.  

"Hermione!" he said.  She blinked and opened her eyes.  She coughed.  "Are you all right?" he asked.  She nodded and her body convulsed in sobs.  "I'm sorry I yelled at you…" he whispered.  She said nothing.   "Hermione, answer me," he said.  She looked at him.  

"Oh Draco!" she said.  He hugged her tightly and she looked into his eyes.  "I swear, I didn't do anything," she said.  She saw that there was still anger burning in his eyes.  

"So why did I see you and Krum last nigh? Here on the floor?" he asked.  She looked around.  

"I…I went to the Owelry to drop a letter to my mum," she began.  "And…I met…Ron…" she said.  He looked at her.  

"And?" he asked. 

"We walked up and down the halls and we chatted because we hadn't talked in such a long time, and then, we went somewhere, I think it was the Gryffindor Common Room, and we had a few Butterbeers.  After that, I fell asleep and then I woke up here," she said.  He nodded.  

"Do you think that this was a set up?" he asked quietly.  She looked at him.  

"Who would go through all of that to…make you see that?" she asked.  

"Well…Crabbe and Goyle gave me a letter from you," he said.  She gasped.  "And…even if they did want revenge…they're not smart enough to do something like that……" he mused.  She nodded.  

"Well…the only other person who…KRUM?" she exclaimed.  He nodded. 

"Well…I knew that it was Krum…" he said.  She bit her lip.  

"Are you sure?" she asked.  He nodded.  

"You know that tattoo that he has on his hand?" he asked.  

"The Snitch?" she asked.  He nodded.  She shook her head.  "Oh my God…But WHY?" she asked.  He looked at her. 

"Because of US." He said.  She looked away.  

"Us?" she asked.  He nodded. 

"Didn't he like you?" Draco asked.  She nodded.  

"But…I don't think that he would make up something like that…" she said.  He nodded.  

"I know…he doesn't seem like it…and I think that there are several accomplishes in this crime." He said.  

"Well…who?" she asked.   

"You're the know-it-all," he said.  She rolled her eyes.  

"Well…Crabbe and Goyle…and…the girl who was 'me'…and…someone else…who…RON?" she asked.  Draco looked at her. 

"He could damn well be…he kept you away from your room last night…and you said you fell asleep?" he asked.  She nodded.  

"Well…" she said.  "I think that we should find out who did this shit." She said.  He looked at her. 

"This shit?" he asked sounding amused.  She nodded.  "Fine.  But we may have to do a little acting," he said.  She nodded. 

"To pretend that we argued?" she asked. 

"We DID argue babe," he said.  She laughed. 

"Oh we did," They laughed and then he kissed her. 

"Time to get to work…" he said.  

"On the PLAN," she said with a grin. 

"Of course…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

58) Crocodile Tears

Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room in tears.  She had a handkerchief and she dabbed her eyes.  

"Oh RON!" she said.  He looked up from the book he was reading.  

"Hermione! What's wrong?" he asked.  She sobbed. 

"Draco…he called me…he told me…" she said.  Ron's face lit up.  

"Oh Mione, come here," he said all too quickly.  She ran to him and hugged him.  "It's ok," he said.  She nodded. 

"I hope so…I don't want to see him again…I want love…not what he told me…" she said.  Ron felt his insides bloom and he said nothing.  She was his at last.  

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Krum dried his eyes and he began drinking the cold coffee.  What would he do to fix this whole thing? There had to be something he could do.  It was all that red head's fault.  It was him who had shown him the pictures and convinced him to do what he did yesterday.  Maybe he could go and tell Hermione.  Maybe she would look at him in a new light for trying to save her relationship with Malfoy.  He drained the cup and looked down at the dregs.  

"Do you have any remorse whatsoever for what you did?" someone asked from behind.  He turned around to see the young girl Krystal who had confronted him on several occasions.  The door to the classroom was still open and using his wand he shut it.  

"Now, vat are you talking about?" he asked.  She was angry.  

"Don't play games with me, Krum," she said.  "I know what you and…that foul little Pansy, and Ronald are up to!" she said.  He looked at her.  

"And vat are you planning on doing?" he asked.  She looked at him. 

"First, I want to know what would possess you to do something, so…so…"

"So evil?" he asked.  She nodded.  He sighed.  "I…I vas jealous!" he said.  She looked at him.  

"Jealous? Of what!?" she asked.  He looked away.  

"Ov Her-mo-ninny," he said reluctantly.  She looked at him.  

"Oh…that's right…you liked her," she said quietly.  He sighed.  

"I acted to rashly…and now I realise what I did…" he said.  She bit her lip.  

"I…overheard you all talking and I just couldn't let you guys do that to Hermione and Malfoy," she said.  He nodded.  "And well I didn't know when, but I saw Hermione stalk down the hall this morning and I knew…" she said.  There was a silence.  He looked up at her and sighed.  

"I don't know vat to do…" he said.  She shook her head. 

"Well…I suggest that you apologize.  Do something…tell the truth," she said.  He looked away.  

"The truth…"

"Yes…" she said.  He sighed.  She looked away. "I thought that I should tell someone, but I though that you needed to…maybe figure this out by yourself…" she said. He nodded.  With a sigh she left the room.  Krum looked at the door and sighed.  What was he to do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did he tell you, Hermione?" Ron asked.  She shook her head. 

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.  He sighed.  

"Why?" he asked.  She shrugged. 

"Oh…I don't know! I really liked him you know! And for him to…to do something like that…I'm just hurt!" she said.  He nodded and sighed.  

"Well, whenever you feel like talking, Mione," he said.  She nodded.  She then looked at him.  

"Ron?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why…why did you get so angry at Malfoy when you came for the summer in Paris?" she asked.  He smiled. 

"Well, Mione, I thought that I had lost you," he said.  She looked at him.  

"Lost me?" 

"Yeah.  I guess that I realized what I truly had felt for you…." He said.  She nodded. 

"Oh…" she said.  She turned away from him and she sighed.  It was definitely Ron, and she needed to see Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

^_^ *_* -_- :)

                                                                            "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve."

A/N: A bit rushed and on the short side!!! I know…so I'm surprisingly in a writing mood so I put my away message on and I will do my best to write unless my mom spoils my mood……waaaa…………..so anyway…leave me some Reviews!!! LOL thanks for all of them so far I really appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Ummm so that's all for now…there was an interesting proposition that was suggested by one of my readers….so ill tell more about that in the next chappie. Muaazhh. 

Saiya-jin Girl

                                                                Passed like a cloud             

                                                                                My love gone for you

                                                Why did you break my heart?

                                                                                                Did you have it planned from the start??


	31. Chapters 59 and 60

**Title: Summer in ****Paris******

**Author: Saiya-Jin Girl **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it whatsoever.  The plot however is mine, and all the original characters are mine also.  **

**A/N: I may take a while to update sometimes—I apologize—so just add this story to your "Favorite Story" list and you can check.  I am extremely busy with school these days!!! **

**Also I have a mailing list so if you want me to send you updates…give me your e-mail address!!!**

**Chapter 59) ****Hogsmeade****Village**

**They were all bundled up and ready to go down to Hogsmeade for the last time.  Hermione was standing next to Harry and Ginny and they were waiting for the next carriage to come and pick them up.   Harry looked at Hermione and he sighed. **

**"What's really going on between you and Draco, Mione?" he asked.  She was startled and she looked at him. **

**"Oh...well nothing really," she said.  He rolled his eyes. **

**"Yeah right, and I'm a toad, seriously," he said.  Ginny looked at her.  Hermione sighed. **

**"Oh, well, I guess that I can tell you, but you can't tell Ron!" she said. **

**"You can't tell Ron what?" Ron asked coming up behind them.  She gasped. **

**"Oh! Ron, we were just discussing something," she said.  **

**"Discussing what Mione?" he asked.  Harry looked at Ron.  **

**"We were talking about Christmas Presents, Ron," he said.  Ron's face became relaxed. **

**"Oh, that's all?" he said.  Ginny nodded. "Well, where's the Carriage?" he asked.  They shrugged.  **

**"I wonder why it's taking so long..." Hermione mused. **

**"We've been waiting here for about ten minutes," Ginny said.  They waited for five minutes and then finally a carriage arrived.  They all piled in and it pulled off towards the direction of Hogsmeade.   **

**They were silent in the carriage and Harry caught Hermione's eye.  Over the years, they had developed a special way of communications, or rather knowing what the other was feeling.  He could right away tell that she was worried about something, but what it was he didn't know.  **

**"So...what are you guys planning on doing when we get to Hogsmeade? I was thinking that we all could go to the Three Broomsticks and get some Butterbeer?" he asked.  Hermione picked up his drift and she nodded. **

**"That sounds Wonderful! Maybe the brother and sister can treat us to some butterbeer and something warm to eat?" she asked.  Ginny and Ron looked at each other. **

**"I suppose," Ron said.  Ginny smiled. **

**"That would be nice," she said.  They all agreed that they would eat at the Three Broomsticks.  **

**"And, actually, I have to get Christmas gifts for you and Ginny , Ron, so Harry and I will take a walk around first, and you and Ginny can spend some time together?" she suggested.  Ginny opened her mouth to object but Harry squeezed her hand.  She coughed. **

**"That sounds great Hermione," she said.  Hermione nodded. Ron looked at them and he sighed. **

**"What ever you want to do..." **

**They continued the rest of the ride with little chit chat here and there and then they finally had arrived in the small village.  Hermione exited the carriage and after her came Ron, then Ginny, then Harry.  Harry moved over to Ginny to give her a kiss and he whispered to her.**

**"I need to speak to Hermione, I think that something is wrong," Ginny looked at him and she nodded slightly.  He put on a smile and he went over to Hermione.  "Time to go shopping," he said cheerily.  Ginny smiled.  **

**"Yes, you two go along, Ron and I will meet you back at the Three Broomsticks in say, an hour?"  She asked.  They nodded and went on their separate ways.  When Ron and Ginny was finally out of earshot, Harry pulled Hermione into a small pub called The Black Cat.  They sat down at a table and Harry ordered two cups of coffee.  **

**"Ok, Hermione, what the hell is going on?" he asked.  She sighed. **

**"Ok listen, its Ron," she began.  He nodded.  "He, Pansy and Krum set a whole....thing up and they framed me! They made Draco walk into my room and see 'me' with someone else," she said.  Harry looked at her. **

**"You're joking right?" he asked.  She sighed. **

**"No, I would not joke around with something like this!" she said.  He sighed and looked at her.  **

**"Ok, ok, I get it," he said. He looked around.  "So what else?" he asked.  "What happened with you and Draco?" he asked. **

**"Well, we talked, and he knows that it wasn't me....we have to do something about this though!" she said.  He nodded.**

**"Firstly, how exactly do you know that it's Ron?" he asked.  She sighed and then she began telling him the entire tale, from beginning to end.  **

**She finished about ten minutes later and Harry was shocked.  He couldn't believe what Ron had done.  **

**"I mean...I didn't want to believe it...but it's true..." she said sadly.  Harry nodded. **

**"That's....interesting..." he said.  She sighed.  **

**"So I mean...I was really looking forward to spending Christmas with Draco this year..." she said wistfully.  He nodded.  **

**"I understand..." he said.  They sat in silence. "I think that you should just...come clean," he said.  She looked at him. **

**"I know...I just want to sit down and....tell you all everything...."**

**"Maybe we need professor Dumbledore..." he said.  She looked at him. **

**"You're right Harry! I didn't even think of that!" she said.  He smiled. **

**"Well, I'm always here to save the day right?" he said.  She laughed.  **

**"You know, Harry, I never really got to say how much I care for you.  You're like the brother I never had," she said.  He shrugged. **

**"Please don't Hermione," he said.  She smiled and she reached over and took his hand. **

**"I just want to thank you for always standing by me," she said quietly.  "The whole Draco thing, I was happy that you accepted him, despite all that he did to you over the years," **

**"I know, it's just the attitude that some people need to learn, like Ron..." he said.  She nodded. **

**"Acceptance," she said quietly.  They sat again in silence and then Harry rose up. **

**"I guess we should be on the move then, we have some Christmas presents to pick up," he said.  She looked at him and got up.  **

**"Sounds fine with me," she said.  They paid for their coffee and they left.  **

**Draco was sitting alone in the common room.  Everyone else had left to go down to Hogsmeade, and he was grateful for the alone time.  The fire blazed in the fireplace and he felt his eyelids close down.  He was dead tired.  **

**Time without Hermione seemed to pass by in a daze.  Now he realized how much he really needed her. He realized how much he was looking forward to being with her this Christmas, kissing her under the mistletoe.  He looked towards the dormitories where in his chest lay a little green box.  He had brought her a present for Christmas.  A small silver ring with a green gem embedded in the center and tiny diamonds around the emerald.  It was worth a fortune, because it had belonged to his Grandmother.  Ancient Malfoy jewelry was worth so much money, even in the muggle world.  He sighed.  How he wished that she was with him.  **

**Their day out in the ****village**** of ****Hogsmeade**** was coming to a close.  The sun was sinking in the west, and the snow was fresh under their boots as they made their way out of the Three Broomsticks.  They walked down a distance and they were greeted by the carriage, patiently waiting for them.  Hermione climbed in and she was followed by Ron, then Ginny and Harry.  They were loaded with bags, and packages of Christmas gifts.  Hermione looked down at her bags and she smiled inwardly.  She had brought a gift for Draco.  A silver chain with a little silver pendant of a sword on it.  The handle was finely detailed and it was encrusted with small emeralds.  With a sigh she wondered if he would like it.  **

**"Everything alright, Hermione?" Ron asked.  She managed a smile and she nodded.**

**"Of course," she said.  He nodded. **

**"So, um, what are we doing for Christmas?" he asked.  They looked at each other.  Harry spoke up.**

**"Oh, the normal, Christmas Dinner," he said.  They nodded.  Ron looked around. **

**"Nothing, special planned?" he asked.  They shook their heads.  No one knew what else to say, so they remained silent for the rest of the ride.  Without knowing it, they had created an invisible tension between themselves during this trip to Hogsmeade.  They did this unconciously.  **

**Chapter 60) Christmas around the corner**

**There were a few more days left for Christmas, and the castle looked spectacular.  There were trees, and decorations all over the huge castle.  There was also the huge tree that was in the Great Hall.  Hermione was grabbing a bite to eat.  She held a slice of toast in one hand and she was reading a book for her Muggle Studies class.  When she looked at the bread, she remembered the food fight that she and Draco had had while in ****Paris****.  **

**"****Reading****?" asked Ginny looking up at her.  Hermione blinked and was rushed out of her memory.  **

**"Huh? Oh, yes, sorry, I was thinking," she said.  Ginny nodded.  There was a small chatter at the little table and then there was a sudden hush.  Someone had entered the Great Hall. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.  He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, with a dark green shirt.  His tie was of a silver color, and his hair was impeccably combed.  He was a heartthrob.  There were no other words to describe him, as he portrayed an image of suaveness, sex appeal, and wealthiness.  Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She saw all the other girls look at him with wonder as he entered.  This led her to think how lucky she was that she actually got him.  Now that she thought about it, Draco was hers.  He didn't belong to one of those pathetic girls drooling over him, he belonged to her.  **

**She wanted to stand up, run over to him, and jump in his arms, but she restrained herself. She turned back to her toast and her book.  Ron scoffed. **

**"Well look who it is...Malfoy,"**

**"Can it Weasel," he said.  **

**"Oh, well, I would, but the thing is, I have your woman," he said.  Everyone turned to look at them, even the two teachers who were at the head tables.  Draco stopped and he looked at Ron.  **

**"Well, Weasel, I don't think so," he said in a cold drawl.  Hermione looked up.  Her face was flushed.  Ron's eyes narrowed. **

**"What do you mean?" he asked.  Draco smiled. **

**"Well, if you were smart, you would know, but, as you're not, I guess that you don't," he said.  Ron was confused. **

**"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.  Draco went over to him and dropped a roll of parchment in Ron's lap. **

**"Read and you'll see," he said simply.  And with that, he left the Great Hall.  Everyone was silent and they watched Draco walk out of the Great Hall, then they all turned to Ron.  He too, was staring at Draco as he left.  **

**"What was all that about?" asked Ginny looking up to Hermione.  But when she lifted her head, Hermione had already jumped up and was leaving the Great Hall.  She had had enough of this.  **

**           ^_^ *_* -_- :)**

**_                    "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve."_**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews and the support that I have gotten so far.  I just want to say thank you a million for all your feedback and encouragement in writing this story.  When I started writing it, I thought that it sucked and posting it on FanFiction.Net was just a gamble.  But you all made me see that I could do what I put my mind to, and I just want to thank you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**1,000,000 hugs**

**1,000,000 kisses **

**1,000,000 thank youZ**

*******11:43 PM 2003****…in a few minutes it'll be 2004…that's why I was all mushy!! Love u all!! Wishing you all the best in this    year to come***

**Friends are a gift…sent from above…a friendship is a garden…that needs much love…though weeds may grow…here and there…we will always be together…so never fear…through thick and thin…through good and bad…a friend is forever…Laana B….**


	32. Chapters 61 and 62

**Title: Summer in ****Paris******

**Author: Saiya-Jin Girl **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it whatsoever.  The plot however is mine, and all the original characters are mine also.  **

**A/N: I may take a while to update sometimes—I apologize—so just add this story to your "Favorite Story" list and you can check.  I am extremely busy with school these days!!! **

**Also I have a mailing list so if you want me to send you updates…give me your e-mail address!!!**

**Chapter 61) The Chamber**

**Hermione rushed down the hallway with her book in hand.  Draco had vanished.  She kept on walking when suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her through a doorway.  She screamed.  When she spun around, it was Draco.  They were standing in a dimly lit chamber.  It was old and dank and there were cobwebs all over.  She looked at him.  **

**"What the hell is going on Draco, really?" she asked him.  He smiled and looked at her.  **

**"Calm down Hermione," he said.  She sighed.  **

**"Ok, now can you please explain what's going on?" she asked. She pulled out her wand and she waved it.  A brown sofa chair appeared. They sat down and she looked at him.  **

**"Well?" she asked.  **

**"Well, I can't take it anymore," he said.  She looked at him.**

**"Can't take it anymore? Meaning?" **

**"Meaning that I can't do this, I can't spend this Christmas without you.  Yes, it would have been wonderful if we could have paid him back by...by fooling him, but, I really need to....I feel the need to--" **

**She cut him off with a kiss on the lips.  When she pulled away she looked into his eyes. **

**"Don't worry about explaining, Draco," she said.  "I understand," He nodded.  "And that's why I have a plan," she said.  He looked at her.  **

**"You? A plan?" he asked.  She rolled her eyes. **

**"Yes, me, and we're going to make Ron confess, in front of Dumbledore," she said.  He cocked an eyebrow. **

**"And how exactly are we going to do that?" he asked.  **

**"What did you write on that paper?" she asked.  **

**"I asked him to meet me tonight in the room of requirement," he said.  She smiled. **

**"A duel..." she whispered.  He studied her for a moment and then he smiled. **

**"A duel indeed, who wins, wins the damsel's heart," he said.  She nodded and then looked him dead in the eye. **

**"You had better win damnit," she said. He laughed. **

**"Of course," He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.  "I haven't been able to kiss you for so long, dearie," he said.  She laughed.  **

**"I know, and I miss you so much, you have no idea," she murmured while playing with his hair. **

**"Oh, I know, believe me," he said.  She smiled and looked into his eyes.  **

**"Do you know how much this girl loves you?" she asked.  He nodded. **

**"Do you know how much this idiot loves you?" he asked.  She nodded. **

**"I do know," she said with a short laugh.  They sat silently for a few minutes and then Draco looked at his wristwatch.  **

**"You should be moving along," he said.  She looked at him and sighed. **

**"Do I have to?" she asked.  He nodded.  Placing a kiss upon her forehead, he rose up and went over to a wall.  **

**"This passage leads to the Girl's Lavatory on your floor.  You can go through," he said.  She nodded and sighed.  She went over to him and she kissed him one last time.  **

**"Ok.  I'll see you later then," she said.  He nodded and nudged her toward the door.  She went through and was faced with a dimly lit passage.  The door slid shut and she began making her way through the chilly passageway.  **

**Harry and Ginny were standing in front of the entrance to Hermione's room and they pounded on the door.  **

**"Hermione! Open up, its Harry!" he bellowed.  Hermione had just exited from the bathroom and she turned the corner and saw them.  **

**"Harry! Ginny! What are you doing?" she asked.  They turned around and they saw her.  She walked towards them and she said the password.  "_Ithildin,_" she muttered.  The door opened and they entered.  When it closed she turned to face them. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.  Harry sighed. **

**"We were looking for you," he said.  Ginny nodded.  **

**"We were worried," she said.  Hermione sighed and went over to the couch.  **

**"I was with Draco," she said.  They looked at her. **

**"Oh," Harry said.  There was a silence.  **

**"Look guys, not to sound rude, but I'm fine, and I think that I need some time...alone," she said.  Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded. **

**"Ok, Hermione, but if you need to talk, you can come to the Common Room," Ginny said.  Hermione nodded and Harry and Ginny turned around. **

**"Thanks guys," Hermione said.  They turned around and smiled. **

**"Its ok, Hermione," Harry said.  She looked at him and nodded and they left.  **

**When she was alone, she rose up and went over to the mantelpiece and took down an old book, and a pen.  Her journal and poetry book.  Going back over to the couch, she sat down and opened the book.  She began writing.  **

**_Caught in a web_**

**_Of lies and deceit..._**

**_Not knowing _**

**_Which is true and which is false._**

****

**_Did I make this web myself?_**

**_Or was it made for me before_**

**_By my enemies _**

****

**_The tides turn_**

**_But not now_**

**_The desolate silence of the desert _**

**_Followed me_**

**_All the way back home_**

****

**_I can't let go _**

**_Of the memories _**

**_That I have of that place_**

**_They sting _**

**_Like an old wound. _**

****

**_The spider web caught me_**

**_I ran through the darkness_**

**_And stumbled in the rocks,_**

**_But everywhere I turned_**

**_The web was there _**

**_As though by plan_**

**_But I was caught._**

****

**_Where can I run to now?_**

**_What can I do now?_**

**_Does anyone hear my cry?_**

**_Or will I remain here_**

**_Forever_**

**_As an image of failure_**

**_In letting go my past?_**

****

**She stopped and looked over the poem, and she began thinking about her relationship with Draco so far.  They had been through so much.  She felt as though since they had begun seeing each other, the whole world was against them.  But yet despite all of that which had happened, they were still together.  She reclined on the couch and soon she fell asleep.  She began to dream...**

**Chapter 62) The Dream**

**The moon shone down on the lake where hundreds of lights from lanterns and candles.  People drifted around, wearing costumes.  Hermione saw herself walking under a tree wearing a light pink dress and a pink mask with silver decorations on it.  Her shawl was sheer silk and was draped upon her shoulders.  **

**"And now ladies, and gentlemen, witches, wizards, and warlocks, I present to you, the sponsor of our ball, Prince Draco Malfoy," **

**All the ladies began smiling and primping their hair as the prince made his way out.  He was wearing a black suit and wore a top hat, and carried a black cane.  His eyes glittered as he saw all the young women smiling at him, and then he stopped as his eyes rested on the mysterious woman in pink.  She stared around, unawares that he was staring at her.  He walked over to her.**

**"My fair lady," he whispered.  She was startled and she looked at him. **

**"Why hello," she said.  He smiled.**

**"May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked.  She blushed.**

**"Er...of course," she said.  He took her in his arms and they began waltzing around the grounds.  All the women watched in envy as The Prince, seemed to be taken up with this mysterious woman. **

**"Do I know you?" he asked.  She smiled. **

**"Maybe you do," she said.  He nodded.  They continued dancing and suddenly there was a shout.  They stopped dancing and there was an explosion that knocked them on their feet.  She reached to pull out her wand and then realized that she didn't have it with her.  She looked around. **

**"Where am I?" she muttered.  Then she saw them.  Several hooded figures racing through the grounds with their wands setting afire to anything in their sight.  People were screaming and running.  Draco lay unconscious on the ground. DRACO. What the hell was going on?? She ran over to him and someone tripped her.  She screamed and fell and her dress ripped.  She hit her face on the ground and tasted blood.  When she looked up, Lucius Malfoy stared at her. **

**"My son does not listen.  He would rather be with you, a Mudblood than listen to his own father.  Do you know the penalty for that?" he asked.  She opened her mouth to answer him and he leaned over and grabbed her hair.  The mask had fallen off.  She screamed.  He looked at her.  "What is so special about you anyway?" he asked.  She coughed. **

**"I...I love him," she sputtered.**

**"You LOVE him? What exactly is love my dear?" he asked with a sneer.  She coughed again.  He rattled her.  "Answer me you worthless Mudblood bitch!" he bellowed.  She sobbed. **

**"Please..." she mumbled. He threw her on the ground.  He smiled at her.  A very cold smile.  **

**"You pathetic Mudblood," he mumbled.  She screamed. **

**"I am NO Mudblood!!! I am related to one of the greatest and most powerful witches of all time!!"  Blood spilled from her mouth.  Lucius turned around and looked at her once more. **

**The entire thing began to fade and Hermione screamed as he disappeared.  **

**She screamed and woke up in a cold sweat.  She ran to the mirror and she looked at her reflection.  She looked perfectly normal.  She touched her face and she sighed.  What kind of nightmare was that? She went back to the sofa and plopped down.  When she looked at the fire she saw something being burned.  It was a pink mask with silver decorations on it. **

**She screamed.  **

**A/N: Ok, I worked really hard to get this chapter up today…*smiles* **

**So that's pretty much it.  I hope that you like the poem at the top that "Hermione" wrote, I wrote it man!!! And thanks for all the reviews…ALL of them!!!!!!!!! So as a New Years present I went and saw the Lord of the Rings, the Return of the King AGAIN… (ha ha ha Aye) What did you guys think of it? And aren't you all excited for POA to be coming out in June!!! Enough blabbing, *sigh* **

**           ^_^ *_* -_- :)**

**_                    "Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve."_**


	33. Chapter 63 A Horrible Excuse for a Cha...

Title: Summer In Paris 

Author: Saiya-jin Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to HP.  The Plot is mine.  See other chapters for the full disclaimer. 

Chapter 63 ~ Misgivings

"Ron, I don't think that this is such a good idea," Ginny said looking at him.  He stared at her. 

"And why not?" he asked sourly.  She shrugged. 

"I mean, what if Malfoy hurts you?" she asked.  He rolled his eyes. 

"Do you really think that he could hurt me? Is that how much faith you have in your brother?" he asked.  Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"This has nothing to do with it ok? You could get into serious trouble for this!" she said.  Ron sighed. 

"I know," he said staring off into space. 

"Ron?" she said uncertainly.  He shook his head. 

"What have I become, Ginny?" he asked her.  She looked away.

"A monster…" she said softly.  He nodded. 

"I've become a monster, a woman has turned me into a monster," he said.  She got up and touched his shoulder. 

"There's still time, Ron, you don't have to do this," she said.  He shook his head. 

"I can't just turn back, I've come this far…" he said.  She went back to the couch. 

"Please don't do this Ron, please…" she said.  He looked at her and smiled.  

"I think…I think that…I don't know…" he said.  She stared at him as he left the common room.  She shook her head.  What the hell had happened to him? She grabbed her wand and she left the common room, following Ron to see where he was going.   

When she exited the portrait someone poked her in her back.  She turned around and saw Harry.  He put his finger in front of his lips telling her to be quiet and he pulled her away.  

"What are you doing?" she whispered.  

"I was following Ron," he whispered back. 

"Me too!" she said.  He nodded. 

"Now come on, you were going the wrong way," he said.  She nodded and followed Harry.  

~~

Hermione blinked and looked into the flames again.  The mask was gone.  She let out a long breath and she paled.   Something was wrong.  She closed her eyes and she opened them slowly.  The mask wasn't there.  Dumbledore, she needed to see Dumbledore.   She went to her bedchamber and grabbed her cloak and her wand.  

~~

Ron walked down the chilly corridors and he had a grim expression on his face.  Ginny's words were riveting in his head and he had honestly begun to reconsider the duel.  What if he was hurt?  What if he hurt Malfoy? What would happen then?  He sighed and clutched his wand tightly.  Was he doing the right thing?

~~

A/N: This is REALLY short.  But I haven't written for a while so this is just to get me back into the groove. Please excuse this dumb chapter.  I'm going to start working on the next two chapters now! Aren't you proud of me! Hopefully by the end of this week it will be up. I will make it my duty. 

Saiya-jin Girl 3

Thanks for all the reviews!!

^_^     *_*      -_-       :)

"Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve"


	34. Chapters 64 and 65 finally

Title: Summer in Paris 

Author: Saiya-jin Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to HP.  The Plot is mine.  See other chapters for the full disclaimer. 

Chapter 64- Torn 

Dumbledore sat in his office looking in the Pensive.  He saw Hermione rushing down the hallways with her wand clutched in her hand and her hair flying wildly behind her. He waved his hand and the scene changed to Ronald Weasely walking down another corridor with a worried expression on his face.  He sighed and closed his eyes.  The Pensive stirred and another scene came up.  This time it was Harry and Ginny, sneaking around, supposedly following Ron.  Another scene showed up with Draco Malfoy walking calmly down another corridor.  These youngsters were growing up already and he didn't know if he should just let them do what ever they wanted to do, or should he go and stop them.  The Pensive swirled and then it went blank.  

"Fawkes, what should I do?" he asked.  The bird stared at him and then looked away.  Dumbledore sighed again.  Oh, the pains and burdens of age. 

^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione's blood was boiling.  What the hell was going on? She was so confused and this was probably the first time in her life when she wasn't able to think clearly.  She was walking with her head facing the ground and suddenly she bumped into someone.  It was Malfoy.  He appeared to be deep in thought and they both stopped and looked at each other.  Hermione's eyes welled with tears for some reason and she shook her head.  Draco looked at her and he reached out and embraced her.  She sighed and melted into his embrace.  

"Draco, please tell me that you're not going to this duel," she said.  He looked at her and shook his head.  

"I don't know what I'm doing," he said.  She looked down.  

"What if something bad happens, Draco, what will I do?" she asked. 

"You can just heal me," he said jokingly.  She pulled away and looked hurt. 

"I can heal you but I can't bring you back to life!" she shouted.  He sighed and touched her face. 

"Please, Mione—"

"NO," she said. He looked at her.  Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. 

"Why all the tears?" he asked.  She rolled her eyes.

"Draco…I found something in you…I discovered something in you that no one else knew that you had…I found love… and I'm not going to just throw it away…" she said.  He looked at her and nodded. 

"Hermione I—"She cut him off with a kiss on the lips.  He smiled and kissed her back.  She pressed her body against his and he reacted by clutching her tightly.  They pulled away and he looked into her eyes.  

"I want to be able to do that for years to come," she said softly.  He smiled and leaned forward again.  He brushed her lips softly and she shivered. 

"Hermione…" he said softly.  She moaned softly as he nibbled on her ear.  She was about to melt in his arms.  

_Surprise, surprise  
Couldn't find it in your eyes  
But I'm sure it's written all over my face  
Surprise, surprise  
Never something I could hide  
When I see we made it through another day (Norah J.)_

She pushed him towards the wall and he smiled at her. "This would be a lot sexier in bed you know…" he said.  She smiled. 

"I will do anything to keep you away from that duel.  You have me Draco, you've been the winner all along," she murmured.  He smiled.

"I think that I just realized that," he said.  He took her hand and led her away from where they were standing to a small door.  He pulled out his wand and he waved it and the door opened.  "It's my secret room.  I should teach you this spell," he said.  She rolled her eyes and gasped when she saw the room. There was a huge bed with a fireplace, a fur rug and two couches.  A table and chair set with the table set with dinner.  She smiled.  

"Draco…" she murmured.  He smiled.

"All of this, when I get back," he said.  She looked at him. 

"Don't let me hex you," she said.  He sighed.   

"Look, Mione, it might seem like a petty thing to you but I have to do this," he said. She sighed. 

"Why? To protect your so called dignity?"  She asked.  

"Its not all about that you know!" he said.  She looked at him. 

"So tell me then what it's about.  Please explain to me, why any man in his right mind would willingly go to a duel to fight for a girl when he has her heart already!" she said angrily.  He didn't reply and she continued to badger him.  "It's the same with all men right? They can never ever be satisfied with anything, I mean look at Ron, he's turned into some sort of maniac, and look at you! You're actually arguing with me, trying to justify your reasons into going to that duel!" she said angrily.  He looked away and then he went over to the bed and sat on the edge.  

"You don't know, Hermione," he began quietly.  She stopped and looked at him.  "All my years, I've been cruel, cold, and snotty, I still am, and that will never change, but there are some things that have changed, and I can't really put my finger on it, but frankly, you've changed my life," he said slowly.  She turned away and sighed.  

"If I've changed you so much, why can't you just listen to me this just once, just, forget about it, please," she said softly.  He sighed. 

"I...I don't really know, Hermione," he said.   She shook her head.  

"I knew it…all of you are the same…you don't really care about anyone else…all you care about is yourself!" she said angrily.  She stormed away from him and he grabbed her arm. 

"Hermione!" he said angrily.  She froze.  He had never used that tone with her before and she felt something stir deep within her, something that resembled fear.  She turned to face him and he was staring at her with his cold eyes.  "Don't ever make the mistake of saying that I do not care!" he said angrily.  She looked at her arm. 

"Draco, you're hurting me," she said quietly.   He glared at her and then he let her go. 

"I'm sorry," he said.  She shook her head.  

"No you're not…I know that you're going to that duel…no matter what I say…and I may not be there to save you if anything happens," she said haughtily.  She looked at him one more time and then she walked out.  Draco stood in the same spot and then he looked at the ground.  What had he done?       

^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter 65- Hidden Power

Hermione ran down the hallways with her wand clutched in her hand tightly.  To think that someone could cause her this much pain.  Someone that she liked as much as this and damn how she hated him at the moment.  

"How could he be so stupid?" she muttered angrily.   She stopped and took a deep breath and then wiped her eyes.  Men were so stupid.  She sighed and continued walking unaware of where she was going.  She looked up and realized that she had no idea where she was.  

"Damnit…" she muttered.  She held out her wand.  "_Lumos_," she said.  Her wand lit up and she looked around her.  She had never seen this part of the castle before; then again, there were many parts of the castle she didn't see.  The walls were dark and they had inscriptions on them and there were many doors.  They were all different from normal doors; they seemed to be made out of gold.  She squinted and looked at one carefully.  There were many little locks on them and the same markings like the ones on the wall.  Where the hell was she?    

^*^*^*^*^*^

Harry and Ginny were following Ron as he made his way to where the duel was going to be.  Ron suddenly stopped and Harry and Ginny stopped too.  They looked at each other.  

"What is he doing?" asked Ginny.  Harry shrugged.  

"I don't know…" he said.  

"You ever get the feeling that Ron isn't really…Ron anymore?" she asked quietly.  Harry looked at her. 

"All the time," he said.  She sighed.  "Do you feel anything?" he asked her quietly.  She looked at him darkly.  It was the first time that he had acknowledged her inner sense.  

"You know I don't want to—"

"Listen Ginny, I know that you feel as though your power died…you have to try…" she sighed and nodded.  She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.  "Anything?" he asked.  

"I'm trying…" she said.  He looked at her face and then she opened her eyes.  

"What?" he asked.  

"Hermione…she's lost somewhere…" she said.  Harry stared at her curiously.  "And....someone is looking for her…must be Malfoy…and…I see a golden door…and a hand that looks like Hermione's…and…ah…nothing else…" she said.  He smiled at her.  

"You did good!" he said.  She rolled her eyes.  

"I thought that my powers went away…" she said quietly.  He shook his head.  "Where's Ron?" she asked.  They both whipped around and saw no one standing where Ron was.  

"Damn we lost him," Harry said.  "Come on," he said to her.  She nodded and they began walking away.  

   ^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione examined the walls and tried to figure out what the symbols meant.  They reminded her of hieroglyphics that were found in Egypt.  But what were they doing here in Hogwarts?  She shook her head and turned around to see if she could find her way out.  She began walking down when she heard footsteps.  

"Hello!" she said loudly.  She received no response.  She saw a light from a wand coming towards her and when she looked up she saw a face.  "Ron?" she asked.  Ron's face was impassive.  His eyes didn't blink and he stared straight ahead.  "Ron what's wrong?" she asked.  Still he said nothing.  She waved her hand in front of his face and he didn't even blink.  She stared at him.  "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked angrily.  "RON!" 

"My name is NOT Ron," he said in a low voice.  She gaped at him. 

"What?" she asked.  

"I said…my name is not Ron," he repeated.  Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"So who are you then?" she asked sarcastically.  A cold smile lit up his face. 

"My name is Enkil, and I am using this body as a host," he said.  She stared at him.  

"Enkil…what…what have you done with Ron?" she asked.  The figure shrugged.  

"He's in here…somewhere…" he said.  She shuddered, remembering when Ginny was possessed by Voldemort in her first year.  

"What do you want?" she asked him.  He looked down at her and smiled once more. 

"A sacrifice," he said.  She had a bad feeling about what he was going to say next. 

"And...what will that be?" she asked quietly.  

"The question is not what, it is who," he said.  She backed away slowly, praying that his next word wasn't going to be, you.  She gulped and he shook his head.  

"And…who will that be?" she asked.  

"A pair of lovers," he said.  She gasped.  

"Yes.  Ron worked long and hard to part you and your lover, but I wanted you together, knowing that when I had you two, I would be able to complete the ancient rituals.  Ron carried me around with him for years without knowing it.  I was dormant for many years, until my curse began to wear off.  Ron purchased an amulet when he went to Egypt, and in that amulet, was me.  My soul was trapped in there, but now; soon, I will be free," 

^*^*^*^*^*^

A/N: Whew…what a chapter.  My hands hurt from all that typing.  Sorry about the stupid delays.  I really apologize.  I hope that you guys like the interesting twist which just occurred to me today.  And no it's not a rip off the Chamber of Secrets.  It's similar, but it's different.   There will be more explaining in the next chapter.  Review Please!!

                                                                                                            --Saiya-jin Girl 

I gave up everything for just one moment

And sometimes I wonder

If it was worth it

Because sometimes you treat me like dirt

And other times you love me 

But this is all a part of life

Now I sit

And I wait for you to arrive 

As the same song

Plays over and over 

In my head

A song of woe

Why did I give it all up?

I gave it all up for you


	35. Chapter 66 Finally up lol

Title: Summer in Paris

Author: Saiya-jin Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to HP. The Plot is mine. See other chapters for the full disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 66) Detective Work

Draco roamed the hallways looking for Hermione, calling out loudly for her and getting no response. He cursed to himself, angry that he made her run off like that. Then he saw Harry and Ginny sneaking around.

Harry looked up and saw Draco.

"Gin, its Malfoy, what do you think he's doing here?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe it's for the duel…" she said.

"Potter!" Draco whispered. Harry looked up and nodded at Draco who was coming towards him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Looking for Hermione," he said.

"We were following Ron," said Ginny. Draco nodded.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Draco explained about the little squabble that they had and that she had walked out on him.

"Oh, well, we just wanted to follow Ron because we wanted to see what this duel was going to be about…" she said. Draco nodded.

"Well, I think that it's off…" he said. They nodded.

"Well, we should get going! We have to find Hermione and Ron," Harry said. They all walked together until they saw the corridor that Ron had entered in.

"Where the hell are we?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged and pulled out his wand.

"_Lumos_!" he muttered. Their path was now enlightened and they stared at the walls.

"Oh my God…" Ginny said softly. "This is…"

"Remarkable…why is this in Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"No, no you idiot! When we went to Egypt…we visited a tomb…" she said.

"And?" Harry asked. "Don't they all look alike?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I remember this one because…look at that…" she said pointing at something on the wall. She pulled out her wand and muttered Lumos. When the light shone upon the wall she began to explain it to them. "This tomb was of Enkil, he was one of the Pharaohs' right hand men, and he was caught with the Pharaohs' daughter. They put him in a curse so strong that it would take hundreds of years to wear off. They placed his soul in some object that we have no idea what it was and it's said that he would rise one day, but no one would know when," she said. Draco smirked.

"Ok, thanks Professor Binns, but, what does that have to do with _this_?" he asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What I am saying is that this could be the same tomb, but what is it doing here?" she mused.

"Could it be that one of you…brought him back somehow?" Harry asked.

"Wait…did they say what object his soul was trapped in?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No they didn't…" she said. He nodded.

"And you all probably brought back…souvenirs right?" he asked. She nodded.

"So maybe one of you brought the thing where his soul was…"

"Shit, it had to be Ron, he got some sort of Amulet!" she said. They stood around, horrified.

"He's going to try and resurrect himself…" Harry said.

"Damn and he's got Hermione!" Draco said angrily pulling out his wand. "Come on we have to go save her!" he said. Harry nodded and looked at Ginny.

"Look Gin, if you don't want to come with us, it's alright," he said. She shook her head.

"Ron is my brother and Hermione is my best friend, I'm not leaving them to suffer," she said. Harry nodded.

"Fine, lets go." He said. They all began making their way down the corridor.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to get this little chapter posted!! I'm writing the next chapter right now so it will be posted in a while. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school!

Thanks for all the reviews guys!! Did you all see POA what did you think???

Saiya-Jin Girl

-- :)

"Life is but a dream that we aspire to achieve."

* * *

** My POA short review**: Well I think that it was definitely better than the other two. It was so much more mature than the others!! The feel and atmosphere was different and more believable. On the whole, I enjoyed it very much, there was much more humor which was a plus, and there were more emotions and much more emotional acting which I enjoyed. I loved Lupin! The mustache was…a bit weird but I can live with it. David did a wonderful job, as well as Sirius. He was good too, but I feel as though the Marauders were not given enough background information in this movie. That was one of the bad things. They also left out some things that should have been there, Sir Cadogan, and some other plot elements. Some lines from the book should have been used, but on the whole, I loved it!! I think that Emma, Daniel, and Rupert were excellent, as well as Tom except that I didn't like the whole wuss thing too much. I also LOVED the time turner scenes. They were done REALLY well in a way that I would have never thought of!!!! Well enough of this! Tell me what you thought of POA the movie If u saw it! Later!


	36. Chapter 67

Title: Summer in Paris

Author: Saiya Jin Girl

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK

* * *

Chapter 67

The Red Jeweled Door

* * *

Harry, Draco, and Ginny were walking down the corridor as quietly as they could. All of them had their wands sticking out in front of them, Draco in the lead, and Harry bringing up the rear.

"This place is really creepy," Harry muttered. Ginny turned around and glanced at him.

"Yeah, it is," she said. Draco shook his head.

"I just hope that Hermione is alright," he said. Ginny sighed.

"Let's just hope that she is," she said.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were still walking along the corridor and it became colder as they progressed along. Hermione stared at him as he walked next to her and she shivered. What the hell was going on? She wondered. And where was Draco? She shook her head and sighed inwardly. Why did she have to fight with him? She thought. Then she grew angry. He deserved it, she thought bitterly. But she loved him, said another voice in her head. She turned her attention to "Ron" once again and studied him. He suddenly stopped in front of a huge golden door with several red jewels studded on the surface in a pattern. She looked around at the other doors nearby and they had none.

"Where are we?" she asked. Ron turned to her and smiled.

"This was my chamber for rituals and sacrifices." He said. "And I have come to perform the ultimate sacrifice," he said. She shuddered, the ultimate sacrifice. He turned back to the door and then in some foreign language, which she assumed to be Egyptian, he began chanting some thing. The door rumbled and then it opened by itself. He gestured for her to step in and she shook her head and pulled out her wand.

"I've come this far with you and I've had enough of this crap," she said. He smiled.

"You should put that away dear, you do not want to hurt or scar your friend's body now do you?" he asked. She gasped. She hadn't thought of that. What ever she did, would happen to Ron's body. She cursed mentally.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. He looked down.

"Because there are some people who have wronged me, and I desire to get my revenge," he said in a cold whisper. She shook her head.

"But…you lived such a long time ago! How could you possibly even think of gaining revenge?" she asked incredulously.

"Well dear, I did not pick you just because you're pretty," he said. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked, and then it hit her. "Oh God, you can't," she said. He smiled.

"Yes I can, and I will use your time turner to take me back to the past," he said. She gasped.

"No you have no idea what can happen!" she shouted. He shook his head.

"Don't you worry about me, dear," he said. She raised her wand again and he smiled. He pulled out something from his pocket which she saw was the amulet. "This amulet contains the essence of Ron's soul," he said. She lowered her hand. "If this is destroyed, he will die," he said. She gasped and shook her head.

"You're lying!" she shouted.

"Oh, I don't lie," he said. She sighed. What was there for her to do? She shook her head. "Make your way inside, and give me your wand," he said. She reluctantly handed over her wand and went inside the chamber.

"What the hell are you planning on doing in here?" she asked. He smiled and pointed the wand at her.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head,"

* * *

A/N Well this is a SHORT chapter I know. Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy!! Wedding this week =)

Saiya-jin-Girl

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!

Next chappie should be up in a few dayz. Much LuVv

* * *


	37. Chapter 68

Title: Summer in Paris

Author: Saiya Jin Girl

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK

* * *

Chapter 68 Unravel the Spell

* * *

Draco shook his head and kept on walking. It was getting colder as they walked and Ginny was trembling slightly. Harry glanced at her and gave her a weak smile. She managed to smile back but he knew that she was feeling cold. Suddenly Draco stopped in front of a golden door and looked closely at it. 

"What is it?" Harry asked. He went over to the door and looked at it and saw red jewels on it. Draco shrugged.

"Dunno, it just seems…I just feel like some thing is here," he said. Ginny looked at them and nodded.

"Me too," she said. Harry sighed.

"Well, shall we go in?" he said. Draco nodded and then turned to Ginny.

"I think you should stay out here," he said. She stomped her foot.

"Why!? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't help!" she said. Harry went over to her.

"No Gin, he's right. I think you should stay out here just in case," he said. She rolled her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a kiss. "Please, I want you to be safe," he whispered to her. She looked down and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll wait here," she said. He nodded and looked over to Draco.

"Well, let's check it out," he said. Draco nodded and then looked at the door again, turning to Harry; he asked him something that actually made him laugh.

"How the hell are we going to open this?"

Before they could do anything, the door began sliding open by itself and they looked at each other. This had to be the place. They looked inside and Draco saw something that made him cringe. It was Hermione, lying on an altar, in an awkward position. She looked…dead.

"NO!"

* * *

Running over to Hermione, Draco cradled her head in his arms. 

"Hermione!" he shouted. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile broke across on his face. "Good God you're alright!" he stuttered. She sat up and looked at him. She had an odd expression on her face. He looked at her and she smiled at him.

"I'm so glad to see you, Draco," she said. He smiled and helped her down from the altar and she wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. "I'm so glad that you could come," she said. She pulled away and catching him by surprise she kissed him on his lips. He returned it at first but then he pulled away and she looked at him.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked. He pushed her away.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Guys, I think we should get out of here," said Harry from the back. Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Always the worrywart, aren't you, Harry?" she asked. He was taken aback.

"Malfoy, something isn't right here," he said.

"Tell me something I don't know," he said. Hermione smiled.

"Why, Draco, why do you look so scared?" she asked. Harry whipped around and saw that the huge door was closed.

"It's a trap!" Harry shouted. Draco turned to look at Harry and then back at Hermione. She was grinning at him.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked. He stared into her eyes and shuddered.

"You're not Hermione," he whispered. She grinned once more.

"Why would you say such a thing?" she asked pouting. She stared into his eyes once more and he put her down and began backing away. Soon enough he began to feel his limbs seize up and he panicked.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

Harry gasped and scrambled for the door when he froze as well. Hermione laughed.

"You can't escape from me boys," she said quietly. With a wave of her hand Harry was chained on the wall and Draco was chained on top of a huge altar.

When she finished and stopped to admire her work, something came out from inside of her that made her stagger. Harry was witnessing all of this.

"Get out of me!" Hermione shouted. Her face contorted in pain and then she became composed again.

"You will not survive if you push me out of here, dear, you will die, as the essence of your soul is now in the amulet," she said.

Harry gasped. She was possessed.

* * *

Outside Ginny paced back and forth. She didn't know what to do. She was scared as hell. She was going to lose her mind. She sighed and bit her lip. Should she go get Dumbledore? Or should she wait here just in case? She held her head in her hands and wanted to scream.

* * *

Harry watched as "Hermione" made her way to another altar. On top of it was a mummified body and Harry made a guess to what it was. It had to be the body of the person who was behind this. He must have summoned his dead body there and was planning on going back into his body, rejuvenated. What the hell was going to happen next he wondered?

* * *

A handsome man stood in front of Hermione and Draco. They were both now tied onto the altar and Draco was unconscious. She cringed when she saw the amulet hanging around his neck and she sighed. There was nothing she could do. He had won. But she had forgotten about one thing. Ginny.

* * *

Ginny held her hand out in front of her and she touched the door hoping that something would come to her. She went rigid as the images flooded through her mind. She saw the handsome stranger, and she saw Hermione and Draco on an altar. She saw Ron chained on the wall as well and then she saw Harry, chained on the wall as well. It tore her heart into shreds. She suddenly felt something taking control of her hands and she felt as though she was inside the door. She saw the "spell" that locked the door and she began to unravel it with her hands. Where did all this new power come from? She wondered. Never before was she able to do this, to actually see the spells and unravel them. When she finished, she found herself back where she was standing and the door was slightly ajar. She grasped her wand tightly in her hand and then slowly pushed the door open.

* * *

A/N: Guys I am so sorry that I took so long to post up this chapter. I was writing about three other stories, and then there was my cousin's wedding which lasted about a week, I went away for the summer, and then I was catching up on some good old summer reading. I was busy and I do apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. LOL. Please forgive me guys. Thanks for all the reviews. 

And to **amie**- I'm sorry that I have a life and that I took a short break from Summer In Paris, and since you're gonna read this anyway…I hope you enjoyed the chapter…seeing that I've written so much already you know I thought I was entitled to a short break. And I can't possibly update everyday, as you can see I'm currently juggling four fics at the moment, all of which are in demand.

Thanks to all the other reviewers and readers who waited for this chapter patiently.

-Saiya Jin Girl-

* * *


	38. Chapter 69

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya Jin Girl

Disclaimer: I own the plot. JK owns the rest.

Chapter 69: The Final Ritual

* * *

Ginny pushed open the door to the chamber as quietly as she could and she stealthily made her way into the huge room. She was very scared as she closed the door. She felt as though she would be caught, but she knew that the stranger was caught up in some sort of euphoria. Apparently he had just achieved something, apparently he had just acme to life. She shuddered and then quickly ran to hide behind another altar in the room to plot her next move. It was her alone, against some weird freak of which she had no idea of how powerful he really was. She took several deep breaths and began to think.

Harry and Ron were still chained upon the walls and they were of no great use to her at this moment. She needed to do something that would perhaps set one of them free and then they would be able to help her. But then she would need a distraction. And then both Harry and Ron would be too weak to help her do anything. She bit her bottom lip in frustration and held back her urge to cry. This was her moment to prove herself to the rest of them. She too could save the day. Somehow.

Enkil was still weak, but he was happy. He was alive. Finally he was flesh and he could take his revenge upon those who had done him wrong. He looked around the chamber at his doings. There were the two fools hanging upon the wall. The red head, the one he possessed, and the other one with the scar. Enkil knew that the scarred boy was powerful, perhaps too powerful for his own good, but he was not there to worry about those two, he was concerned with the two lovers on the altar. They were what he really needed--two fresh, beautiful lovers, whom he would sacrifice in order to regain his strength. He was so close now he could feel it. His blood boiled. When he completed the last ritual, he would be the most powerful being that this mortal world had seen in ages.

* * *

Ginny sighed. What the hell was she going to do now? She peeked around the altar and saw the man walking around staring at his hand incredulously. It was almost as though he hadn't seen a hand in ages. Or perhaps he hadn't seen his own hand in ages. Should she go and get Dumbledore? It seemed the smartest thing to do in the situation, but some stubborn Weasely pride made her stay and contemplate her next move. She would have to do something. She would wait and see what the man's move would be next.

* * *

Hermione stirred and awoke with a start. She looked around and saw that she was still tied down to the altar and so was Draco. She did her best to hit his foot with hers and he soon began stirring. His eyes fluttered open and they fell on Hermione's face and it was immediately contorted with anger.

"So, Hermione darling, did you enjoy tying me up? What is your next plan may I ask?" he spat bitterly. She sighed.

"Draco, I swear, it was not me," she whispered. He looked at her.

"What do you mean it was not you, Mione, you…you did this! What the hell is wrong with you?" Her eyes opened wide.

"Nothing! I'm fine, Draco, don't you see, it was Enkil all along…he possessed me!" she whispered fiercely. He glared at her.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" he spat.

"Yes, Draco, look, if I could explain this now I would, but we don't have time, I think he's going to do something worse, Draco, we need to escape, and we need to save Harry and Ron!" she said.

"Ginny as well," he muttered. She managed a weak smile and looked at her surroundings.

"Ginny is here? Well, no use right now, how are we going to get out?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"You tell me,"

"Maybe I can help," whispered a voice. Hermione strained her neck and saw Ginny hidden behind the altar.

"Ginny!" Draco whispered.

"Shh," Hermione hissed. Draco looked around for Enkil. "Ginny, you need to get help," Hermione said. Enkil was still pacing around.

"I know, but, I can't escape now, we need to act fast," she whispered. Hermione nodded.

"I see your point, you're going to have to somehow free one of us," Ginny bit her lip.

"This is going to be a bit difficult,"

"Especially with the mental Egyptian walking around," Draco whispered. Ginny sighed.

"Well…" She did not get to finish her sentence as Enkil made his way over to Hermione and Draco. He grabbed a huge book that lay at their feet and opened it to a page somewhere in the middle. Hermione gasped. What was he going to do?

* * *

A/N:

I am so sorry I took so long to update this and I know that this isn't anything much but its still something, school has been stressful and I am very busy, college applications and so on so please forgive me and I will try to update this story soon. I have to find my layout to see what I had planned next. Sorry again and thanks for all the reviews!

With Love—Saiya jin girl


	39. Chapter 70

Title: Summer In Paris

Author: Saiya-Jin Girl

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. The plot is mine.

Chapter 70 Almost Over

* * *

Harry awoke to a lancing pain in his head, and looked around. He was chained to the wall. To his right, was Ron, who was still unconscious, and below him, was Hermione and Draco, chained to an altar. A mysterious figure was standing in front of them, and he spotted a red head behind the altar. Ginny. What was she doing there? He wondered angrily. However, instead of getting angry, he tried to wake Ron.

"Ron…RON!" he said. Ron did not move, and he remained as pale as ever. He sighed and began to twist his arms, trying to see if he could somehow escape. He couldn't let Ginny get hurt.

* * *

Ginny bit her lip in frustration. Here she was, the chance of a lifetime to prove herself, and she was lost. She had no idea where to start. She knew if it was Hermione, they would have all been free by now. Gripping her wand tightly, she took a deep breath and hoped that her next move would work. The strange man was now smiling, and looking at the book. Apparently, he was searching for some sort of incantation. Ginny knew that she needed to free either Hermione or Draco before she attempted to disarm the mysterious man standing at the foot of the altar.

Enkil was smiling, looking down at the spell book that was on the altar. This would complete the ritual that he had been so set out to do. All his pain would soon end and he would be restored to full power once more. All thanks to this pitiful girl, and her lover. Little did he know that Ginny was crouched down behind the altar, planning on stealing his book and making a run for it.

"First, I shall begin to take the power, from the female," he said in his cold voice. Hermione looked at Enkil and then at Draco. Panic and fear were in her eyes and Draco clenched his fist.

"Hermione, be strong," he whispered. She nodded and looked away. She needed to be strong. What Enkil was going to do next was something she could only imagine. He was possibly going to suck her life force away in order for him to grow stronger, a thought that made her cringe.

She looked over at Draco, his face was pale, with a thin sheen of sweat. She wished that she could hold him, and tell him that everything would be alright, and she wished that she could apologize for the way she had treated him earlier against her will, but she could not. Enkil began chanting in some strange language, and Hermione felt herself becoming as light as air. It was a scary feeling. Ginny watched Enkil as he was in this trancelike state and when she crawled past him, he took no notice. She made her way to Harry and Ron and freed Harry down first. He said nothing but held her tightly and he breathed in her scent.

"You're trying to kill me?" he whispered. She shot him a look that chilled him down to his spine.

"I'm trying to save you," she said. He looked at her and without hesitating, placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Time to get rid of this man," Harry said. Ginny pointed her wand out and called for Harry's wand.

"_Accio,_ Wand_," _she whispered. A wand came flying towards them and Harry caught it deftly in his hand.

"Alright, we need to disarm him and get him unconscious so we can free Hermione, Draco, and Ron," Harry instructed. She nodded.

"Right," she whispered. About now a mystical, golden light was beginning to form around Enkil and Harry began to worry.

"Ok, I'll disarm him, while you free Hermione and Draco, get their wands now and as soon as I distract him, GO," Harry went forward and yelled a charm that hit Enkil straight in his back. With a speed that Harry could not comprehend, Enkil had leapt out of the way and the curse hit the altar, crumbling some of the rock. Enkil smiled.

"I underestimated you, scarred one," he said with a smile which Harry did not return. He saw Ginny sneak behind Enkil and began to work on Hermione's bonds.

"You've been estimating me? What's your purpose here?" Harry asked, trying to buy time for Ginny as she worked. Enkil smiled.

"Revenge, it is sweet, it is what I want,"

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" he asked.

"You will find out in time, your friends here will help me," he said turning to gesture to them. When he saw that Hermione was missing he yelled. "WHERE did the female go!" he shouted angrily.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled. Enkil was thrown back by the force of the spell and landed on the ground. Hermione was sitting on the ground, panting, she was extremely pale, and weak. Ginny was freeing Draco and handing him his wand. "Apparently, you underestimated our magic as well," Harry muttered. Enkil cursed, the book was on the floor, and his mouth was bleeding.

"You will pay for this!"

"No, you will pay for this," said a cold voice. It was Draco. He was standing with his wand pointed straight at Enkil's chest and Enkil panicked.

"NO!" he shouted.

"_Crucio _!" Draco yelled. Enkil immediately began to go through an excruciating amount of pain and he sobbed. Meanwhile, Hermione had magicked the mysterious book and was looking through the incantations. Hopefully there would be one to put him away for good. She looked up at Draco, who did not waver once in his administering of the curse. Harry was freeing Ron, and Hermione had seemingly come upon an incantation, which she began to chant along with Ginny. Hermione began to cough and shiver.

"Ginny, don't stop, keep on going," she muttered. Ginny nodded, but was scared. She kept chanting the incantation and slowly but surely, Enkil began to slowly fade away. Draco realizing this stopped the curse and rushed over to Hermione, who was fading as well, health wise. Enkil laughed.

"SHE WILL DIE!" he shouted. Draco dropped to his knees and cradled Hermione's body in his arms.

"Mione!" he shouted. Her eyes were closed. "Hermione, wake up!" he shouted again. His eyes burned with tears he refused to shed. There was no way he would let her go, not here, not now.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled.

"Draco," she said softly. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry,"

"No, NO! I'm taking you to the hospital wing," he said lifting her in his arms.

"It doesn't matter now, I don't think I'll make it,"

"Shut up, Hermione, you will make it," he said fiercely. She smiled again.

"That's one thing, I love you for, you're so determined," she said.

"Save your energy, love," he said as he rushed her through the doors that Harry had quickly opened for them.

When he looked into her eyes, he knew he was running out of time.

* * *

A/N:

Yes, yes. Kill me. I know I took AGES to upload this. And I apologize. I had some serious writers block writing this story. You don't know how many times I've tried to write this and got stuck. And it's not even that long, but its what I could come up with!

Thanks for waiting!

And thanks for ALL the reviews!

Love--Saiya-Jin Girl


End file.
